Mario Scenes Gone Wrong
by iSqueakers
Summary: Do you really think the "filming" of the Mario games went perfectly? Well, you thought wrong! Contains flops and bloopers that are either funny, or just plain stupid. You decide! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THESE GAMES. A bit AU! Viewer discretion is advised when it comes to reading the reviews...
1. Super Mario brothers and Lost Levels

Mario: Welcome to Mario Scenes gone wrong, where we keep all the flops for every game we were in. They are not funny at all, but some are just stupid enough to make some of us laugh.

Luigi: Mainly Mario, not me. I am perfect.

Peach: Shut up and get this show on the roll.

Mario: Okay okay! Geez, feisty mama. Let's see the first clip.

Super Mario Brothers

Mario and Luigi are seen, running in world 1-1. Luigi suddenly stops Mario.

Luigi: MARIO! What do those brick block things do?

Mario: Well, Luigi, they give you super powers, coins, various things. Try to hit one.

Luigi taps it, but nothing works.

Luigi: Huh?

Mario: No, like this Luigi..

Mario jumps and hits the block with both his head and his hand.

Mario: try it, Luigi.

Luigi tries to copy Mario, but hits the block wrong. He is instantly knocked out.

Mario: Oh boy..

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Okay, that one was NOT FUNNY. What the hey is it doing here?

Mario: Who says they are supposed to be funny? Plus, what happened to you being perfect? Next clip please.

Super Mario Brothers

Mario is seen cruising through the 8-4 castle. Avoiding some giant fireball stick thing, fireballs springing out of lava, and fireballs spat out by Bowser. A ton of fireball-avoiding, basically. After figuring out some giant maze, he finally sees Bowser.

Bowser, at first glance at Mario, instantly throws mallets at him. Bowser then suddenly jumps, and swings the axe, breaking the bridge with Mario on it. Mario is seen plummeting into the lava, defeated.

Peach: MARIO!

Bowser: You can quit the charade, he's gone.

Peach: Oh, Bowser, I love you.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: W-what? Peach loves BOWSER more than ME?

Peach: What the? That was in our script. Why would I love some giant dragon thingy with a shell?

Mario: Whatever, woman, pipe it down.

Luigi: Next clip!

Super Mario Brothers: Lost levels

The Mario brothers are in world 1-1. Luigi, actually knowing how to bash a block correctly, bashed a block containing a purple poisonous mushroom.

Mario: Oooh, purple mushroom!

Luigi: NO Mario, do NOT grab that!

Mario: Purple good, purple healthy.

Mario eats the purple mushroom. He is immediately knocked out.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: That did not happen, I know the difference between mushrooms!

Luigi: Liar, the clip proves it was you.

Mario: Maybe it was you dressed up as me, and someone else dressed up as you?

Luigi: Why would you think that?

Mario: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BASH A BLOCK WITHOUT GETTING KNOCKED OUT!

Luigi: And you can't grab the proper mushroom either, Mario. Next clip!

Super Mario Brothers: Lost Levels

The Mario Brothers are seen running yet another 8-world marathon to save Princess Peach. They have just beaten castle 3-4, expecting Peach to be behind there. Instead they find three toads.

Mario: THREE TOADS? Where the heck is the princess? SHOW ME A SHORTCUT!

Mario, instead of going to level 4-1, goes straight home, and watches Television.

Commercial: Redbull gives you wings!

Mario: That's how I can get to 8-4 faster!

Mario goes to the store and steals a redbull.

Mario: Don't worry cashier; Heroes discount: 100 percent!

He is suddenly chased by Toad cops, but he drinks the red bull, sprouts wings, and flies to 8-4, straight to Bowser, and grabs Peach. He accidently lets go of Peach while he is in the sky flying back, and Peach is seen falling for miles.

Mario: Uhh.. Oopsie.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: No lie, that one was fun. Oh, no one was seriously hurt during the making of that clip.

Peach: Except for me. I suffered a concussion, two broken arms and a broken leg.

Mario: Did I ask you to speak? Anyway, as I was saying, no one was seriously hurt (meaning death) during the making of this clip. Please do not sue.

Luigi: Alright, last clip!

Super Mario Brothers: Lost levels

The Mario brothers are seen in world 4-1.

Luigi: Whoa, Mario, did you see those little crocodile things in the warp pipes are now red, and no longer green? And they are faster too!

Mario: Crocodile things? Those are freaking PIRANHA PLANTS.

Luigi: Do they bite?

Mario: No, they are completely harmless. Try for yourself.

Luigi sits on a warp pipe that contains a red piranha plant. The plant quickly zooms out, grabs a hold of Luigi, and tries to drag him down its pipe. Fortunately, Luigi got stuck in the pipe on the way down.

Mario: Oh dang! I'm coming Luigi!

Mario pulls Luigi to safety, uprooting the piranha plant in the process.

Luigi: You lied to me, Mario!

Mario: I didn't know you were stupid enough to even attempt that! It was sarcasm!

Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

Both: Only way to solve an argument.

Both Luigi and Mario pull out a fire flower. Then they suddenly get in a girly cat fight.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: I had to admit, that one was fun.

Luigi: Except for me getting dragged down the dang tube!

Mario: No, that was what made it the fun part, Luigi.

Luigi: Grr.. MARIO! *Chases Mario*

Mario: Oh Shoot got to go Peach end it!

Peach: Come back again, for when they show you director's cuts for Super Mario Brothers 2 and 3!

~7~7~7~7~7

**Disclaimer: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach and Toad are owned by the one and only Nintendo.**

**I also do not own Redbull. **


	2. Super Mario Brothers 2 and 3

Chapter 2- SMB2 and SMB3

Mario: Welcome back to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong. We have dug out some scenes gone wrong in both the games of Super Mario Brothers 2 and 3.

Luigi: SMB2… One of the only non-spinoff games Peach actually plays in.

Peach: Hush or I will whack you with my umbrella.

Luigi: Okay, sheesh, violent girl. Let's just get this started please.

Super Mario Brothers 2

Peach: Ahh man, where the heck am I? Whatever, let's just explore.

Peach sees a waterfall with floating logs. She quickly jumps across them, successfully crossing. She suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It nearly runs into her.

Peach: GRR, you ^%^&$!

Peach then pulls up a random root to throw it at the flying thing. She pulls up a crying vegetable.

Vegetable: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!

Peach: Aww you poor little veggieboo. Let me put you back in the ground you-

Suddenly, the vegetable kicks Peach in the face with one of its roots. It then runs away from the scene.

Peach's face turned red.

Peach: OH MY GOSH THIS &^*&&*$ PLACE IS FULL OF ^&%^&%s!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario and Luigi are cracking up hard.

Luigi: She's so defenseless even a vegetable can beat her! Hahahaha!

Mario: I know right! Haha oh my gosh, blackmail! Haha!

Peach: QUIET! *pulls out umbrella. Mario and Luigi instantly quit laughing.*

Mario: *silently laughing* Hahaha. Anyway, next clip!

Super Mario Brothers 2

Mario, Luigi and Peach are seen racing each other to the top of a building

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: PAUSE! There is no such feature for SMB2!

Luigi: Mario, shut up and let this clip play! Start it over!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario, Luigi and Peach are seen racing each other to the top of a building

Mario: I bet I can beat you both!

Luigi: Oh yeah?

Eventually, the Mario brothers reach a pit. They pause.

Mario: Umm.. How do we get over?

Peach: Like this!

Peach jumps, then floats to the other side of the cliff. She lands safely.

Luigi: Okay, let me try this!

Luigi jumps, and somehow flutter jumps to the other side of the cliff. He lands safely.

Luigi: Try it, Mario!

Mario backs away from the cliff, then dashes towards it and jumps. He tries to flutter jump, but Mario does it wrong, and completely misses the edge, falling down to the river below.

Luigi: *Spins and takes off hat* LUIGI NUMBA 1!

Peach: *air kisses* OOOOOH! Peachie's got it!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: That was so rigged! You moved that cliff when I was backing away!

Luigi: Oh yeah, I move cliffs with spoken word. I totally do, Mario. Duh!

Mario: Knew it. Next clip.

Super Mario Brothers 3

Mario and Luigi are watching television in their house. Suddenly, they get a phone call from Peach.

Peach: MARIO! LUIGI! We are in urgent need of you! The Koopas just taken over Grass Land and Desert Land!

Mario: Call someone who cares, those lands are not important at all.

Peach: You're right, they aren't important. They only contain all our fruits, vegetable, crude oil and borders the main Mushroom Kingdom!

Mario: Okay okay, I'm going! Calm yourself!

Mario and Luigi exits the front door, and locks it. They cruise through Grass Land, knocking out any baddies who tried to attack them, including some giant turtle called a Boom Boom. Eventually, they reach the invaded Grass Land Castle. They enter and they see Larry Koopa.

Larry: Ahh! I will defeat you plumbers!

Larry runs into them, and is immediately knocked out. Mario and Luigi throw his body out the window.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: HEY! That wasn't the end of the clip! The director didn't say CUT!

Mario: And that was supposed to be a challenge? Peach could do that herself.

Luigi: No she can't, she gets kicked in the face by vegetables!

The Mario Brothers laugh, and Peach's face is boiling red. She suddenly released a blood-curdling scream, making both of them scared.

Peach: QUIT %^* *& MOCKING ME!

Mario: Umm, anyway, finish the clip.

Super Mario Brothers 3

After defeating Larry Koopa, the Mario Brothers make their way through Desert land. On their way, Toad finds them.

Toad: Peach wants you to go to Water Land and Giant Land after! The Koopas got those now!

Mario: %^&* those lands!

Mario and Luigi enter the special zone with the Angry Sun.

Luigi: Mama Mia, it is hotter than Peach when she's mad!

Mario: Off my girl, bro.

The Angry Sun comes up with a tiny tutu and sunglasses on…

Angry Sun: I am so haaaaaaawt.

Mario: Go away!

The Angry Sun suddenly cries.

Luigi: You are being a baby!

Suddenly, the infamous baby face appears on the Angry Sun. Mario and Luigi are scared!

Mario: NO! THE WORST THING WILL HAPPEN!

Luigi: RUN!

The Teletubbies pop out everywhere and started singing and dancing. Two of them try to pick up Mario and Luigi!

Both: AHHHHHH!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Don't call it a baby then, dummies.

Mario: Quit it! Next clip!

Super Mario Brothers 3

After passing both the special Angry Sun zone and the pyramid course, they reach the castle. They bust down the door and see Morton Koopa Jr.

Morton: Aww, come on! I just finished updating that door for the party!

Mario: Party?

Morton: Yes! Oh, my servants made pasta and meatballs in the kitchen.

Luigi: Meatballs? PASTA? I'm in!

They rushed to the kitchen. Thousands of people suddenly come in and an all night party was thrown.

Mario: Wait… Don't we have to get Bowser's minions out?

Luigi: No, we sit here and party it up, bro!

Mario: Okay, that's what I thought.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: That is the problem with you men… You forget too easily.

Mario: No, you women just hold onto things longer.

Peach: Like my umbrella!

Luigi: Last clip for the day!

Super Mario Brothers 3

The Mario Brothers are saving Sky Land from Bowser's forces. While on the ground part, they see a giant tower.

Mario: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE CASTLE!

They go in there, and complete it. They see a warp pipe above them, and they both go through it. But instead of meeting the boss, they reach the sky part.

Mario: WHAT? There's more?

Luigi: Let's finish this baby!

After hours of falling off clouds and nearly dying in any other way, they reach the Sky Land castle. Roy Koopa is seen sitting outside on a hammock, his signature shades on his face and a coconut shake in his hand.

Roy: Mario! Luigi!

Luigi: Roy Koopa!

Roy: I am so glad you guys are here! I finally perfected the triple backflip! Here, let me show you.

Roy attempts to do it, then somehow falls through the cloud. He lands in a giant ocean below the Land.

Mario: Well, that was easy..

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: And that is the end of the show!

Toad: Bowser's kids don't seem to be too bright.

Mario: TOAD? When and how did you get here?

Toad: Plot hole.

Suddenly, a hole appears and sucks in Toad.

Mario: Dang plotholes.

Luigi: I feel bad for that director.

Peach: Join us next time when we do Super Mario World!

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Another random episode! xD A lot of these things I thought about while I was playing these games. Would be funny if they really happened hehe.**

**Mario: Alex, put another disclaimer on! Now! **

**Alex: Okay sheesh, I will!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario characters, the lands, or the Teletubbies. All credit and rights go out to their owners. I only own the story.**

**Alex: So please, do not sue, you sue-happy lawyers!**

**Mario: Yeah, listen to her, lawyers!**


	3. Super Mario World

Episode 3: SMW

Mario: Welcome back to Mario Scenes Gone wrong! As usual, I am your host, Mario.

Luigi: And I am your other host, Luigi.

Mario: And here with us, as usual, is our lovely Princess Peach, who will run the clips for us.

Peach: Hello! *does cutesy wave*

Mario: Alright, if you think filming a game that involves riding on a dinosaur is easy, and only takes one shot, you are completely wrong. Here are some clips to prove it.

Super Mario World

Take 1

Mario: Hmm, let's bash this block and see what comes out.

Mario hits the block. A weird green egg comes out, which immediately hatches. Out comes a tiny dinosaur.

Tiny dinosaur: Yoshi!

Mario: How cute! Its body is built just right for a vehicle!

Mario tries to sit on Yoshi, but Yoshi runs away out of fear of a fat man, making Mario slip and fall on the ground.

Mario: Ughh! Bad Yoshi!

Mario points one of his fingers at Yoshi, scolding him. But Yoshi sticks out his giant tongue, attaches it around Mario's waist, and devours him whole. Yoshi then spits him out. Mario is covered in spit.

Yoshi: Nasty buttery cooties! Yoshi no like!

Director: CUT!

Take 2

Mario tries to get on the Yoshi again, and succeeds. Yoshi is absolutely submissive to Mario, and carries Mario at a comfortable speed. Suddenly, Yoshi spotted some berries on a bush. Yoshi immediately started sprinting, only stopping immediately right by the bush. Mario is seen flying, and landing on another berry bush.

Mario: Be strong… You've been through worse.. You can.. hold it… in..

Mario suddenly screams from the pain.

Mario: %^& *& DINOSAURS! I &^ #*& KNEW THIS WAS A &^ # BAD IDEA!

Director: CUT!

Take 3

An hour and a healing spell later, Mario is seen yet trying to get on the Yoshi again. He succeeds yet again, and Yoshi is doing everything that Mario wanted him to be doing. He seriously must be more trained than the other two.

A Koopa Troopa suddenly pops up, and instead of jumping, then run right into it. Yoshi gets frightened so bad, he drops Mario and goes running right into a pit.

Mario: YOU KNOW WHAT? I give up on using Yoshis!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi and Peach are seen laughing at Mario. Peach rewinds the clips and keeps replaying the scenes where Mario lands on his butt and in a bush.

Peach: Tehehehehehe!

Mario: Okay, Victim of Vegetable Violence, quit doing that.

Peach: HEY! Mister Beat up and Bruised by a Berry Bush!

Luigi: Quit it guys. Anyway, Yoshis were not the only problems we've encountered, no no no. For example, many scenes went wrong in the Castle of the Koopalings.

Super Mario World

While Mario is ridding the rest of Yoshi's Island from Bowser's forces, Luigi goes to Iggy Koopa's castle. As he walks inside, he notices a fence above a hot, bubbly pool of lava. Luigi is shaking.

Luigi: How am I supposed to get across this?

Luigi sees some Koopa Troopas using their hands and feet to slowly move across the fence. Luigi mimics them, and found out that it works great.

Luigi: Alright! Let's enter the next room.

Luigi enters the next room and sees nothing in site.

Luigi: Alright, let's just cruise through here.

Suddenly, a huge brown pillar thing comes out of the ceiling.

Luigi: A giant piece of toast from the ceiling? That is weird.. Who the heck has-

Another pillar comes out, barely missing Luigi.

Luigi: Oh dang! There's the red door! *Enters it*

He suddenly sees Iggy Koopa on a floating island in the middle of the pool of lava. Unfortunately to Iggy, he was trying to be like Lemmy and tried balancing on a ball. He falls into the lava in fear as Luigi suddenly appeared.

Iggy: AHHHH!

Luigi: Too easy.

Director: CUT!

Take 2

Luigi enters the red door. It appears in some random land with clouds.

Luigi: Weird.

Meanwhile,

Iggy: He went through the wrong door! HEHEHEHEGEWFYUQGEWFYERGVEJWC BXHJAS!

Director: CUT!

Take 3

Luigi enters the right door this time, and jumps on Iggy's head, making some weird muffled sound. He keeps repeating this until Iggy falls into the lava. Iggy, however, teleports right before he hits the lava.

Director: WHATEVER! That will work! I am sick and tired of your MISTAKES!

~7~7~7~7~7

Toad: That was the first time the director did not say CUT!

A hole appears, sucking in Toad.

Mario: Weird. Anyway, we know both riding on an animal and castle scenes are hard, but what about all the scene and the texts following the Koopalings' defeat?

Super Mario Brothers

Mario is seen carrying an egg out of a castle, with a switch outside. Mario places an egg, which appears to be saying "Thank you" somehow, and slams on the switch. He dives for cover.

But the castle did not explode.

Mario: Hmm, maybe there's a button on the castle that I need to press.

So Mario goes up to the castle investigating.

Mario: Hmm, there seems to be no button-

The castle suddenly blows up with a huge BOOM! Mario's face gets scorched. It was actually a timebomb!

Mario: Ughhhhh… Pain…

Director: Actually, let's throw that clip in. We need humor in this game.

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: If they kept it in the game, then why do we have it here?

Peach: The scene needed to be explained on why that happened. Plus, it did not go well with the script, even if they threw it in.

Luigi: Oh.

Peach: Anyway, come next time, to everyone's favorite spinoff game, Mario Party!

**Alex: Please review! If you want any other game thrown in, feel free to tell me in a review or PM!**

**Mario, Luigi and Peach: ALEX! QUIT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! AND QUIT WITH THE PLOT HOLES!**

**Alex: Geez, sorry guys! Oh, I do not own any of these characters.**

**Alex suddenly gets sucked into a hole.**


	4. Mario Party: Part 1

Episode 4: Mario Party

Mario: Hello, and welcome to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! I am your host Mario, and joining me is the lovely Princess Peach, who will play the clips for us.

Peach: Hello!

Luigi: And I am your other host, Luigi. Before we begin, Peach has a few special messages that Alex wanted her to say.

Peach: *Ahem!* Yes! Thank you everyone who sent in mail about which games we should do. And thank you for the comments! Keep them coming! I will be finding flops for all those games for later episodes! Second message, since the Mario Party games has so much content in 10 separate games, we will divide those into different episodes too! This one is based on the very first game.

Mario: Great to hear such great news. Oh, and even though there are some cuts here, others explains how the scenes actually went.

Luigi: Anyway, all of you have seen us rescuing kidnapped princess, rescuing lands that have been invaded, and all that other jazz, right?

The audience gets a little noisy, and a few 'Mhm's are heard. Luigi continues.

Luigi: But this game is different! We are showing how much fun we can have in the Mario world! It's not all about jumping over pits and defeating tough bosses- But it's pretty close! This is the game where anything can happen! This is MARIO PARTY!

Mario: Mario Party is possibly the most laid-back game to film, but even then there are a few bloopers. Even the introduction contains them. Let's view them.

Everyone looks at a random Blooper audience member. Black liquid suddenly goes everywhere.

Blooper: Awwwh you made me ink!

Mario: NOT THAT BLOOPER! GET THAT OUT OF HERE! FIRST CLIP!

*The scene fades to the recording as the blooper is taken away by security guards*

Mario Party: Introduction

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario and DK are surrounding Toad, making a circle. They are trying to see who is the superstar.

Wario: Look at me! I got the strength to be a superstar! I can do ANYTHING!

DK: Yeah right! Those arms are freaking thin compared to MINE! Plus, I started the whole Mario/Jumpman stuff!

They start trying to elbow each other, but Luigi was there. Perhaps Luigi was too thin? Maybe they were stupid? I don't know.

Mario: Yeah right! Sit down all of you! I am the superstar! I saved Peach countless times!

Yoshi: Heyhey now Mario! If it wasn't for ME, you would still be in Dinosaur Land, finding Peach. You sit bro. I am the super star.

Mario: Since when did you speak proper grammar? You sit bro!

Peach: Without me being kidnapped, you would not even be a hero, Mario! You too Yoshi! And rivals like Wario would not exist either! I am the real super star! YOU SIT DOWN!

Mario: No, that means Bowser would be one.

Toad: WAIT A SECOND GUYS! I know a way to prove it! Just go in that green warp pipe over there! We will prove who the superstar is in there!

The other six quickly dash for that warp pipe, with Toad following suspiciously behind.

Wario was the first one to jump in, followed by Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Peach, then Mario. Screams can be heard, and the sound of munching. They entered the wrong tube!

Toad: AHHAHAHAHAH! Best way to solve an argument: A piranha plant infested warp pipe!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Oh, before you guys ask, we had 1-UP mushrooms.

Mario: Haha yeah that was scary! Now, the next category of clips we will show you are all our attempts to film minigames. They say you can never play a game wrong, as long as you're having fun, right? Yeah, right, these are an exception. Show the clips Peach.

Mario Party

The partiers are seen standing on several colored mushrooms in the middle of an ocean, with Toad being on a white one out in the distance. He suddenly raises a colored flag, and all the other mushrooms, except for that one, sinks deep in the water.

Wario: How does Toad move these mushrooms? Seriously!

Toad raises a green flag, everyone tries to rush to it quickly. On his way, DK slips and falls in the ocean.

DK: OH % ^ !

A blooper tries to take DK, but everyone knows DK can be too stubborn.

DK: NO YOU %^^$#! YOU ARE NOT &^%^ TAKING ME ANYWHERE! &$^&!

DK Beats up the blooper, leaving it to float on a mushroom. The other mushrooms eventually rise out of the water, and everyone sees the blooper and a saved DK.

Peach: Cheater! CHEATER!

DK: HUSH!

DK throws off everyone else from the mushrooms, and they all get dragged by bloopers.

DK: *Insert funky monkey noises here*!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: How come DK talks in our language in these clips, yet talks in a different one when he wins? Is he, like, cussing out little kiddies playing the game or something?

Luigi: I was thinking that! Same with Yoshi! Next clip!

Mario Party: 

Wario was out skateboarding one day, perfecting his tricks and whatnot. All of the sudden, a tiny little piranha plant appears. Laughing at its size, Wario taunts it.

Wario: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOSER!

A rain cloud, with Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, and DK on it suddenly appears. The other five ground pound on the cloud, making it rain beneath it, successfully watering the piranha plant. The piranha plant suddenly grows to a huge size. It starts chasing after him.

Wario: OH %^$(!

Wario quickly skates away from the beast. He reaches a tree that was falling. With his strength, he picks up the falling tree and whacks the plant with it. Unfortunately, the plant somehow eats it.

Wario: OH MY GOSH A FREAKING CANNIBAL!

Wario quickly skatesboard until he reaches the ending. The plant, so huge, whacks its head on the finish line. The other five characters quickly fall off the cloud and lands in the fallen piranha's mouth.

Wario: Wahahahahaha! Me's da winner! Bow to me losers!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Umm, why was that clip in there? That was EXACTLY how that scene should have went.

Mario: No clue. Next clip! (Man, ^&$%# those producers!)

Mario Party

Peach is seen in a field with several wooden poles. A spontaneous swarm of butterflies came, and one landed on each of the pegs. The objective was to smash down all the flat pegs, while avoiding the pointy ones.

The game is counted down, and the final call for the start was announced. Peach quickly rushed through the pegs, the butterflies not even trying to flee. She reached her target spot, and groundpounded on it. One down!

Peach then goes to another peg covered in a butterfly, and groundpounds on that. Two down!

She sees a third one, but cannot remember whether it was flat or pointed.

Peach: Well, I would say YOLO, but since we have 1-UP mushrooms… Either way I'm trying it!

Peach groundpoounds, but it was a pointy one. She flies around crying and screaming.

Peach: OH MY GOSH! IT POKED ME! I POUNDED 150 POUNDS OF MASS ON THAT THING!

Toad: You weigh 150 pounds? Hehe, always wanted to know.

Peach: TOAD! DO NOT TELL ANYONE!

Toad: This is being filmed.. Soon to be available for all N64's!

Peach: ^%$^$! TODAY IS NOT MY &^%&* DAY! WE SHOULD NOT TEACH LITTLE KIDS TO USE THEIR BUTT TO SQUISH THINGS IN THE GROUND! IT NEVER WORKS! AND IT HURTS!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario and Luigi: 150 pounds, ahhhh.

Peach: SHUT UP!

Luigi: Just play the next video, hothead.

Peach: HOTHEAD? BOY DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU UP!

Mario: Beat him up? What about this, Peach?

=== FLASHBACK ===

She suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It nearly runs into her.

Peach: GRR, you ^%^&$!

Peach then pulls up a random root to throw it at the flying thing. She pulls up a crying vegetable.

Vegetable: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!

Peach: Aww you poor little veggieboo. Let me put you back in the ground you-

Suddenly, the vegetable kicks Peach in the face with one of its roots. It then runs away from the scene.

Peach's face turned red.

Peach: OH MY GOSH THIS &^*&&*$ PLACE IS FULL OF ^&%^&%s!

=== END FLASHBACK===

Luigi: So what makes you think you can beat me?

Peach: GRR WHATEVER. HERES THE NEXT CLIP.

Mario Party

Peach, Yoshi, Luigi and Wario are all in the sky, with some floating checkered platforms before them.

Toad: Your objective is to get to the other side the fastest! To egt there, jump from platform to platform. Grab moneybags and coins on the way to get extra! Ready, get set, GO!

Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi immediately jumps onto the first platform. Wario, however, tried to jump, but because he was too fat to even be in the air, he jumped an inch, falling back to earth.

Wario: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peach, Yoshi and Luigi laugh, until they feel the platform shaking. They quickly jump to the next one. On the way, Luigi gets stuck behind a sudden brick pillar on one of the platforms. He falls along with the platform.

Luigi: AHHHH!

Peach and Yoshi each give each other glares. They kept jumping and jumping, until they reach the end. They both arrived, but, somehow, Yoshi won the minigame.

Peach: He won? HE %^&%# WON? I REACHED THE ^&%^& END THE &%^^&% SAME TIME AS HIM!

Toad: You were not fast enough, Peach.

Peach: ^%^&*& YOU. GIVE ME THE &^%^&$ WIN OR YOU'RE FIRED!

Peach suddenly picks up Yoshi and throws him off the platform.

Peach: HA! *acting all innocent* OOOH! Peachie's got it!

Toad: *Facepalm* Director, please.

Director: Yes, sir. CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: How come nobody ever told me how much of a jerk I was back then.

Mario and Luigi: Trust me, we tried several times.

Peach: Okay, we know about the minigames going wrong, but how about that toad who has them in store for us at the minigame hut? Well, I don't know, let's watch it!

Mario Party

The six partiers walk into the minigame hut.

Luigi: Hello, sir, we want to play some minigames we earned.

Red toad: Hurhur duuude like look into da crystal ball of mys totally!

Wario: Umm…

Red toad: Or der be dat giant like red pot der to get more games hurhur dudes!

Peach: Umm.. We are just fine looking into the crystal ball. Please.

Red toad: Oh hur wrong choice dudes da spirits be summoned by me thru ball!

The red toad utters a horrible, illiterate chant, and the crystal ball opens, sucking in all six partiers.

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: That dude was so creepy.

Luigi: And had horrible speech issues.

Peach: Now now guys.

Mario: Anyway, This is the last clip of the episode. You all see Bowser drop on everyone during the Mario parties, right? But, we always wondered, if he fell wrong, what would it look like? We finally found that clip. Let's show it!

Mario Party

DK hits a dice block, and moves eight spaces. He lands on a bowser space.

Creepy laughter is heard everywhere.

However, Bowser slipped out of his Klown Khoppa, which is what he uses to land on the spots in the game, and lands incorrectly on DK. He lands with his shell down.

Bowser: Urrrrgh *Knocked out*

DK, however, got several free piercings from Bowser's spikey shell.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Oh my gosh, poor DK!

Luigi: I am surprised he didn't die from that!

Peach: Well, I am glad he didn't.

Luigi: Thank you for joining us on yet another episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong, the most random show you will ever lay those eyes on.

Peach: Next time, we will jump to one of the most popular Nintendo 64 games of all time, Super Mario 64! Here is a message from the sponsor and producer, Alex.

**Alex: Haha, thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews on how you thought about it, and yes I am still accepting game requests/ideas. I will incorporate all those ideas into future episodes. Also, I do not own any mentioned characters in this story, so please do not think that. Thank you for reading this!**

Mario, Peach, Luigi: There you have it! See you all next time!


	5. Super Mario 64

**A/N: Thank you all for your suggestions! It really helps me! **

**Also, a special thanks to YoshiRandomlyExplodes for suggesting this idea! Thank you! - Alex**

Episode 5- Super Mario 64

Mario and Luigi: Welcome everyone to another episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!

Peach: I am Peach Toadstool, the main doe up in dis joint.

Mario: Please talk regular. Anyway, I am Mario, your main host, and this is my sidekick Luigi.

Peach: Boy you better watch yo'self. I do things I want to! I'm independent!

Luigi: Whatever. Anyway, you know Mario jumps into fascinating portraits in Super Mario 64. But, one of our viewers was wondering… What would it look like if Mario ran into the wrong painting? Obviously it has to be more dramatic than the "OOOMPH!" he emits during the game. Anyway, less talking and more video watching. Play the clip Peach!

Super Mario 64

Mario is seen walking to Peach's castle from the area where a warp pipe spat him out of. He walks across a magnificent stone bridge, crossing a flooded patio below him.

Mario: I don't remember there being water here… Certainly not Peach's standard for her castle...

Mario then walks up to a door, knocking on it to be courteous. Instead of hearing Peach's sweet voice welcoming him in, he hears a scary MU MU MU MU MU laughing voice.

Mario: Oh great, Bowser is here. What is new?

Entering the invaded castle, he sees Toad, suddenly appearing in a barren corner, claiming that he is stuck "In the castle walls."

Mario: What do you mean "stuck in the castle walls?"

Toad: Go see for yourself fatty! Exercise those legs! Jump into a freaking portrait!

Mario, seeing a shiny object in Toad's pocket, jacks it from him. It was a star, a power star! Mario, amid Toad's screaming and yelling, does a little super dance.

Mario: I'm the superstar!

Toad: Wrong game, Mario.

Mario: Shut up! I'm jumping into a portrait now!

Mario walks up a flight of stairs located in the centre of the room, and sees a locked door requiring only one power star. Mario confidently raises up the power star, thus unlocking the sealed door. Mario opens the door and sees three portraits of Peach. This must be the secret slide room.

Mario jumps into the Peach portrait on the left and he hits the wall.

Mario: OUCH!

Mario, thinking he jumped into it wrong, tried to jump into it again.

Mario: MAMA MIA!

He tried jumping into it a third time and he still failed.

Mario: Okay.. Let's try the center one.

Mario tries to jump into that, but instead it was a Peach-painted window, and he breaks the window and goes flying, landing in the flooded basement patio.

Mario: MAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: I think I still have shards of glass in me after that. *Shudders*

Luigi: Shows how stupid my older brother can be, am I right?

Peach: You right.

Luigi: Baby that's what's up.

Mario: No quoting songs talking about girls fitting in skinny jeans now. Anyway, you all seen me trying to hop over lava and dark pits, and one of our viewers was wondering… What exactly do I do when I touch the surface? It's not a *UHHH* Dada dada da dun dun dun with sad music playing. It is obviously more realistic and bloodcurdling. Here' let's show you some clips.

Super Mario 64

Mario is seen walking in portrait world number 7, the infamous Lava World. He appears on the scene, a volcano, surrounded by a spinning platform, floating out in the distance, along with a bendy, narrow walkway by it. Mario gets on the walkway, successfully goes by it, and reaches the spinning platform.

Mario then tries to jump across the ground- covered in boiling hot magma- and barely misses. Mario lands on the lava!

He then bounces on the lava, screaming as hard as he can.

Mario: OOOWOOOWOWOWOWOWOWOAHAHAHAOW OA!

Mario tries to steer himself onto the spinning platform- pfft, forget that, any platform will do!- to try to live, but runs out of life right before he reaches the platform.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Super Mario 64

Mario is in another world, on the other side of the spectrum of extremes. This time, feet of snow surround him, barely reaching up to his chest. The arctic air suddenly stirred, a gust of wind approaches Mario, causing his hat to blow away.

Mario: NO! I need my hat back!

The hat catches on the wind, the wind carrying it for quite a few feet, until the wind dies, dropping the hat just below a platform containing a giant Bully Bob-omb.

Mario: Oh, great. Let's get it! I can ice skate across that thing anyway.

But, oh no, Mario will not. A surprise is coming for him!

Mario reaches the 'shore' of the 'ice sea', seeing his prized red hat, one of his major trademarks, lying right in the middle of the ice. Mario steps on the ice, expecting the ice to be slippery, but harmless.

But nope, the ice is so cold, Mario, yet again, burns himself, and tries to get on a safe surface. His life runs out yet again.

Mario: Uggggggh *passes out as his body keeps freaking out and jumping up every time he hits the ice cold floor.*

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi and Peach are cracking up so hard at the last scene, that Peach's face is turning red!

Mario: QUIT LAUGHING.

Peach and Luigi keep laughing.

Mario: Grrrrr.

Luigi silently laughs now, eventually getting ahold of himself, and so does Peach a few seconds later.

Luigi: Ahahaha! Woo. Good stuff there. Speaking of Mario losing his hat, let's see what happens, in another scene, when he loses his hat.

Super Mario 64

Mario CORRECTLY hops into a brick wall found at the end of a dark hall, near the Lava World's painting. It was not an ordinary brick wall; however, it was the portal to world 8: the Desert/Pyramid level.

Mario: Oh my gosh, it is so hot! Good thing I have a hat! Phew!

He eventually sees a large building with a red ! box on its roof. Ignoring the hut, he goes straight to a 'lake' full of deadly quicksand, trying to find his way across it. He sees the stone pathway, ruled by weird boxes that flip randomly. He quickly passes the obstacles, continuing his way until he reaches sand again, with a giant pyramid to his left. Around the pyramid, Mario spots a giant… vulture thing flying, looking very hungry. The vulture is suddenly exactly above him!

Mario gasps and tries to run, but the vulture steals his hat!

Mario: NOOOO!

The blazing hot sun pierces Mario's head with its intense rays. Being used to his hat, Mario is not used to this direct heat source on the top of his head. Even with his hair he can still feel it. Screaming, he runs around, putting his hands on top of his head, and starts running around. Eventually, he accidently slips into a pool of quicksand around the pyramid. The scene ends with him screaming, sinking in the quicksand as the vulture drops his hat on a very tall pillar.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Ahh, good stuff!

Luigi: I love when he messes up.

Mario: I love when I do too. Next clip Peach!

Peach: This is the last clip of this episode.

Luigi: Awwwh. Let's show it!

Peach: This is just 'mini' clips about the battles Mario does to save me!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario, gaining eight power stars, opens a weird sliding door, found in the castle foyer. He runs across the hallway, seeing a picture of Peach in the distance. Suddenly, the picture of Peach turns into a picture of Bowser.

Mario: How does he do this?

*FAST FORWARD*

Mario is seen trying to walk up a weird set of stairs, found in a blue room with a grandfather clock. He only has 69 power stars with him.

Mario: I can get in the battle with 69 stars!

Mario quickly walks up the stairs, but the stairs seem to never be ending. About five minutes of walking up these stairs, Mario looks back. He only climbed about 10 stairs during that whole time. Mario looked disappointed.

Mario: *sigh* Time to get one more Power Star!

*FAST FORWARD*

Mario, solving the mystery of the endless stairs, jumps into a hole found at the top of that staircase. He quickly finishes the course which was floating in the sky. He reaches the end of the road, and sees Peach on the platform followed by weird spiky things.

Peach: Hello Mario! I am so glad you saved me!

Suddenly, Peach changes into Bowser. A major de ja vu occurred to Mario, as he remembered that picture in that one hallway.

Mario: So THAT explains the picture!

Bowser: Yes! Prepare to die!

Bowser tries blowing flames all over, but Mario grabs Bowser's tail, spinning him, and eventually throwing him at a spiky thing- which was a bomb. He repeated twice more, and Bowser was KO'd. Before Bowser hit the last bomb:

Bowser: ^&%#& YOU MARIO! GET THE &^%^ OFF MY PEACH! SHE'S MINE!

*FAST FORWAD*

Mario is seen outside. A star appears in front of Peach's picture, found above the castle's main door. Peach is seen closing her eyes, floating in the air as she is dragged out of her imprisonment. Suddenly, an unexplained thing happened: The star suddenly quit holding Peach, and she falls all the way down to the bridge, where Mario was standing. Peach was knocked out, with a few bruises, but other than that, she was okay.

Mario: Mama mia!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: OOH MAN PEACH! You faceplanted!

Peach: I think I can still feel that fall even as we speak.

Mario: Anyway, thank you all for watching yet another episode!

Peach: Next game we will do is another famous spin-off Mario series: The Mario Kart series! Before we leave, or producer has a few messages.

**Alex: Thank you Peach. Yeah yeah, I am taking up your time with my pointless messages, but whatever.**

**What did you guys like during the run of this season so far? Anything from the first five chapters? Do you have any suggestions for games? Any ideas of a blooper or flop from a game? Well, send me a review, I want to know what I am doing great at, and what I need to improve on. All your opinions help me, so do not think you are unimportant. I write on what I think, and I cannot read your mind on how you see things. So, a review can help me think like you! :)**

**Constructive responses are certainly welcomed, but please no nonsense flame. Tell me what I can improve on if you find negatives please, it really helps! Thank you for reading this story, I hope you have as much fun as I do writing it! – Alex**

Peach: Wow, she gave a huge message. Anyway, do not forget to come next time, one of my fellow Toad mages predicts something irregular may happen!

Luigi, Mario and Peach: Good night!

*Transmission ended*


	6. Mario Kart series: SMK & MK64

Episode 6: SMK and MK64

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! They really do help! Keep them coming! :3**

Mario: Welcome everybody to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! As usual, I am your host Mario.

Luigi: And I am the host Luigi. Here is our lovely Princess Peach, who is in charge of all the clips.

Peach: That's right!

Mario: A few episodes ago, we lied about Mario Party being the most laid back spinoff game.

Luigi: Instead, we find that title to go to the Mario Kart series!

Peach: And instead of doing either recapping all games in one episode, or one episode for each game, we have decided to do both Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart 64 in this episode. Mario Kart DS and Mario kart Wii will also be together, with Mario Kart Double Dash being by itself.

Luigi: What about Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7?

Peach: I have not found any clips for those games yet, but some will come soon possibly.

Luigi: Ahh. Anyway, we will like to give a special thanks to one of our viewers**, KhaosOmega**, for the Mario Kart idea, and for sending in one of their own videos!

Mario: Anyway, in all the Mario Karts, the only thing that can totally go off the possible "script" is stuff like this:

Princess Peach presses play, and the clip is now running.

Super Mario Kart

Eight karts are lined up, diagonally from each other, from first place to last place. A Lakitu appears, holding onto a fishing rod, the hook attached to a sideways traffic light. The traffic light goes red as a beep is heard.

However, before the green light is flashed, which allows the racers to go, Wario decides that he does not want to wait.

He suddenly accelerates greatly, leaving the racers to cough on his cloud of dirt. Another Lakitu, who is just cruising by, sees the happening, and tries to hook on Wario's kart. As he casts out his line to Wario's kart, it hooks on successfully, but causing the Lakitu to go at great speeds with Wario and his kart. Wario is unstoppable!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was only about three minutes, Wario arrives back at the finish line, cheering.

Wario: YEEAH, WARIO'S THE WINNER!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Yes, Wario got in major trouble in that game after that happened. He got suspended from SMK, and was replaced with Koopa Troopa.

Mario: Wario is so stupid…

Peach: And has a huge ego.

Luigi: And greedy for both fame and money.

Mario: And that's Wario for us! Now we will be showing a typical video that have been recorded by our camera crew!

Super Mario Kart 

The eight racers are lined up on Choco Island 2, this time a tiny little Koopa Troopa replacing the fat Wario. Of course, the Koopa Troopa is in a completely different car, easily fit for him. The Lakitu appears in front of the racers, holding up a sideways traffic light once again.

The traffic light, after a few seconds of waiting, finally turned green, and the racers immediately sped off, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind. The Lakitu and its cloud, who were unfortunate to not escape the results of an unincorporated road, started a huge fit of coughing. The cloud, in fact, is coughing so hard, it throws the Lakitu off!

Quickly, a backup Lakitu, who is prepared to take on the dusty air, helped the other one back up on his cloud.

Back to our racers, Peach pulls ahead, followed by Luigi, Koopa Troopa, DK, Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Toad. Toad quickly grabs a ? found in the middle of the road, and receives a lightning bolt from it.

Screams are heard everywhere as the middle six racers see the sudden thunderstorm rolling in, ushering out HUGE bolts of lightning that consumed the whole scene. Peach, who is quite ahead, sees the approaching thunderstorm.

Peach: OH %^^&^!

Peach tries to avoid the lightning from striking her, but to no avail. It electrocutes her, and the high wattage of the bolt stalls her engine as she shrinks!

Peach: TOAD, I ^%^&*& HATE YOU!

Luckily for Peach, the Lakitus are able to get her kart back up and working. However, she is in dead last from the dramatic events, and there is little hope in her returning to even seventh place.

The camera pans over to the front of the line; where Luigi and Koopa Troopa are battling for first place. Quickly grabbing a ? box, Koopa Troopa gets a red shell, and sends that homing missile at Luigi, causing both him and his kart to rapidly front flip and also stalling.

Luigi: %&^% red shells. Takes no skill at all, just luck, ^&%* & LUCK!

After a temper tantrum and stabilizing his kart, Luigi is on his way. The final finish line is seen in the distance. Looks like he will finish in seventh-

NOPE! Peach zooms by with a star! She quickly runs into Luigi with the star, causing his kart to once again spin out, as she quickly crossed the final finish line. She got seventh. A dejected Luigi crosses the finish line last.

Order: Koopa Troopa, DK, Toad, Bowser, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Luigi.

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: That race was rigged. RIGGED I SAY!

Peach: How is that rigged?

Luigi: I WENT FROM FIRST TO SEVENTH! From a freaking red shell? Really? And YOU come and star me at the last second!

Peach: Do not hate on the power of stars!

Luigi: What power? They have no power at all!

Peach: Obviously more power than you, boy. I defeated you with one!

Luigi: And you also got defeated by this.

=== FLASHBACK ===

She suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It nearly runs into her.

Peach: GRR, you ^%^&$!

Peach then pulls up a random root to throw it at the flying thing. She pulls up a crying vegetable.

Vegetable: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!

Peach: Aww you poor little veggieboo. Let me put you back in the ground you-

Suddenly, the vegetable kicks Peach in the face with one of its roots. It then runs away from the scene.

Peach's face turned red.

Peach: OH MY GOSH THIS &^*&&*$ PLACE IS FULL OF ^&%^&%s!

=== END FLASHBACK===

Peach's face turns a dark shade of red as she clenches her palms into a fist.

Peach: QUIT THAT! NOW! IT IS NOT FUNNY!

Luigi: Exactly, woman. Calm down and play the last clip of the day! And this clip is provided by **KhaosOmega!** Thank you very much!

Mario Kart 64

Wario's probation time has ran out, and he is allowed to race again. Koopa Troopa is again replaced by Wario. They are racing on Bowser's Castle. Again, a much improved Lakitu holds an upright traffic light, eventually hitting green. The Lakitu immediately goes high in the sky as a barrage of racers head towards his direction.

Toad pulls ahead this time, followed by Yoshi, Peach, Luigi, DK, Wario, Mario and Bowser.

Toad: Haha! Bowser losing in his own course! SUCKER!

Toad then heads towards a ? and receives boring bananas and shells. However, towards the middle of the course, he somehow gets a Boo. He quickly uses the boo, and ends up stealing a star from another racer.

Meanwhile, in the back of the line:

Bowser: Yayayayayayayayayaya! I got a st- WHAT THE? A GHOST FREAKING TOOK IT? RRRRRRRRRWAAAAWWWR!

Bowser quickly goes towards a ? box to attempt to get another star. However, all he got was a stack of five bananas. Approching the ramp at the end of the track, he quickly lays the bananas on the right ramp, while someone had put an up-side-down ? on the left side.

Bowser: Bwahahahaha! Suckers!

Up in the front:

Toad: Easiest race ever! I am about to overlap Bowser!

Toad sees he is at the end of the course, and sees a ? on one of the ramps.

Toad: Hmm, I don't remember seeing this. Free item for me!

Instead of receiving an item, however, Toad finds a super-sensitive bob-omb that immediately exploded when he touched it. It sends both Toad and his kart, still attached to him, flying high in the sky, and landing in the lava found below the course.

A Lakitu immediately tries to get Toad out, but the Lakitu's fishing rod is not strong enough. The line snaps, and Toad screams as he is down back in the lava. The Lakitu hurries and calls for backup, and soon another one came and pulled Toad up back to the course. After all this, Toad is in fourth place.

Toad: ALRIGHT! %$^&%&^! THAT'S &%&^%^&% IT! I AM $# $% TIRED OF &%^&% UNORGANIZED RACES YOU %#$^% $! I #$%#%^% WON YOU %$#%$!

As Toad rage quits, the other racers, except for Toad and Bowser, are easily slipping on Bowser's banana peels left on the ramp, resulting them all to fall in the lava. Bowser quickly pulls ahead of everyone at the last minute, winning both his course and the whole cup. Wario, Mario, Peach, Luigi, DK, Toad then Yoshi follow him.

Bowser: Who's the sucker now, Toad? HUH? HUH?!

Toad: Shut up ^%^& .

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Haha, oh my gosh, I remember how mad Toad got after that race!

Luigi: It sure seems like yesterday.

Peach: Anyway, time to wrap up this episode. Next time we are going to do-

Before Peach can finish her epilogue for the ending episode, Bowser breaks into the studio, inside of his Klown Khopper, and quickly grabs both Mario and Luigi, along with all, but one, of the television cameras.

Bowser: Bwahahahahaha! I finally got my enemies in my grasp! ROOOAR!

Peach: Bowser, put them down!

Bowser: Never! You will have to save them yourself! Since you can't even save yourself, I really doubt you will! Goodbye Peach!

Bowser then quickly flies away in the sky, leaving Peach alone.

Peach: I will show him! Anyway, join us for the special episode, the video clips being completely live, next time! The one and only SUPER PRINCESSS PEACH!

Peach quickly grabs her umbrella named Perry, and is seen running outside as the scene fades into blackness.

**A/N: How did you like it so far? Your favorite clip in this season so far? The worst clip? Did you like the sudden shift? Do you have any other games I should do, that are not mentioned? Do you like these questions at the end of the chapter? Do they annoy you? Yeah? Feel free to send in a review, or any other thing in a review! Thank you all for reading so far!**


	7. Super Princess Peach: SPECIAL

Episode 7: SPP SPECIAL

The scene opens, but instead of the familiar, peaceful setting of inside a studio, it opens up showing Bowser's throne room, with Bowser sitting on this throne, Bowser Junior in his lap and five of the Koopalings sitting in miniature thrones.

A piano is seen sitting by Bowser's throne, the keys facing away from the camera. Ludwig is seen sitting on a piano bench, playing an introductory scene to the show. He continues until Bowser waves him to stop.

Bowser: Quit the music. Anyway, welcome all my victims- I mean viewers! Hahahahahaha. Anyway, I am sorry to say that Mario and Luigi are not available to host this episode.

The television screen shows a five second picture of Mario and Luigi in a custodian closet, gagged and tied in ropes.

Bowser: Oh yeah, and Peach is also not available.

The camera cues to a scene of Peach, occurring just outside of her castle.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach quickly rushes away from Peach's Castle. Except this is not her regular castle seen in Super Mario 64. It is one on a strange, isolated isle. Noticing she is forgetting something, she quickly rushes back, eventually coming out with an umbrella.

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser: So yeah, none of them three are available, so… They asked me to host this episode.

Roy: Did you NOT see that King Dad? She is freaking COMING AFTER US!

Bowser: I have no idea what you are talking about, son.

Iggy suddenly rushes in, looking disappointed.

Iggy: DAD! I found no tapes!

Bowser: Grat!

Bowser rubs his chin, like he always does when he thinks hard.

Bowser: I got it! LAKITUS! Take the TV cameras to Vibe Island and follow Peach!

~7~7~7~7~7

Super Princess Peach

Peach is rushing across the area around Peach's castle, eventually reaching some plains. She is singing as she is walking, obviously enjoying the outdoors. This is when her umbrella decided to act weird.

Peach: La de da da la-

Umbrella: You are correct! This area is the Ladida Plains!

Peach: What the? You talk!

Umbrella: No, some random words are heard, far out in the distance…

Peach: But you do not have a mouth!

The umbrella suddenly sprouts out a mouth.

Umbrella: Want to say that again? If you do, you will go inside my FACE CAVE.

Peach: Okay, geez, sorry, umbrella.

Umbrella: Please call you Perry. I will help you out in your journey by eating stuff on the way.

Peach: Umm, Perry, how does that benefeit me?

Umbrella: You will see, woman. Walk faster, I am getting sweaty!

Peach: Grrrreat, strange umbrella.

Peach keeps walking, meeting a field of flowers as an unknown Lakitu is secretly stalking her with a camera.

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry: Isn't it wrong to stalk people, King Dad?

Bowser: It is not stalking. It is 'Intensive Research done on a person.'

Ludwig: And vhy are you conducting such research on ze Princess? She is not ze next scientific wonder!

Bowser: Not everything in the world needs science as its explanation. Sit and be quiet at your piano, hairball.

Ludwig grumbles, but does not say anything.

Bowser: Plus, she will be your next step-mother!

The Koopalings instantly laughed, not believing that one for even a second.

Clawdia suddenly walks into the throne room.

Clawdia: I HEARD THAT, BOWSY!

Bowser: Oh my gosh, Clawdia, get out! We are on live television! LEAVE WOMAN.

Clawdia: You been hiding me for too long. Just for that, the world can get THIS!

Clawdia models in front of the cameras, taking little steps in her red high heels, matching her now-dyed rainbow-pink hair. She gives one of the cameras, which gives the side views of the group, a kiss on the lens, and begins to hug it. The camera breaks in her arms, and glass shards entered her scales everywhere in her arms and chest. Clawdia immediately runs out the room, screaming and crying out for Kamek.

Bowser: Idiot. Anyway, where were we before that unfortunate event?

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach is seen in a very cold place. This must be Gleam Glacier, world 6. She suddenly begins slipping and sliding everywhere. At one point she even almost did the splitz!

Perry: Now, Princess, be confident! Use the ice to your advantage! You can go so much faster!

Peach: Well.. Okay..

Peach slides on the ice again, this time being confident.

Peach: EEEEEK! THIS IS FUN!

Peach eventually encounters an enemy. Losing control, she bumps into it.

Peach: OUCH!

Perry: Peach, throw me at the enemy!

Peach, unknowing what he means, throws her umbrella accomplice at the enemy. Perry immediately eats them.

Peach: Where do the enemies go after you eat them?

Perry: IT'S A VIDEO GAME! QUIT WORRYING!

Peach: But-

Perry: YOU HUMANS! YOU ALWAYS QUESTION THE IMPOSSIBLE! Enjoy yourself for once and QUIT THINKING REALISTICALLY 24/7!

Peach, shocked by the answer, keeps sliding, until she reaches the ice boss. Peach looks at the boss and immediately laughs.

Peach: A TINY FLYING THING AS A BOSS? HAHAHAHA!

Suddenly, the 'tiny flying thing' turns into A HUGE DRAGON!

Dragon: Call me Blizzaurus! You will get your butt kicked woman!

Peach: Pfft, whatever, giant thing. Get out of my way or my umbrella will eat you!

Blizzaurus: Pfft, that thing with a tiny mouth? My mouth is bigger!

Peach: Because you can never SHUT UP!

Blizzaurus: Excuse me, little pink damsel? Want to take that back or do you want to experience my FACE CAVE?

Peach: Too late; that description has already been used.

Blizzaurus: Really? WELL, I START FADS HERE!

Peach: Pfft, whatever, drama queen. Get out of my way.

Blizzaurus: You are such a weak ^% ^&.

Peach, hearing those words, suddenly grew angry, fire engulfing her everywhere. The ice boss immediately starts freaking out.

Blizzaurus: Okay! Okay! Quit it! You are melting my beautiful complexity!

Perry: What beautiful complexity.

Blizzaurus: DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE OR NOT? GET OUT!

Peach, after calming down, immediately runs away, continuing her trip to the castle.

~7~7~7~7~7

Morton: Oh my gosh, dad! She is coming for us!

Bowser: Do not worry, children. She will go nowhere!

Wendy: Dad, she's in world six…

Bowser: So? I bet she can't continue onto world seven, or my world, because she can hardly defend herself.

Lemmy: Looks like she is doing a great job at that, at this moment.

Bowser: Until something like THIS happens:

===FLASHBACK===

Peach sees a waterfall with floating logs. She quickly jumps across them, successfully crossing. She suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It nearly runs into her.

Peach: GRR, you ^%^&$!

Peach then pulls up a random root to throw it at the flying thing. She pulls up a crying vegetable.

Vegetable: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!

Peach: Aww you poor little veggieboo. Let me put you back in the ground you-

Suddenly, the vegetable kicks Peach in the face with one of its roots. It then runs away from the scene.

Peach's face turned red.

Peach: OH MY GOSH THIS &^*&&*$ PLACE IS FULL OF ^&%^&%s!

~7~7~7~7~7

Morton: Dad, that is such an old running gag. Please quit using that.

Bowser: It proves my point!

Ludwig plays music right after Bowser speaks. Bowser immediately tells him to shut up.

Bowser: Anyway, back to doing 'Intensive Research' on Peach.

Ludwig: You mean stal-

Bowser: SHUT IT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach is now seen in world 8-

~7~7~7~7~7

The Koopalings immediately got up and started screaming.

Bowser Jr: DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP ME!

Bowser: EVERYONE! CALM DOWN AND SIT DOWN! You all are taking this too dramatically!

Wendy: Not our faults our lives actually mean something to us, King Dad!

Larry: So true!

Bowser: *Sigh* Whatever, let's finish that clip.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach is now seen in world 8, with her carrying Perry over her shoulder.

Perry: Oww, your shoulder is digging into my nose.

Peach: Since when did you have a nose?

Perry: SHH!

Peach: Or what? I can throw you in a fire.

Perry immediately begins to get mad, and opens his mouth up WIDE. He tries to swallow Peach whole!

Luckily, Peach holds out her arm far away, preventing Perry from eating her.

The Lakitu filming her laughed hard, immediately covering his mouth.

But too late; Peach saw him. She immediately throws Perry at the filming Lakitu, with Perry immediately swallowing him whole.

Peach: Someone is filming us! And I think I know who!

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser: RATS! She found us!

The Koopalings immediately started running everywhere, with Ludwig banging on the piano keyboard and playing creepy music. This hectic activity continues for half a minute.

Iggy: And she will be here anytime so-

Bowser: EVERYONE CALM DOWN: SHE IS NOT HERE YET-

Alarms begin blaring everywhere, as an image of Peach is shown on the intruder screen.

Bowser: …Alright, guys, proceed!

Everyone, including Bowser, began running everywhere and screaming, while Ludwig sits, banging his fists hard on the piano.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach hears the sound of a loud piano and several screams upstairs. With no guards seen in the castle, she quickly rushes to that room, and busts the door down.

Peach: ALRIGHT! WHERE IS MARIO AND LUIGI?

Bowser: In that… Custodian closet! Let me get them!

Bowser rushes down the hallway. A few minutes later, he comes out with a tied up Mario and Luigi.

Mario: How dare you steal our show, Bowser!

Luigi: Yeah! We are the hosts!

Bowser: And that is why I stole your show.

Mario, Luigi and Peach: Umm, what?

Bowser: Yes! I have the reputation here as being a feared and scary ruler! I wanted to change that by showing my more innocent side, and showing that people can indeed like me! I can be nice! Please, Mario, Luigi and Peach, can my children and I help you with your show? Please!

Mario, Luigi and Peach looked surprised, but Mario asked him a question.

Mario: And why should we?

Bowser: Because…

Suddenly, the power goes out, and the cameras are immediately shut down.

===TRANSMISSION ENDED===


	8. Super Mario RPG: LOTSS SPECIAL

**A/N: Sorry I have not been updating any of my stories for awhile. A series of real life events left me stressed, and not really in the mood to write or update anything else.**

**But, fortunately, everything is well again! I am back with Episode 8, which is also a special episode, as it is not presented to a 'Live audience,' just like the last episode was not. **

**Special thanks to ****agarfinkel ****for the game idea. :)**

**Anyway, here is the long-awaited Episode 8!**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

The power is still out all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land. Bowser, Mario, Luigi and Peach are still sitting inside Bowser's castle, discussing Bowser's new offer for both him and the Koopalings to join in the cast for the show. After the state of shock due to the power going out, Bowser started up the conversation again.

Bowser: Remember that one time when I kidnapped Peach? We were thinking it was going to be a normal kidnapping episode, but boy were we wrong.

== FLASHBACK: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars==

Bowser is quickly running with Peach over his shoulder, and Mario chasing him. Bowser quickly kicks open his castle doors, heading towards the Battle Room. However, as he is running across the long, open hallway connecting two separate castle buildings together, a giant sword slams into the hallway, blocking the way. Bowser, Mario and Peach stop in front of the large weapon.

Sword: Hahaha! I am EXOR! Fear me, mortals!

Bowser: You're a freaking sword that fell tip-down.

Exor: No duh, captain obvious! Anyway! My master, Smithy, wants me to claim this castle as his property! Therefore, you all have five seconds to leave! Or else!

They all just stood there, challenging Exor's demand.

Exor: Then take this!

A sudden blast of wind blew all over the place. Bowser and Peach are immediately blown away from the scene, while Mario barely escapes.

Mario: I hope Peach is still safe! It is time for me to chase after this Smithy &^$# and defeat him!

== END FLASHBACK ==

The characters are still seen in Bowser's castle, still in the dark from the current blackout.

Mario: Oh my, yes! And I also remember the first time Exor tried to fall on the bridge!

== FLASH BACK ==

As Mario, Peach and Bowser cross the bridge, they suddenly see a huge, decorated sword falling from the sky.

Mario thought it was just an obstacle Bowser put to prevent him from getting to Peach, but even Bowser looked shocked at this giant gilded weapon.

Seeing a giant sword falling is weird enough, but something even weirder happened: It spoke! While it was in the air!

Exor: *Falling from sky* I am the great and terrible Exor! Fear m- Ughh…

Instead of landing into the stony material contained in the bridge, Exor's tip completely misses into sticking in the ground, and instead falls straight onto the floor.

Mario, Peach and Bowser stared with confused looks at the fallen sword, then B continues to run off with Peach, jumping over the sword. Mario immediately chased after Bowser again, starting the chase.

Director: CUT!

== END FLASHBACK ==

Bowser: Oh man, that was great! That sword surely was not the sharpest when it came to stick-it landings.

Mario: Yeah. And remember Mallow?

Bowser: Mallow? That one dude who thought he was a frog?

Mario: Yeah, I don't know why he thought that…

Bowser: Because a frog found him floating in a basket when he was a baby.

Mario: Oh yeah! He was the one who had a rip-off story version of Moses!

Bowser: Who in the Ultimate Heifer's name is Moses?

Mario: Oh, he is this character from a historical and religious book some humans read, called the Bible. He had the same story as Mallow as a baby.

Bowser: Bible. Never heard of that book before.

Mario: (Of course you have not, Bowser.)

Bowser: Anyway, do you catch my drift, Mario? I helped out a ton, especially when we joined at Booster's tower.

Peach: Oh my gosh! Booster's Tower! I remember that creep tried to force me into marrying him!

== FLASHBACK ==

Peach is sitting, depressed and not knowing where she is. All she remembers is falling from the sky, landing, and blacking out. Now she awakes in this weird place. Some weird, fat, ugly guy with some Viking-like horned helmet came up to her.

Man: I am Booster!

Peach: Coolstorybro. I can't wait to go back to Mario!

Booster: Too bad! You are staying with me! And guess what?

Peach: *sigh* What?

Booster: You will marry me! HahahahhHSAFSIUHNSDVHJDBSA!

Peach: Eeww! Gross!

Booster is starting to try to marry her on the spot. After a few minutes, he has Peach screaming out Mario's name.

Peach: MARIO! MARIO! PLEASE SAVE ME!

Just as Booster finished his vows, Mario crashed the wedding! Yes, that is a good thing this time!

Mario: Leave Peach alone, &%$*&.

Booster: …All I wanted is a wife!

Mario and Peach quickly leave as Booster starts crying and wailing about still being single.

Booster: I wonder when my next bride will fall from the sky…

Snifits 1, 2 and 3: Never.

== FLASHBACK END ==

Mario: That guy was nasty and desperate.

Bowser: And marries girls that fall out of the sky.

Peach: Shows that I am an angel! Hehe!

Mario: No wonder why he wanted to marry you!

Peach: Hehe yeah! But no way! He is fat! And he has a lazy-eye!

Lemmy: Hey! That offends me!

Bowser: Shut up, Lemmy. How did you get here anyway? You were in the throne room just a few minutes ago, with your siblings!

Lemmy: Plothole.

Suddenly, the other seven of Bowser's children appeared in the middle of the room with flashlights.

Koopalings: Be right back, dad!

The seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr disappear, and reappear two minutes later.

Koopalings: We are back!

Bowser: Dang plotholes! Hey, you, Alex! Quit putting plotholes into the story!

**Alex: *Suddenly hides* Do not say my name! I am not here!**

Bowser: Well quit putting plotholes in the story.

**Alex: BOWSER KOOPA! QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! NOW! **

Bowser: Sorry! Geez! Freaking old hag!

Mario: Anyway, I remember when-

Ludwig's piano suddenly appears on the spot, with all nine thrones appearing after it.

Bowser: This writer needs to grow up.

Mario: ANYWAY. I remember when I had to go to Moleville.

== FLASHBACK ==

Mario is cruising down some weird road. After about ten minutes of walking down this road, he comes across a decent-sized village. He sees several moles crying, and Mario decides to try to save the day by asking one of them why they all are crying.

Mole: *SNIFF* Mite Mole and Dyna Mole are gone! What will we do?!

Mario: Look for them, duh!

The mole starts to cry even harder and louder.

Mario: Quit your crying! And okay, I will help you!

After the mole thanked Mario for volunteering, Mario ventures down into an old mine.

Mario: What a unique name! "The Moleville Mines." Absolutely creative!

Mario goes down into the mine, and explores around the place. This mine was used to mine various valuables, such as diamonds, rubies, and even a part dedicated to everyday materials like iron, salt and coal.

"Was" is the keyword. Everything since has been exhausted. Instead, the mine turned more into a crooks' hideout throughout the years. The Moleville government did not bother closing it down formally.

As Mario keeps exploring his surroundings, seeing if he can find the two lost moles, he suddenly ran into some weird, mutant reptile.

Reptile: Hahaha! I am Croco!

The reptile, who revealed himself to be Croco, suddenly steals Mario's coins. Steaming mad, Mario chases Croco down the once-rich mines.

Mario: Give those back you piece of alligator ^&%&^!

Croco: I am a crocodile, ^&%$, not an alligator!

Mario caught up to Croco, beat the living heck out of him, and continued down the mine path.

Mario suddenly noticed the rocky walls are now blood-red.

Mario: Still some iron-rich rocks. Maybe I am getting closer to finding them!

Right as he said that, a weird thing pointed at Mario.

Thing: I am Punchinello, and I will defeat you!

Punchinello tries to headbutt Mario, but he passed out right as he strikes, dropping a giant bob-omb.

Mario: Okay… Weird- OH MY GOSH! That's a bob-omb!

No duh, Sherlock. Anyway, the bomb exploded, revealing Dyna and Mite.

Moles: We are saved!

Without thanking Mario or even considering him, the two moles run out and went back to their villages.

Mario: Unthankful ^%$&&*s!

== END FLASHBACK==

Peach: Good memories.

Bowser: Yes, so what is your choice, Mario? We had a good past at one point. So, may I please be on the show with my kids?

Mario: …Okay, Bowser.

Bowser: Oh my gosh! Thank you!

Bowser and the Koopalings start partying. Mario, Luigi and Peach join in.

Suddenly, the lights turn back on.

Mario: Yay! The lights turned back on!

Peach: Let's do our next episode then: **Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!**

Bowser: Yeah! My story!

Suddenly, Clawdia appears out of nowhere.

Clawdia: BOWSER! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, MISTER!

Peach: Bowser has a wife?! Explains the kids I guess!

Peach, Luigi and Mario begin laughing as the scene comes to a close.

Bowser: OH MY GOSH! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU AND YOUR PLOTHOLES, ALEX!

**Alex: Good. I also hate your fourth wall breaking. Anyway, thank you all for reading! I will do all game suggestions, so feel free to review a game title you want me to put. And I will work on ALL games posted in my reviews and PM, so do not worry if I do not immediately go to it. Thank you for reading this, and I will try to update this more than I have.**


	9. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: P1

**A/N: Thanks go to ****_Random Dawn 14_**** for this game idea!**

**Also, there are other Game Parody stories started. Kris0820 is writing a simular one, while KhaosOmega is writing a T-version of mine with different scenes! Also read both of them if you have the time!**

Mario: Welcome back to episode 9 of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! I am your host, Mario!

Luigi: And I am Luigi, also hosting.

Peach: I am here to, yet again, do the clips that the Koopalings helped me with gathering!

Bowser: And I am Bowser, also helping out with my useless comments- WHY IS THAT ON THE SCRIPT?

Peach: (Shh just go along with it please) What script?

Bowser: Just a random comment I have stuck from some blooper. Haha!

Mario: Today we have a great episode in store. But before that, let's go to the theme song Ludwig composed!

Ludwig walks to his piano, sitting on the bench, flipping the music sheets to find his start while Wendy got ready to sing.

When he is ready, Ludwig slams his fingers on the piano as Wendy began to sing.

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig**: Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig**: Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy**: YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Yes I am here.)

Luigi! (Ima Luigi!)

Peach! (Rolling them clips! Hehe!)

Bowser! (The King is here!)

Ludwig! (I am at ze piano!)

Lemmy! (Weehee! I'm here!)

Roy! (Yeah yeah.)

Iggy! (Present!)

Morton! (I'm on the phone! OWW! Okay I'm getting off!)

Larry! (Hang on! Watering my plants!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

Mario: Now, if you did not see already, my enemies will be helping me on my show. Say hello to Bowser and the Koopalings!

The live studio audience cheers loudly as both Bowser and the Koopalings bow, while Wendy does a cute curtsy.

Luigi: So, to mark this special occasion, we will look at a popular RPG where we indirectly teamed up with each other! MARIO & LUIGI: BOWSER'S INSIDE STORY!

The audience once again emits deafening cheers. When everything died down, Bowser added his output.

Bowser: …Wait. Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story? Not just Bowser's Inside Story? I never saw YOU do anything! Why are you getting credit?!

Mario: Because you swallowed us whole like the fat butt you are.

Bowser: Fat butt? Excuse me? I only weigh 500 pounds!

Luigi: Sure. Whatever you say. YOU are the one who fell down your own floor.

Bowser: HEY! Be quiet about that! That was Fawful's fault!

Luigi: Then how do you explain this clip?

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

Bowser is seen inside of his castle, cheering at a sudden thought.

Bowser: YES! Clawdia just got kidnapped! That ^&%*& can no longer stop me from eating!

Bowser walks into his dining room, seeing a mountain of food in there.

Bowser: Alright! Let's pig in!

Bowser consumes all of the food seen. He had countless roasts, doughnuts, pies, cakes and other edible goods. He gets so fat that he falls into his own floor!

Director: CUT!

…

Director: I said CUT!

…

Director: …Oh, right. Bowser is stuck in the floor. NEW PLAN. BOOS! Come feed Bowser! We will blame Fawful for Bowser's binge!

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser: Not my fault I have cravings!

Iggy: Actually, king dad, it is your fault, as you apparently have no self control, and you instead satisfy your cravings!

Bowser: Shut up, Iggy.

Iggy: Geez! Sorry! (Grumpy old fatty)

Luigi: Anyway, it is confirmed that Bowser cannot control himself!

Bowser: Quiet!

A hole appears, floating in the air. Clawdia comes out of it.

Clawdia: Mister! I am putting you on a crash diet!

Bowser: NOOO!

Clawdia: Yes! Salad with NO dressing on it tonight! With lean Ostro meat! No Reznor roast for you!

Bowser: NOOO! Woman, get out!

The hole appears in the air again, and Clawdia is once again sucked up inside.

Bowser: These plothole things are becoming the next running gag! An unfunny one too! Anyway, Peach, next clip please!

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

Fawful is seen watching security videos. He sees that the camera has caught Bowser walking by it.

Fawful: Haha giant shelled turtle of turtliness! I shall cream you like the little duckies cream their foodies!

Midbus: Sir, please talk regular.

Fawful: What noises of the vibrations came from the gifted organ of speechiness? I HAVE FURRRY!

Midbus face palmed.

Suddenly, a weird, fat dude in yellow, with purple overalls walks by. He also has a yellow hat on that bears the 'W' emblem.

Midbus: Who is this weird fellow..? Hmm.

Midbus zooms the camera in. Meanwhile…

Wario: Walking outside! Dalala I am so fat!

Wario walks by some weird camera thing as he is singing.

Wario: Food! Food! I love food! I love eating yes I do! I can eat Bowser in one sitting! Yeah! Wait… A camera.

Wario stands in front of the camera and starts mooning it.

Wario: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!

Midbus is watching this with a grossed expression, as Wario's constantly-moving purple overalls are being waved in front of the camera.

Midbus: OH MY GOSH! QUIT IT FAT &%&^!

Wario still continued shaking in front of the camera.

Wario: Shake it shake it!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: WHAT THE? Who included that clip?!

Mario: Wow, is that clip even appropriate?

Kamek suddenly appears in thin air with a clip rating manual. Kamek reads the manual and tries to destroy the clip. Except it does not get destroyed, but it changes into this:

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

The Dark Star is seen floating in the air, singing

Dark Star: OH YEAH! I SUCK AT LIFE I NEED TO BE DESTROYED! YEAH!

Bowser walks up suddenly, and starts taking in deep breaths.

Bowser: I LOVE the smell of nature!

Suddenly, the Dark Star is sucked in by Bowser, through his nose!

Dark Star: Daaaang! This guy sucks more than me! Hehehehehe!

Bowser: Ugh! That thing stunk! Whatever it was!

A vast choir suddenly appears and a giant plug-in air freshener appears with the choir. The air freshener is floating in the air, spinning and glimmering.

Choir: PLUG IT IN, PLUG IT INNNNNNNN!

The choir vanished as quickly as they appeared, the air freshener disappearing with them.

Bowser: Weird. Anyhow, I have this weird desire to open my mouth. Here we go…

Bowser opens his mouth, and a sudden tornado-funnel thing sucks in every small thing into his mouth.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's stomach…

Dark Star: Hehe! See! I SUCK at life! Ahaha! Puns! HAhahahahsydvsydfvasyatfvs!

~7~7~7~7~7

Ludwig: Wow, Kamek, what did you do?! And don't Vacuum Shrooms do that?

Kamek: I tried to destroy it, but it changed to that clip!

Kamek tries his magic again to destroy it once again, except the tape changes yet again! It also instantly plays.

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

The Dark Star is seen once again, looking pretty sad.

Dark Star: I am so sad!

I just said that!

Dark Star: Shut up! Anyway, I want to see Wisdurm.

The Dark Star goes up to a giant carrot. Dark Star knocks on it.

Dark Star: Wisdurm? Hello? Are you there?

A sudden meteorite smashes on both the Dark Star and the giant carrot.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: KAMEK, QUIT IT!

Kamek: Mmmm… Weird ending. A side effect of my magic!

Bowser: My fist breaking your nose will be your next side effect of your magic!

Kamek: Okay okay, your grumpiness!

Kamek disappears.

Luigi: Anyway, before the rude interruption, we met a great friend during the game. Her name is Starlow, and she is a star spirit messenger… thingy. But, did you know she tried to come up with several nicknames before she stuck with Chippy?

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

Bowser is stuck in a cave. He suddenly hears a voice.

Voice: I am inside your body!

Bowser: Yeah, sure. Are you that stinky thing I inhaled earlier?

Voice: ?

Bowser: *Sigh* Nevermind. What is your name?

Voice: I am Star!

Bowser: No, stars do not stink.

Voice: … I am Minty.

Bowser: Those do not stink, either.

Voice: My name is Pinto!

Bowser: No, I do not eat those.

Voice: I am Pianta!

Bowser: Those fat dancing things with trees on their head? On Isle Delfino? No way!

Voice: I am Kat!

Bowser: Eating cats is just rude. Even for me.

Voice: YOU DUMB ^%&^$! SHUT UP! I AM CHIPPY!

Bowser: Chippy… Nice name… And tasty…

~7~7~7~7~7

Lemmy: Hehe! Daddy's so stupid!

Bowser: Oh yeah? Look at Lemmy's report card!

Bowser screens Lemmy's report card. All his grades are straight D's.

Lemmy: *Crying* How DARE you daddy?!

Iggy: Don't worry, twin! Look at the clip I found of both Mario and Luigi inside Dad's body!

Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

Mario and Luigi are in Memory Banks. They ask that weird blue computer thingy for a book, explaining what 1+1 is.

Thing: No book of that type available! Out of stock!

Mario: What books DO you have available from Bowser's memory?

Thing: Absolutely nothing. The shelves are empty.

~7~7~7~7~7

Iggy: See? Dad is stupid as hey!

Lemmy: Hehehe! Thank you Ig!

Iggy smiled.

Peach: That is all the videos we found of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!

Mario: We may make a second part as soon as we find more inside clips!

Peach: Anyway, the next game we will do was mentioned in this chapter! See if you can find it! If you do, send a review saying which! Anyway, words from our sponser, Alex!

**Alex: Thank you, Peach! Anyway, yes I will be making a part two for this game. I want to do more of Mario/Luigi adventures and maybe a clip of that psycho Dr. Toadley! Anyway, review story please! :D**

Peach: And there's Alex! We will be on soon! But for now, this is:

Ludwig plays a series of bold chords on the piano as Wendy sings.

Wendy: Maaaarrrioooo Sceeeeeeennes….. GONE… WRRRRROOOOONGG!


	10. Super Mario Sunshine

Episode 10: Super Mario Sunshine

**A/N: YES! I am finally updating! IT HAS BEEN NEARLY TWO WEEKS!**

**Readers: *In head* OMFG ALEX please update this story! **

**Alex: Hmm… Too busy doing this… That… Hmm.**

**But yeah, for real, I had finals all last week in my classes. Good news is that I passed all of my classes! ^_^ **

**But I will be on more to make more frequent updates (compared to this wait anyhow.)**

The camera turns on, illuminating both the stage and the studio audience for the TV watchers at home. The recording camera then does an exceptional panning maneuver, eventually focusing on the MSGW gang. Each member, except for Ludwig who is sitting at the piano, is sitting on either a couch or a throne. The bliss sound of Ludwig's own composed music, playing as the show's interlude, is also heard throughout the studio.

The studio audience then stands up and starts clapping and cheering, ever so scared of the consequences Alex has in store for them if they do not. As Mario takes in a deep breath to welcome everyone, the audience quiets.

Mario: Hello, and welcome everyone to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! We so far broadcasted eight regular episodes and two special episodes! That totals nine!

Luigi: Ten, moron!

Mario blushes with embarrassment as he tries to make up a pathetic excuse.

Mario: Oh, sorry, ten. I thought an episode was a prelude or something.

Luigi: Uh huh.

Mario: Anyway, congratulations to the viewers who guessed the game right!

Peach: Great job to **Sinister Bowser, Gabriella, **and **Peach! **The correct game IS Super Mario Sunshine!

Mario: No need to congratulate yourself, chica!

Peach: Oh yeah? I should congratulate myself! This show will not exist without me!

Mario: Woman-

Luigi: QUICK, CUT TO THE THEME SONG AND COMMERCIAL BREAK!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (RUNNING AWAY FROM PEACH!)

Luigi! (Trying to get Peach not to kill Mario!)

Peach! (LEMME AT HIM!)

Bowser! (She looks even more mad than me when I lose!)

Ludwig! (Playing this lovely melody!)

Lemmy! (I CAN BALANCE ON THREE BALLS AT ONCE!)

Roy! (I can pop three balls at once!)

Iggy! (Oh no you don't, Roy!)

Morton! (So much drama… Must… Join in… on IT!)

Larry! (I really feel like tropical fruit.)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

The commercial starts with some suspense music, in a dimly lit room. A creepy voice then begins talking.

Voice: Welcome to Dark Land, home to all the Koopa Troop. An evil force, named the Mushroom Kingdom, is, for the first time in history, on the offensive. Hundreds of Koopas are killed, wounded or trapped as prisoners of war. Just as the Koopa Kingdom begins to lose hope, an unlikely group of seven heroic Koopas emerge…

The seven Koopalings pop out, looking as intimidating as they can.

Voice: Together, they vow to team up, to prevent the evil Mushroom Kingdom from advancing. We all know they lost everytime they attempted to conquer a land… But is this time an exception? Only the game can tell!"

Seven toads suddenly walk in, and each one tries to attack a separate Koopaling. The Koopalings seriously hurt each of the seven toads.

Voice: New features are now shown in this game! Any safe area will play suspense music, while dangerous areas will play happy, cheery music! Never seen before in any other game! Also, never get bored, people can battle each other through this new invention: An Internet cord! An extra 15 coins! So call now! **M5-6-5-4-3-5-6P** for Mushroom Kingdom residents, and **K9-17-11-9-8-10-14B** for Dark Land residents! Call now!

The Koopalings each do a cute pose to appeal to everyone.

Voice: Do not settle for ordinary! Get Koopalings 64 today!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Koopalings 64… I actually liked that game… too bad it did not release into the Real World.

Iggy: Especially since it was during our hiatus.

Luigi: Yeah, so we cannot do bloopers for those games, as Alex most likely will not let us.

Peach: True, but now let's move on to this episode's game!

Bowser: The hit where we framed Mario and kidnapped Peach. We then went to come crazy volcano for a spa date! This game is… Super Mario Sunshine!

The SMSS title appears on the giant TV that displays the clips, and fanfare music is being played.

Ludwig: Hmm, inspiration for a new symphony.

Luigi: That music is nice… Yeah!

Mario: Unlike that music found in those special shine sprite courses…

Super Mario Sunshine

Mario is going through Bianco Hills, trying ever so desperately to obtain the sixth shine sprite and to clean up the icky, polluted pond.

After arriving at the pond, the Mushroom Kingdom hero looks around, seeing a cave. Having a feeling that he should go inside the cave, Mario wonders how he will get across the polluted pond. Seeing a diseased lily close by, he uses the laws of physics, AKA having FLUDD shoot water the opposite direction, to propel himself towards the cave. Mario quickly jumps up to the cave's ledge, then jumped into the dark abyss…

He safely lands in an area, but finds out he does not have FLUDD with him. He feels like he is in ruins without his mechanical buddy. What is even worse is the background music polluting this weird realm of moving blocks…

Do do do do-do do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-

Mario: SHUT THE HECK UP! I AM TRYING TO &^%$$*$ CONCENTRATE HERE!

The music, however, continues.

Mario: Okay. ^&%$# this. I am jumping off this cliff into the unknown.

Mario jumps off, falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Poor Mario gave up on those levels!

Mario: Yes! I wore earplugs after that time, also. That woman, or whoever it was- no, WHATEVER it was, mocking my theme song. That is an absolute no-no.

Luigi: Not to mention FLUDD was stolen from you.

Mario: Yeah, but the weird thing is that I got him back after I left that level.

Bowser Jr: Yeah, I stole him when you entered that area, it would make it easier if you had FLUDD there.

Mario: Oh yeah! I remember when you revealed yourself to being Shadow Mario! Peach, roll that clip!

Peach: Coming right up! Hehe…

Super Mario Sunshine

Mario is at Pinna Park, chasing after Peach, who has just gotten abducted and taken to that area. As he lands at Pinna Park, after being shot out of that cannon, he quickly runs to come rollercoaster and gets on it. As he is on the rollercoaster, Mario sees some strange, foreign balloons and a giant attacking robot, and the robot looks like it will try to attack him! Mario quickly got the idea to launch the balloons filled with FLUDD's water, at the robot, eventually breaking the body of the robot.

The head, however, opened up, and Shadow Mario jumps out. As he jumps out, Shadow Mario morphs into Bowser Jr.

Jr: You bad man! Keep cleaning this island up! And leave my Grandma Peach alone!

Peach: GRANDMA PEACH?!

Jr: Sorry! My mama Peach!

Peach: Mama? I'm your mama?

Jr: Yes! Did that bad man mess with your memory?

Peach: I am so confused…

Both Mario and Jr face palmed.

Peach: What?!

Jr: Sorry, mama got a concussion when we took her back. She hit her head on the ground pretty good when I flipped her over. And you will never get her back! This old man in a white coat gave me this cool, special paintbrush!

Suddenly, FLUDD responded.

FLUDD: Old… Man… White…Coat?

Peach: I feel like I am going to pass out… Hehe! Rainbow Peachie!

Peach then collapses inside of the robot head.

Jr: … Anyway, I gotta take care of mama! Have fun!

Jr squirts graffiti everywhere, then backflips into the head of the robot, successfully landing in the cockpit. The head then grew propellers and it begins to fly off, detatching itself from its destroyed body. However, the head crashes into the tree, and Mario can see Jr falling out of the head, passed out.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: I hated that scene! It was probably the worst scene I have ever been in! It makes me look like a stupid blonde girl!

Mario: Agreed, that script… How the heck does a girl not know that whether somebody is their own child or not?

Ludwig: Contrary to popular lore, it is scientifically possible for a female to not know if a certain kid is their own posterity. One reason can be because the kid runs away, or gets kidnapped, and does not return until years later. Sure, maybe their maternity instincts kick in, and the mother recognizes them, but others will not know. Another reason can be because the babies got swapped at the hospital-

Bowser: Keep quiet, Einstein! Or I will throw you out of the window!

Ludwig: Geez! Sorry!

Mario: Speaking of being thrown out of the window…

Super Mario Sunshine 

Mario is in the Pianta Village Shine Sprite course, and sees a random Pianta. Mario goes up to the Pianta and talks to him. But, instead of the Pianta responding back verbally, the Pianta throws him straight up into the air. Mario lands on the ground with a 'thud.'

Pianta: Ugh, I think I stretched a muscle…

Mario: Wow, that was rude!

Pianta: Do not fear, we show love that way!

Mario: Yeah, you show love by throwing them. Mkes total sense. Not.

Pianta: I WOULD THROW YOU, BUT I HAVE TOO MUCH HATRED FOR YOU!

Mario: Dang! Calm down! I was joking!

Mario walks up to another Pianta, this time it is a tiny Pianta child. Mario then starts talking to it.

Little Pianta: I am just a kid, but I bet I can throw farther than that guy over there! Want me to prove it?

Mario: No, I believe you.

Little Pianta: No! I insist!

The little Pianta then picks up Mario and throws him so far, way farther and higher than the huge Pianta seen earlier.

Mario: Wow! He was not lying!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Umm… That scene was in the game!

Mario: I still thought it was humorous.

Bowser: It was more humorous when Mario got thrown in jail!

Super Mario Sunshine

Shortly after Mario lands on the airstrip, two tough Piantas march up towards the plane, looking really upset.

The scene changes into a very dark courtroom with some old Pianta judge that should already be retired, and another prosecuting Pianta.

Judge: What is this next case?

Prosecutor: The defendant, Mario Mario, is accused of polluting our beautiful home of Isle Delfino, which sounds a lot like the shape of the island! Hahahahahaha…

Judge: *Pounding gavel* ORDER! ORDER!

Prosecutor: Sorry! Anyway, look at this poster of the criminal. We drew all of the facial features described by the witnesses, and it matches HIS MUG!

Peach: OBJECTION!

Judge: OVERRULED! I hereby order the defendant to clean this entire island-

Peach: HOW DARE YOU OVERRULE MY OBJECTION! I AM THE ^%*&# PRINCESS PEACH OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM YOU OLD, CRUSTY %&^# HAG!

Judge: Security! Escort this *& #& out of my court!

Peach begins kicking and screaming, throwing out useless threats at the judge.

Peach: This means war, *&^#*!

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry: I feel like eating coconuts.

Mario: Random.

Larry: Be right back, getting coconuts!

A hole appears above Larry, sucking him up, then closes up once again.

Bowser: … While Larry goes to get coconuts, let's talk a little bit about Yoshi, who also likes them.

Mario: Well, we found Yoshi when Shadow Mario tried to kidnap the egg, and ever since I found him, he just loved eating fruit and squirting… Is that stomach acid… at everything.

Luigi: Not to mention he needed to eat food to continue to live.

Yoshi: And how Yoshi hate water!

Yoshi gets sucked up in a black hole.

Bowser: … Alex! This is not funny!

Alex: Quiet, mortal!

Bowser: … Anyway, Peach, roll the next clip!

Super Mario Sunshine

A green spotted egg is sitting on top of a rooftop, high above the streets of Delfino Plaza. The egg cracks open as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, more widely known as Mario, jumps onto it. Locked up inside the egg is the miniature version of our favorite dinosaur. As Mario makes himself comfortable, Yoshi is submissive, unlike the scenes of Episode 3, and goes exactly the way Mario wants him to go, like they both were telepathic.

After a little bit of exploring, Mario noticed that Yoshi is getting pretty hungry, so he allows Yoshi to go to the Delfino Plaza marketplace to eat some fruit. However...

Yoshi: Yoshi no want that! Yoshi want pizza!

Mario: This fruit is healthier for you! Just eat it!

Yoshi: No! Yoshi want fast food!

Mario: This is fast food! It's right in front of you!

Yoshi: No! Yoshi want butter! Yoshi want meat! Yoshi want sugar!

Mario: *Face Palm* New Yoshi please!

Director: Okay! CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Iggy: Good, it is unhealthy for Yoshis to have that type of diet. They would kill themselves with that much saturated fat!

Larry appears again, with 13 coconuts and a pointy stick.

Larry: Now, watch me break open this coconut Polynesian style!

Larry then slams the face of the coconut on the pointy stick, revealing all the coconut milk contained inside. Larry hands everyone else a whole coconut, and there is one left over.

Wendy: What's Polynesian? And why do you have one coconut left over?

Larry: Polynesians are these group of people who live on various islands in Earth's Pacific Ocean. They are one of the three main groups of Pacific Islander.

Wendy: Umm…

Bowser: Larry, have you been studying human history again?

Larry: Yes, why?

Bowser: Oh. Pass that stick over here, please.

Mario: While we sit here, breaking open coconuts and drinking the sweet milk, Peach will show you our last clip of the day. I CALL THAT STICK NEXT!

Super Mario Sunshine

Mario is once again on Yoshi, exploring the Gelato Beach area for some blue coins and shine sprites. Eventually they come across the super massive seashore. The Yoshi kept freaking out and ran into the sea.

Mario: What are you doing you idiot?!

Yoshi then appears out of a black hole, and kept running into the ocean, again and again.

Mario: What is that huge hole above me? And why is my Yoshi committing suicide so much?!

Yoshi: OWOWOWOOWOOW!

Mario: …

Director: … Do I really need to say it?

~7~7~7~7~7

All of the characters are now drinking their coconut milk and relaxing on reclining chairs. As Larry finished his first half of the coconut, he added:

Larry: If you really want to eat the inside… Then okay I guess, but it is very fibrous.

Wendy looked up from a magazine she has out, and tries to ask her question yet again.

Wendy: Larry, what is that 13th coconut for?

Larry: You will see! ALEX! Do your magic!

A black hole appears, and out comes…

Bowser: Oh heck no! I am getting out of here!

Figure expelled from the hole: Bowser! Get your scaly behind back here!

Bowser keeps running, not stopping at all.

Peach: He's not coming back, Clawdia.

Clawdia: %$*# him! Give me the stick and coconut, my son, please.

Larry hands her the materials asked. Clawdia cracks open the coconut and sits in Bowser's empty, huge throne. She pulls a lever, and the throne reclines.

Clawdia: Ahh, this is the life.

Peach: Sadly, we have to end this episode. Alex has several challenges for you all, but before we get to her, here is a clip showing a sneak-peak of the next episode!

~7~7~7~7~7

?

Mario: I can't believe we have to search, in some tropical jungle, for a stupid-

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Here is your hint! And this next game also has Piantas! Well, good night everyone!

The scene goes dark as the transmission is ended.

**A/N: Yes, the next game's guess is really easy, but there is another symbol in the story, that is much harder to guess. The Phone Numbers in the commercial. Whoever can get how I got those letters and numbers, I will be very impressed! To anyone who can figure it out, I will do their choice for episode 13! Runner-ups will get 14, 15, 16, etc. See if you can get it! Just send in a review, or a Private Message, I guess.**

**Hint for ph#: The Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom phone numbers are related to each other. This is why I put dashes in. Also, the phone numbers may symbolize certain characters in a certain way! **

**It is okay if nobody can get it, even it took me awhile as of how I did it! Silly me I guess!**


	11. Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door

**A/N: Sorry an update took forever! Oh my gosh, I got so lazy! Too lazy to even write, and I had no inspiration! A sort of… Writer's block I guess. Because of that, this episode may be terrible compared to my other ones. I humbly apologize for this!**

**REUPDATE: Sorry, apparently does not update some of the transition breaks I used, so I had to put some in on certain parts. Sorry for the confusion!  
**

Episode 11

The cameras are now rolling, broadcasting everything in front of its lens to all of the Mario world. Again, the hosts are sitting on huge, comfy couches and the Koopas are all on their own thrones.

Mario: Greetings to all out there! I am so glad you can make it to episode 11 of MSGW! I can't believe we been running for eleven episodes!

Luigi: It is even more surprising that we even get enough views for this show to be running still!

Bowser: Of course it is still running! The Koopalings and I are on this show!

Mario: Uh huh Bowser, nice ego there.

Bowser: Thank you!

Peach: We have a great episode in store for everyone here! But before we get to that, let's get down to our regular business and announcements. I would like to announce that the contest mentioned during the last episode is still going on until I update chapter 12. So it is not too late to send in what you think the phone numbers mean! Even if it is just one phone number you found the meaning to, it will still be counted if nobody figures both of them out. Also, congrats to everyone who guessed the game right! The game IS PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Luigi: What about the Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64?

Peach: That game will be made into an episode in the future, but for now this game fits into this Pianta category of games.

Luigi: Ahh! Anyway, we will be back after this break

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Its-a-me, Mario!)

Luigi! (Luigi's Numba 1!)

Peach! (OOH! PEACHIE'S GOT IT!)

Bowser! (ROAR!)

Ludwig! (I love the Ivory Keys.)

Lemmy! (I want some ice cream!)

Roy! (I gained 30 pounds in the past month. Must be muscle.)

Iggy! (Roy is getting fat! He hasn't been to the gym for a month!)

Morton! (Hi.)

Larry! (I should bring coconuts again this episode...)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

========= Commercial =========

Mario: Has the Ruler of your kingdom been kidnapped? Do you think they are at risk of being kidnapped? Do you love them enough to save them? Then buy Mario insurance! Here are some testimonials from our loyal customers! They are all real people, not actors.

Toadsworth: I recently bought Mario insurance for Peach! Now every time Peach is kidnapped, I can count on an agent from Mario insurance to save her!

Link: I also bought Mario insurance for Zelda! There are even Mario insurance agents all the way in Hyrule! This company is amazing! Now I know who to contact when Zelda is kidnapped!

Commander Shroob: *}#^^*]%}{*^#%{%{]_^*~%{} (Mario insurance is astounding! Now Princess Shroob is as safe as ever! Thank you Mario insurance!)

Mario: Buy Mario insurance for the ones you love today! Guaranteed that a Mario insurance agent will save you or your ruler in 8 worlds or less!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Umm... Isn't Link an agent for Mario insurance?

Mario: Yeah, I do not know why he took part in that commercial.

Peach: Anyway, the next game starts when I am venturing alone in the stress of a run-down, ghetto town. Coming upon a special box, obtained a map leading t a magical treasure. But, instead, it led to something a lot worse! This episode will span through two different episodes! This game is PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR!

Again, banners appeared everywhere, and a little Paper Mario pixel is seen jumping all over the place. As the excitement died down, Bowser continues.

Bowser: It is the game where three separate forces eventually all meet up at the end. Here is how the game starts.

====== PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR======

Mario: Okay, time to find Princess Peach! And to also find the crystal stars using this cool ancient map thing!

Goombella: I agree! Let's do this Mario!

Mario goes down the tube shown by Professor Frankly, and finds a warp pipe leading to the Petalburg Meadows.

Meanwhile...

Grodus: Alright, we have Peach! But let's look for that ancient map too! We need those crystal stars! Shadow Sirens! Report at once!

Shadow Sirens: No! Go away!

Grodus: NOW!

Three dark beings, most likely sisters, popped up from the ground.

Beldam: FINE! Dahek you want doe? Us girls need to get our nails did y'know.

Marilyn: GUH!1

Beldam: SHUT UP!

Vivian: Master, what do you want?

Grodus: QUIT YOUR TALKING! And thank you for actually showing respect, Vivian. You should be the new leader for the Shadow Sirens.

Beldam: # ^%& NO! THAT IS MY JOB!

Vivian: Sir, please continue.

Grodus: I want you to stop a mustachioed man. He has the magic map that is leading to your Queen's coffin. We must stop him and get all seven Crystal Stars so the Queen's power can be ours!

Marilyn: Alright, girls, let's do this!

Grodus: What the heck? Marilyn talks?

Marilyn: Oops I mean… GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Beldam: AY AY I DON'T SEE YA GIRLS MOVIN DEM BODIES! LET'S GO STOP DIS MAN!

Back to our heroes:

Mario: Okay, let's try this door.

Mario opens the door and sees Professor Frankly sitting there, reading a book. Goombella walks up to him.

Frankly: GOOMBELLA!

Goombella: Woah, old geezer, you remembered my name?

Frankly: EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Goombella: An old geezer.

Frankly: Oh, okay. My hearing aid wasn't on. Anyway, I am reading a lore of a hidden treasure way below this city, and a special map is needed. If only we had that map-

Goombella: YOU MEAN THIS MAP?!

Goombella takes the map from Mario, and shows it to Frankly.

Frankly: OH MY GOSH! IT IS! FOLLOW ME!

Frankly runs out of the door, Mario and Goombella following him. However, as they go outside…

Frankly: Need some help with action commands and all that jazz?

Mario: Look, old dude, I have been on several adventures kidnapping some dependant woman in a pink skirt. So, I know my "jazz," thank you very much.

Frankly: Okay, let's go down this pipe!

The three of them go down the pipe, and explore the floors below them, going down every other pipe seen. Eventually, they lead up to a black chest.

Chest: FREE ME! I HAVE GOLD!

Mario: I do not care, I already have the 999 coin maximum limit.

Chest: I HAVE PASTA AND CHEESE!

Mario: OKAY!

Mario finds the key and frees the chest, except he got cursed.

Mario: ^% &#% #!

Storming outside, Mario walks on a plane panel, and suddenly turns into a plane. Goombella and Frankly jump inside of this Mario Plane. He guides himself to a ledge, eventually turning back into his usual stuff. A door is seen, and he walks through it. There, he sees a huge door.

Goombella: Now stand on the podium right there, and raise the map.

Cool magic stuff involving bright lights happen, and a star has been added to the map.

Frankly: BACK TO MY PLACE!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Now, we got the framework of the game over with.

Luigi: Time for some bloopers!

Bowser: First! You know the failed scene of me obsessing over a Peach poster? Yeah, the time that was put into the game, I already knew it was fake. HOWEVER! The first time it was filmed, I did not know it was fake. Roll the clip Peach!

===PM:TTYD===

Bowser, after destroying an innocent-looking meadow, stumbles upon a house in Petalburg. Outside of that house, he sees Peach!

Bowser: Oh, Peach, I like you! Please come live at my castle!

Peach: …

Bowser: Oh man, do not be shy now! I will break into that house and bring you to a happier place! My castle!

Peach: …

Bowser: She must be so happy to see me, she's speechless!

Peach: …

Bowser: How do you smile so much? Doesn't that hurt your face?

Peach: …

Bowser: HEY! PLEASE TALK! I HATE BEING IGNORED!

Peach: … Stupie head!

Bowser: DID YOU REALLY JUST CALL ME A STUPIE HEAD?

Peach: … STUPIE HEAD!

A baby crawls out of the window Peach is at, and eventually Peach falls to the floor. She is actually a poster!

Baby: BIG THING STUPIE HEAD!1

Koopa: HEY! GET OFF MY SUPERIOR PRINCESS PEACH POSTER!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Not too much different in the game, to be honest.

Bowser: I can't believe that baby called me a stupie head! Parents these days!

Koopalings: Stupie head!

Bowser: brb crying

Luigi: Try to talk regular please, Bowser.

Mario: ROFL he will never talk properly.

Peach: Hypocrite much Mario! LOL!

Luigi: … WHY ME! OMG!

Ludwig: *Ahem* Continue with this show please, idk why you guys are acting all weird.

Bowser: *snickers* Oh, speaking of Snickers, let me eat one.

Luigi: Pig.

Bowser: Wrong. The pigs were those people in that dark, creepy place.

Mario: OH MY GOSH! TWILIGHT TOWN! I remember that pig episode!

==== PM: TTYD ====

Mario and Flurrie pop out of a strange brown tube. They end up in a very strange city. An old geezer walks up to them.

Old geezer: Welcome to our town, Twilight Town! I am the mayor, Mayo-

The old geezer turns into a pig.

Pig: OINK OINK OINK!

Flurrie: What a pig ahahahahahahaha omg I am so good at puns ahahahahahahaahahasuhfsebg

Mario: Please shut up, you fat floating cow.

Flurrie: EXCUSE ME?

Mario: FAT FLOATING COW!

Flurrie: GRR! I AM GOING TO HUR-

Flurrie turns into a floating pig.

Mario: Floating pig. Eh. Close enough.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Lame clip.

Luigi: You're a lame clip.

Mario: Hey, atleast I try! Where the hell are your clips!

Luigi: FINE! I WILL TELL YOU OF MY ADVENTURES!

==== PM: TTYD: Luigi's Edition =====

Luigi: dalalalalalalalaalala walking down this weird place named after food- Ooh I am hungry!

Luigi then gets a letter.

Luigi: From a "Master Crepe." Hmm, that name makes me hungry.

Luigi opens up the letter and reads it.

Letter: PLEASE HELP! Our princess, Princess Éclair, has been kidnapped by a Chestnut king! We need you to defeat him!

Luigi: … Okay, what the heck are all these food people doing here? ARE THEY TEASING ME?

Luigi, despite this, accepts his adventure, and begins his journey.

Luigi: Alright, so I need to go to different places to get these Compass pieces… And Éclair should be safe!

Luigi gets this weird map, and goes to every place listed on there. From a smoking-hot volcano from a strange forest. He got all the compass pieces, except for the one Éclair has.

After finding the pieces, he sees the Chestnut King with Éclair. Luigi then battles the king, and defeats him. Then the truth is told; The Chestnut King was turned evil by Crepe.

That is when Crepe appears.

Crepe: NOW GIVE ME ALL THE POWER, SO I CAN RULE THIS PATHETIC PLACE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

However, Éclair's crown glows, which gave Luigi the power to know Crepe's move. Using this to his advantage, Luigi also defeats Crepe, the true enemy of the kingdom. Finding this journey to be a waste of time, rather than the happily-ever-after ending, Luigi quickly goes home. Because of him, Éclair will no longer have a wedding day. Oh, the pity!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Man, I thought that adventure would be good.

Mario: Well, at least you were not bored! Here's a clip of REAL boredom.

=== PM: TTYD ===

Mario and his Yoshi partner (Who will remain with the name 'Yoshi' as the player can change the name) are exploring the Keelhaul Key island, looking for something very important.

Mario: I can't believe we have to search, in some tropical jungle, for a stupid ring that some stupid Piantas lost!

Yoshi: They may be stupid, but Piantas are very strong. They do not appreciate you insulting them!

Mario: But still! WHO FREAKING LOSES A RING THAT GOES ACROSS THEIR WHOLE FREAKING HAND? Would they not notice if it fell off? Or is their hand covered in freaking blubber?

Yoshi: Quit your talk! Use your eyes, not your mouth! I am sich and tired of your complaining! And lose weight, you're heavier than Mars!

Mario: Not my fault food is good.

Yoshi: … I am pretending that I did not hear that.

Mario: FOOD IS GOOD! Did you hear that? Did you did you did you di-

Yoshi: SHUT UP AND KEEP LOOKING FOR THE DANG RING!

The two bicker at each other as they kept walking, until Yoshi finds a ring on the floor.

Yoshi: Found it first, fat ^&%&!

Mario: I bet I can bounce if I do a belly flop!

Yoshi: I bet you can do. C'mon, fatty, move them legs! Let's find those Piantas!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: Poor Yoshi. I feel your pain.

Mario: I am not THAT bad, am I?

Luigi: Umm, you actually are pretty bad. Over the years, however, you've gotten better. I can say that.

Peach: I remember I got possessed by that Shadow Queen.

Mario: I REMEMBER WHEN I ACCEPTED TO JOIN HER!

Luigi: IDIOT! Why did you do that?!

Mario: Watch this clip.

===== PM: TTYD =====

Shadow Queen: Hmm, mustached man. You look useful. Join me.

Mario: What are your benefeits?

Shadow Queen: Some dark magic for you.

Mario: Not good enough.

Shadow Queen: Hmm, and some pasta, meatballs,a nd garlic bread.

Mario: I AM TOTALLY IN!

Shadow Queen: Alright, here's some dark power. Let's possess this little girl[Peach]!

Mario gets super dark powers. He points at the ceiling, and quickly swings his whole arm down. Lightning comes out of the ceiling.

Mario: AWESOME!

The Shadow Queen then possesses Peach, and suddenly sucks out ALL power from Mario, not just the dark magic.

Mario, suddenly feeling dizzy and faint, falls to the floor, and sees nothing but black. He has passed out!

Shadow Queen: That, is how you defeat a fat plumber who obsessed over food 24 hours a day. He probably even dreams of swimming in a pool of molten Mozzarella cheese.

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: … All these clips are lame!

Peach: Not my fault! Blame Alex the producer!

Alex: HEY GUYS! I AM NOT HERE!

Bowser: Really? Looks like you are!

Alex: BOWSER! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON A COCONUT!

Bowser: Shut up girl.

A hole appears over Bowse-

Bowser: OKAY! SORRY!

Alex: Good boy!

Peach: …. Umm, anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter. These are all the clips we found, but if we stumble upon more, we will make a part 2 of this episode! Thank you for joining us and watching!

Mario: What will the next game be?

Peach: Oh yeah. Here is a hint for the next game:

==== ? ====

Mario, Luigi, a yellow Toad and a blue Toad chase after Princess Peach after she gets kidnapped by some characters hidden inside of a giant cake…

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Easy game to guess. Review if you know it! Anyway, good night, world! This is your girl Peach, saying farewell!

Mario: I am Mario, your host!

Luigi: I am Luigi!

Bowser: I am Bowser

Koopalings: And we are the Koopalings!

All: SEE YOU ALL ON EPISODE 12!

**A/N: No guarentees of when Episode 12 will be released, but it will most likely not be as long as this episode took. Then again, I should not say that, as it may not come to pass. Anyway, I will try my hardest to keep this updated, unlike my past few weeks of absence.**


	12. New Super Mario Brothers Wii

Episode 12- New Super Mario Brothers Wii

**A/N: Before I begin this episode, I will like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. **

**List of reviewers:**

**TheShinyOshawott, Yoshi with a Mustache, Kookylover98, Wafflegirl0304, Random Dawn 14, KhaosOmega, YoshiRandomlyExplodes, agarfinkel, Daisy Is My Fake Wife LOL, Pyro-Link, Kaiimi, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend, kris0820, Light Speed508, FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover, Bumblebeesuperfanboy, Peach(guest), Sinister Bowser, Gabriella(guest), Koopa Koot, Owen96, Write it Light, TheScorpion0081, Stranger(guest), Guest(guest), Daisy(guest), marionumba1(guest), AlphaWolf(guest) and Spike Brigadier!**

**WHEW! *Takes deep breath***

**But seriously, thanks to all of you for your support, and taking the time to review this story! You guys really improve it, and you all come up with great ideas for my next chapter! I couldn't have gone this far without you all.**

**It sounds like I am about to quit writing this story, but that is not the case, just acknowledgement that I think you all deserve! It will continue!**

**Anyway, back to the story. **

~7~7~7~7~7

Applause is heard as the dark scene suddenly lights up, the eleven "hosts" are seen sitting on their luxury furniture, with Ludwig at the piano playing prelude music. As the scene quiets down, the sonic waves caused by the audience and the piano are now nonexistent. Noticing the camera is now rolling, Mario starts the show.

Mario: Welcome everybody! We are so glad you all could come today!

Luigi: Today we have a neat show for you all! One of the first games where multiple players can play AT THE SAME TIME!

Ludwig: Also the first game us Koopalings been in since Superstar Saga in 2003!

Bowser: Yes, a very important game, in more ways than one. That means everything must go according to plan. Feh, like that will ever happen.

Peach: Alright, who are the viewers who guessed this game right?

Morton: I'm coming! I'm coming! Okay, congratulations to **KhaosOmega**, **Sinister Bowser**, **Daisy**(guest), **Marionumba1**(guest), and **AlphaWolf**(guest)! The guess was not too hard in my opinion, though. As far as comments are concerned for you reviewers: Everyone's games suggested will be used.

**- TheScorpion0081-** Thank you for the two nice reviews!

**- AlphaWolf-** Thanks for the suggestion. I will be doing NSMB2 in the near future. Thank you for the idea!

**- Spike Brigadier-** Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review!

**- The Stranger/Guest posts**- xD thanks for the reviews.

Junior: Thank you Morton! Anyway, do all you wonderful people out there remember when we suddenly popped out of the Princess's birthday cake?

Morton: Everyone was probably wondering who the heck we were, haha.

Junior: Exactly. We all improved. We are no longer the old Koopalings of the 1990's. We are the new and improved Koopalings of the 21st Century!

Roy: "We?" You are not a Koopaling, Junior.

Junior: YES I AM!

Bowser: Calm down kids!

Peach: QUICK! CUT THE FEED CAMERAMAN!

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Calm them down!)

Luigi! (HOW?!)

Peach! (Oh great. Drama!)

Bowser! (CALM DOWN EVERYONE!)

Ludwig! (I would join the drama, but I am playing the piano!)

Lemmy! (Shut up!)

Roy! (Junior's not a Koopaling! Junior's not a Koopaling!)

Iggy! (Hahahahahahaha non-Koopaling! Loser!)

Morton! (Junior doesn't have his own line!)

Larry! (I should get some food for us.)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**Junior:** HEY! HOW COME I DO NOT HAVE A LINE?

**Wendy:** Because you are a tag-a-long, Junior. I'll include you next time I guess. Anyway…

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

Commercial break.

Peach: Hello everyone! Do you have any pet peeves?

Daisy is seen laughing and giggling extremely loud at a video of a man being chased by a huge spider. Peach looks at her in disgust.

Peach: …UGH! Quit it Daisy!

Daisy: Hehehehe… Anyway, Peach, it looks like you need the Peeve-O-Gun, invented by some random person! I just took credit!

Random Toad: I invented that! People who steal annoy me!

Daisy shoots him with the gun.

Random Toad: Eh, stealers are not too bad.

Peach: You can shoot yourselves to get your pet peeves taken away from you also! Now you can get the Peeve-O-Gun for $199.99! … Umm, why do they not make it $200?! Pennies annoy me!

Daisy shoots her with the Peeve-O-Gun.

Peach: I love pennies!

Suddenly, the gun explodes.

Daisy: … ^%$# &^%#!

Peach: Are you sure Ludwig didn't invent that? Anyway, since we do not have a gun, let's end this.

Mario: *Talking fast* Side effects may include craziness and death. Peach and Daisy are not responsible if either one happens. Do not put 'sue us' in your death will please. Blame the random Toad because he invented it.

Peach: There we have it! Buy the Peeve-O-Gun today!

Random Toad: ^&!% &^% LITTLE *&^$*^#$*&! I $^*&#^$*$ HATE YOU $& $$#$ STEALING MY ^&%*&^$ WORK *&^%*&^!

Peach: … GIVE ME A NEW GUN PLEASE.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Weirdest commercial I filmed!

Luigi: Probably the only one you filmed!

Peach: Hey! At least I was in a commercial! And you?

Luigi: … %^$ # you!

Peach: … Anyway, as BJ was saying earlier... The cake. Let's watch those scenes gone wrong.

=== New Super Mario Brothers Wii ===

Take 1

Peach's Castle on Peach's birthday…

Ribbons are everywhere, multi-colored confetti flying all over the place, as Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad each gave Peach a present. She throws them all in her giant array of gifts, carefully organizing her gifts from smallest to biggest.

Mario: You are so OCD, old woman!

Peach: I am not old! I am only 27 now!

Mario: 27 years closer to death!

Peach: Shut up!

Suddenly, a giant cake walks up. YES, IT WALKS!

Peach: Ugh! Is this one of Chef Torte's cakes?

Mario: Probably.

The top of the cake collapses into the bottom of the cake, leaving one flat cake and eight exposed Koopa Kids.

Ludwig: Umm… Surprise?

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Take 2

A cake suddenly falls out of the ceiling, splattering everyone- and everything- in the room with yellow cake and white frosting. Peach, Mario, the Toads, Luigi and the Koopalings all look at each other's creamy faces and laugh.

Peach: OWW! I'm breaking a rib laughing! Hehehe!

Ludwig: OH MY GOSH! Ab workout!

Peach then noticed the Koopalings, and so did the Mario Brothers.

Peach and Mario Bros: … HI!

Confetti is thrown all over the place as the Koopalings now join the celebrations.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Take 3

Peach is once again partying with the Mario Brothers and the Toads as the cake pops up yet again. Finally getting it right, the Koopalings did all they were required, throwing the cake onto Peach. However, the whole cake splats all over the floor once again, with a ton of frosting and cake bits flying all over. Peach is also COVERED in the delicious dessert.

Peach: … TASTE ME I'M TASTY! HEHEHEHE!

Director: *Face palm* CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Oh man, those were the fun times! Haha!

Luigi: So true!

Junior: I just do not get how our plans failed these three times.

Peach: Not sure either, Junior.

Bowser: But SOMETHING went right!

Mario: Unfortunately. I remember having to use those weird powerups that I have never seen before.

~7~7~7~7~7

A few moments after Peach gets kidnapped by a giant cake (it was a success this time), Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad chase after the doomship, the other servant toads shot several presents into the distance, littering a variety of strange objects into the environment.

Not surprisingly, the doomship got away. Mario and cohorts are now starting their 8-world marathon to save Peach.

Around the fifth level in world 1, Luigi hits a block, and four mushrooms with propeller caps come out, each member of the crew takes one, ingests it, and suddenly sprouted a propeller out of their heads, with a nifty suit.

Mario: How do I control this?!

Yellow Toad: Apparently they help with flying over cliffs and into the air. We should try to test it out.

Mario: Okay, let me try.

Mario runs towards a cliff, quickly leaping off the ground before going over the cliff. Thinking the propeller flies by itself, like a helicopter, Mario starts to fear as it is not working. The director cuts the scene as Mario is seen falling deep into the dark abyss…

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: … And into the icy cold water.

Peach: What?

Mario: I fell into some very frigid water after the scenes of that clip. Burr, I can still feel that today! Anyway, speaking of weird powers and icy cold water…

=== NSMBW ===

Mario is in world 3, except he is alone, nobody with him. Bashing his head on a block, Mario is surprised when he sees some strange penguin suit come out. Putting on the penguin suit, Mario marvels at all the new abilities he gained. Positioning his hands like he does when he shoots a fireball, he is surprised to see that, instead, he shoots out an iceball, freezing an innocent Koopa Troopa passer-by.

Mario: AWESOME!

Mario spins in excitement, but due to his new circumstance, he trips on his huge webbed feet. Falling face-first, Mario braces for the pain caused by the impact.

But it does not happen. Instead, he softly lands on the ice and started sliding!

Mario: WEEEE-HEEEE!

However, as Mario is sliding, he comes across another cliff. Mario tries desperately to stop the sliding, but when all fails, he starts freaking out, waiting for his doom when no other option was available. As he approaches the cliff, however…

Mario: OUCH!

Instead, a bird comes, digging its talons into Mario! However, the bird only pulls off the suit, leaving Mario in his regular plumbing clothes.

Mario: Yay! I am saved!

Mario starts dancing on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blows, causing Mario to lose his balance, and he fell off the cliff!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: You idiot!

Mario: Words hurt!

Luigi: So does your weight!

Mario: Excuse me?!

Bowser: Well it's true! Admit it!

Mario: I have no idea what you three are talking about, but let's-

Peach: THIS is what I am talking about, Mario!

=== NSMBW ===

Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad are in the deserts of world 2. They come across a part of their journey that has a switch on top of a very tall cliff.

Luigi: Okay, guys, I have a plan! Yellow Toad, stand here! *Points to the ground in front of him.*

Yellow Toad: Okay!

Luigi: Now, Blue Toad, I will hold your feet above my head!

Blue Toad: Okay!

Luigi grabs Blue Toad and stands behind Yellow Toad, holding Blue Toad above his head.

Luigi: Now, Mario, jump on Yellow Toad's head, then on Blue Toad's head, and see if you can reach that switch!

Toads: Oh no…

Mario: Okie-dokie Smokey!

Mario jumps on Yellow Toad's head, then on Blue Toad's head, barely making it to the top of the cliff.

Yellow Toad: OWW! I think I got a concussion!

Blue Toad, while being held by Luigi, passed out due to the impact.

Luigi: Oww, my arms!

Mario: Uhh… oops! I eat lotsa spaghetti!

Luigi: Tob o' lard. Who needs butter when we have you?

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Proves my point.

Luigi: Our point, Peach.

Peach: Fine. Our point. Anyway, we will now show, all of you, eight weird clips, showing fails when Kamek does magic in the second castle. If you guys watched the Bowser's Inside Story episode, you will see that Kamek is a little bit… Rusty, when it comes to magic. Anyway, let the clip marathon begin!

=== NSMBW Second Castles ===

Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are, of course, at Larry's second castle, where Peach is being held hostage. As the group encounters Larry, he suddenly calls Kamek over. Magically appearing in the midst of a cloud of dust, Kamek waves his magic wand around, engulfing the room with magical sparkles.

However, during this magic spell, Kamek messes up, and the magic immediately KO's Larry, making him drop the key to the Princess.

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

The group is in Roy's second castle in World 2. As Kamek once again waves his wand, he was desperately hoping the spell will now work.

As he performs his trick, Kamek smiles as he said the chant correctly. However, laughing gas fills up the room. Mario, Luigi, the Toads, and Roy are now running around, shouting out random things and laughing!

Mario: Pasta bowls! Hehe food is good lolololol I am so fat trololol!

Roy: Duuuuuude I love this song! Totally fab!

Luigi: The voices in my head like the taste of evil!

After their craziness, all five of them pass out.

Kamek: Umm… Oops! Cut it!

Director: CHOP!

Kamek: … Chop?

Director: Since all of you SUCK, I must come up with other ways to say CUT before I go INSANE!

~7~7~7~7~7

The poor tortured director is now directing in Lemmy's castle, with our four heroes entering the battle room. Lemmy is in there, balancing on his favorite yellow star ball, with a goofy look on his face.

Lemmy: Now you all will perish! We will rule! Even though I rather be in a circus!

Mario: Join one the, nothing can stop you!

Lemmy: Maybe in a few years.

Kamek, again, appears, splitting his magic all over the room. The magic spell is supposed to make the ball bigger, to make it harder to get to the second oldest Koopaling.

However, the ball now grows a mouth, fangs and two satanic eyes on the front of its "head." Suddenly, the ball knocks Lemmy off of it, knocking him out cold as he hits the floor. The ball then starts chasing the four heroes, bouncing all around with its evil face, and its tongue hanging out!

Mario: Mommy! Help me!

~*~ Meanwhile, back in Brooklyn, New York ~*~

Mario's mom: Did you hear something, honey?

Mario's dad: No, old woman! You need a hearing aid!

Mario's mom: Okay.

Director: MINCE!

~7~7~7~7~7

The sunset is illuminating its beautiful orange and pink light all throughout the shore, slowly losing its battle to the darkness of night. Out in the distance, across the glowing beach, is the castle that our Four Heroes are at.

Inside the castle is definitely not as beautiful as the outside, with several booby traps contained inside. But our Four Heroes survived those, and are now stationed in the battle room, anding right in front of Princess Wendy O. Koopa.

Kamek, once again, reappears, and attempts to magic up a flood. However, Kamek causes a heat wave, with very hot temperatures in the room.

Wendy: OH MY GOSH! IT FEELS LIKE A %^& * & SAUNA IN HERE! I #% ^ HATE YOU KAMEK! GET OUT YOU ^&% #^&$!

Wendy began screaming so loud, that Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad passed out from the extreme sound. Eventually, Wendy ran out of air from all her screaming, causing her to pass out, along with dehydration.

Director: GASH!

~7~7~7~7~7

In the fifth scene, the Fantastic Four are standing in front of Iggy. Glaring at each other, the two groups are about to fight.

Yellow Toad: Aww Iggy, what are you going to do? Chase us with that tiny little Chain Chomp?

Iggy: You will see, honeybee! AYHAYAHAYHAYHAYHAY! KAMEK! Get yo butt over here Gramps!

The cloud of dust appears, Kamek emerging out of it.

Kamek: I am here, geez! And I am NOT old!

Iggy: You came out of a pile of dust! AYHAYHAYHAY!

Kamek: So?

Iggy: I bet you were alive when Dark Land seceded from the Mushroom Kingdom! WOOHEYHEYHA

Kamek: Quit laughing! Anyway, time to make this puppy bigger!

Kamek casts magic on it. However, it makes the chain chomp pass out, giant bubbles expanding and contracting from its mouth.

Iggy: … KAMEK! YOU ^&%$^#! AHAYHAYHAYHAYWOHAY! I HATE YOU!

Kamek: You act like I care.

Iggy: AHAHAHA! You should! HEHEHEHEHE!

Kamek: Well, I do not!

While the two are arguing, Mario steals the key and goes to Peach.

Director: SLICE!

~7~7~7~7~7

Now the scene takes place in Morton's castle in some weird plateau place. In the second castle, Kamek reappears, planning on now making some pillars on the floor go up to the ceiling if it was ground pounded on.

However, as Kamek recites the spell, he suddenly starts coughing and hacking. Because of this sudden break in the spell, and the fact that the spell was incomplete, the whole room bursts into flames!

Kamek: Oh shoot!

Mario: … Kamek, you are an idiot.

Kamek: SHUT UP! I WOULD SAY WORSE THINGS, BUT THIS SHOW IS RATED G!

Suddenly, the whole castle collapses, the group barely escaping the falling castle.

Mario: GREAT JOB! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING REFERENCES OUTSIDE OUR CURRENT SCENE! It's breaking the fourth wall!

Kamek: Whatever. Rewind the scene.

Another blast is heard, coming from Morton's first castle, the debris raining down on the group as the scene started to move backwards.

As the scene is rewound, Kamek once again tries to do the spell, but the room sets on fire again!

Mario: … Kamek, you are an idiot.

Kamek: Shut up, Mario, you will never get the Princess back from us!

Mario: Whatever…

Morton: UMM… HELP HERE? I AM ON FIRE!

Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Kamek: SHUT UP!

Director: Purée!

~7~7~7~7~7

The crew is now at Ludwig's castle, attempting to knock him out for yet another key to get to Princess Peach. The oldest Koopaling stood before them, glaring daggers at them. As Kamek does his magic to destroy a part of Ludwig's bridge, and to have everyone accelerate downward, he accidently hits a fly!

Fly: Ouch!

Suddenly, the fly got so huge and demonic.

Fly: I WILL DESTROY YOU MORTALS! AND AUTHOR, CALL ME THE DESTROYING FLY!

A part of Ludwig's castle collapses, causing a few screams from the group as debris rises up into the air.

Ludwig: Go away, vile fly!

The Destroying Fly: Excuse me? Take some of THIS!

The Destroying Fly starts shooting lasers out of its 60 eyes, causing an enormous barrage of the concentrated light.

Mario: EEP! Mommy! We are being attacked by a giant fly!

~*~ Back in Brooklyn, New York, yet again. ~*~

Mario's mom: Okay, I swear I hear something calling for me!

Mario's dad: You are a lunatic. You are going to the loonybin first thing in the morning!

Suddenly, four flies are buzzing around the dad's head.

Mario's dad: %&#$& FLIES!

~*~ Back in the Mushroom Kingdom ~*~

Everyone somehow escapes the wrath of The Destroying Fly, and they are now in hiding.

Director: HACK WITH A KATANA, NINJA STYLE!

Everyone: …

Director: FREAKING HACK THE % #&^%# FLY! YOU ALL ARE USELESS! I AM GOING TO DO IT MYSELF!

The director pulls out a katana and does ninja moves on the fly, fly parts going right and left, here and there.

Everyone: Gross!

Director: SHUT UP AND DO THE #&*%^# SCENE AGAIN!

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario: Woo, that was a lot of clips!

Peach: Blame Iggy, he's the one that gets them. I just play them on the show!

Luigi: Oh, so because of Iggy, we got some of the more inappropriate clips!

Iggy: Hey, they were funny! And according to the Guidelines Chapter 11, section 2, page 7, paragraph 4, lines 2-6, all of the "inappropriate" clips that do not display X-rated images are allowed.

Peach: … Anyway, as we near the end of yet another episode, our viewers must be wondering what happened at the end of this great game.

Bowser: It was terrible! I can still feel that!

=== NSMBW ===

Larry is stumbling, away from the other Koopalings. When Junior sees this, he summons Larry to help the other Koopalings flip their huge dad over.

However, as Bowser is finally lifted up, the castle starts to fall on Bowser, the pointy edge of the castle threatening to pierce his skin!

Kamek, when he sees this, quickly casts a magic spell to avert the current situation. Kamek's spell destroys the castle!

Kamek: Shoot! My spell failed! But hey, we all are saved at least. And you are welcome, your grumpiness!

Bowser: … I AM ON FIRE!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Bowser: It's me guys… Not Morton!

Everyone: So?

Bowser: … I hate you all.

Everyone: Good!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: So yes! That scene went differently than you all thought!

Mario: Bowser still got out hurt in the end, but by the effects of the spell instead of the pointy castle ornament on the falling castle!

Peach: Anyway, we will like to close this episode by-

Suddenly, several boos come into the room. One of them has a huge crown on its head. The crowned Boo grabs a hold of Mario!

Luigi: Oh no! We lost Mario! What do we do?

Peach: Well, Mario is a host. We still have Luigi, Bowser and Bowser Junior…

Bowser: Anyway, what will the next game be?

Peach: A special episode involving saving Mario!

Bowser: Who will be the unfortunate one?

Peach: We will draw straws.

Everyone in the room draws a straw. Luigi gets the shortest straw.

Luigi: Great…

Peach: Have fun saving Mario! And thank you all for attending!

Bowser: I wonder if the viewers can guess this game.

Peach: I believe they can, but let's see if they do. Will be nice if they did! So they can feel smart.

Bowser: Yeah, but anyway…

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT FROM THE MSGW CREW!

**A/N: Yea, this game is easy to guess!**


	13. Luigi's Mansion SPECIAL

Episode 13: Luigi's Mansion SPECIAL

The lights in the studio turn on as the audience began clapping, finally awake from the darkness just seconds ago. Bowser is sitting on his throne. Morton, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Ludwig are sitting by him, with Peach sitting on the other side of the room.

Bowser: Hey everyone!

Peach: Today, we are going to do a special, where our Lakitu cameramen follow Luigi through his journey in finding Mario.

Iggy: They are Larry's best spies, and also my best. So I can still do my job of finding clips without actually doing it!

Peach: Alright. On that note, let's check our reviews from our wonderful viewers!

Morton pulls out a handful of letters and a laptop.

Morton: Alright, **Owen96, KhaosOmega, Kookylover98, Light Speed508, kris0820, agarfinkel, Prototron MJ Tornada, FrostieFreeze, AlphaWolf, wariosuks **and **imawaluigi** are the viewers who reviewed last episode!

Waluigi: NO, IMA WALUIGI!

Wario: I DO NOT SUCK, YOU ^%$&#*!

Roy: SECURITY!

The security tackles down Wario and Waluigi. Eventually, the scene gets so gory, that the cameraman has to look away from the scene. Eventually, the security take both of them away.

Roy: CUSTODIANS! CLEAN THE MESS PLEASE!

Morton: *Ahem* anyway, I will now continue on:

~~ Credit for this story goes to: **FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover** and **Light Speed508 **for the game's idea, and also **FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover **for the Area 2 footage idea!

~ ~**Owen96, KhaosOmega, Sinister Bowser, agarfinkel, wariosuks, imawaluigi- **Correct! We knew you all could do it!

~~**Kookylover98, Light Speed508, kris0820,** **Prototron MJ Tornada**- Glad to hear you like it! We are happy that we can make your day!

~~**FrostieFreeze, wariosuks**- Thank you for the suggestion! It will be incorporated in the episode!

Morton then laid the mail on the laptop's keyboard, then shuts the laptop, tucking it under his seat.

Bowser Junior: Thank you. Now, we all know Luigi's… Interesting fear of ghosts. Well, for you viewers, who missed last episode, please turn this off immediately, as this contains a spoiler alert… Mario was kidnapped by a gang of ghosts! And now Luigi must save him! But, can he survive? We will see after the theme song!

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! [No answer]

… Mario?

**All:** HE'S KIDNAPPED!

**Wendy:** Oh right! And Luigi's off to save him! Anyway…

Peach! (I hope Luigi has a diaper on!)

Bowser! (I am sure he never goes a day without one.)

Ludwig! (Ghosts are nothing!)

Lemmy! (I love playing tag with ghosts!)

Roy! (I AM SO AFRAID OF GHOSTS- I mean… What? Those wimpy little things?)

Iggy! (Hahahahahahaha Roy is scared!)

Morton! (Ayo!)

Larry! [No answer.]

**Iggy:** He's picking up food.

**Wendy:** DANG IT! QUIT DESTROYING THE THEME SONG!

Anyway,

Junior! (Yay! Here!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

======== Commercial ========

The scene now shows pictures of really rich Toads with very nice attire. One of them is Toodles. Toodles begins to talk in a preppy manner.

Toodles: Do you, like, want to be, like, SO RICH like us?

It suddenly starts raining gold powder everywhere.

Toodles: Do you, like, want it to, like, rain money in your, like, house?

A huge, strong, attractive Toad suddenly walks up. Toodles keeps asking her rhetorical questions.

Toodles: Do you want any man or girl you can get?

The strong Toad winks at Toodles.

Toodles: Oooh, you burly, muscled man, you. You are looking fab! We should, like, totally go on a date. Maybe to the bakery, so I can pick up a Cutiepie like you, hmmmm?

The toad starts blushing.

Toad: Of course, fine girly.

Toodles turns away from the Toad, and looks at the camera again.

Toodles: See, living my life, you can, like, get any way you want! But you all, like, don't know how my life is like. That is why I, like, wrote this book!

Toodles holds up a book, titled "Seven Important Steps to a Toodles Life"

Toodles: This book will explain the seven main things in my life, in the categories of Getting rich, staying rich, and using your wealth for your advantage! This book is on sale for only $1,000!

A record scratch is heard.

Toodles: Oh, sorry, $100. See, haha, I dropped high school so I can't read my zeros. AND EXCUSE ME? I HEAR YOU SAYING THAT IS TOO EXPENSIVE! IT'S TOO EXPENSIVE? YOU MAKE MORE MONEY THIS WAY THAN FROM COLLEGE!

The strong Toad then turns to the camera and reads the ordering information.

Toad: To order this book, call M56-382-93P with your credit card information. I promise this is not a scam! Toodles makes her money legally!

Toodles: So order your book today!

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser: There are no scam laws in Dark Land though. But I may have to fix that sometime.

Peach: Yeah. Anyway, one of the Lakitus is sending in live feed of Luigi. Let's view it.

=== LUIGI'S MANSION ===

Luigi is walking down the ghastly path towards the haunted house that Mario was dragged into. He slowly opens the old dusty door, revealing a dark foyer on the other side, and he quietly walks in. As he gently closes the door, an orange mist, with a key in it, floats all over the foyer, the key levitating with it. Eventually, the strange orange mist drops the key and goes into another double door that is one story up.

Carefully walking up the old creaky steps, Luigi eventually reaches his destination, inserting the key into the door's keyhole. As he unlocks it, he does his famous hesitation before finally putting his hand on the knob, turning it sharply to the left.

Expecting to be alone, he is in for a great shock as he sees an old man with a strange vacuum, using the machine to suck up an eerie spirit. After he sucks up the ghost, the creepy old man drags Luigi off to his laboratory, nothing more than a little shack by the house.

Old man: Ayuhayuhayuh You could have died in there Ayuhayuhayuhayuh Why were you in there?

Luigi cleared his throat then spoke up.

Luigi: Some odd ghost, we call him King Boo, kidnapped my brother, the world-famous Mario. I am here to rescue him.

The old man starts laughing.

Old man: Ayuhayuhayuhayuh! Quit your lying boy Ayuhayuh! Mario can save himself!

Luigi: Seriously!

Old man: Calm down, I am only pushing your buttons! Anyway, my name is E. Gadd, and I will be helping you out!

Luigi: I am Luigi, Mario's little brother.

Gadd: Aww how cute! Brotherly love!

Luigi: It's only for a television show.

Meanwhile, one of the walls bursts into flames right after Luigi said that.

Gadd: QUIT IT! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE FOURTH WALL! OR IN THIS CASE, BURNING IT!" Ayuhayuhayuhayuhayuh!

Luigi: Whatever. Just give me that vacuum so I can leave you.

Gadd: Excuse me? Do not make me pull out my inventions!

A brown invention: I AM MUDD! TIME TO EXECUTE THIS GREEN &^% ^&%!

The brown invention then starts squirting Luigi with goop. The repulsive mud is now dripping off Luigi's hat, the hat stained brown.

Luigi: … I hate this.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: … Who taught that machine to cuss?

Ludwig: Probably E. Gadd cussing vhen his inventions go vrong. I do zat too!

Bowser: Yeah, thanks to you, Bowser Junior knows several cuss words!

Ludwig glared at his father.

Ludwig: Pardon? Says ze vun saying '_$&^#$## MARIO! ^&% &# MARIO!_' Everytime he kicks your behind?!

Bowser face palmed, wanting to get off this subject.

Peach: Anyway, I got a report that Lakitu Number 1 also got squirted on a few minutes after that feed ended. That Lakitu will now be replaced by Lakitu Number 2. Let's see what that Lakitu picks up.

=== LUIGI'S MANSION === NOT LIVE

Luigi, ever since the last feed, has picked up the vacuum, called the Poltergust 3000, and started vacuuming the heck out of every ghost he saw. He got rid of all the ghosts in five rooms, and is about to enter the sixth room that holds the presence of a ghost. Chauncey.

Luigi, thinking it was a great idea to just turn on the vacuum and sucking up everything, does that, and accidently sucks up a ball. Wanting to get rid of the ball, Luigi releases it, accidently hitting the baby. As the baby cried out words that are censored by the producers, Luigi is dragged off into another realm.

This new realm is on a giant bed. But the bed did not grow giant, Luigi just shrunk. Fear is written all over Luigi's face as Chauncey suddenly launches rocking horses all over, narrowly missing him. Then, the critical mistake Chauncey makes: He throws four balls at Luigi!

After his experience back in the room, Luigi launches a ball at Chauncey, and started to vacuum up the poor baby spirit. Chauncey starts crying out curses.

Chauncey: %^ &%#& #&%^ ^ YOU ^#%#^ I &%&^#% HATE WHEN &% #&%^ PEOPLE *&# ^# & VACUUM UP MY ^&%# &% PARENTS! YOU &# %^&!

After this statement, Chauncey succumbed to the vacuum, and Luigi is now returned to the room.

Luigi: Dang, that baby had some cussing issues! Hopefully the folks at the studio censored those!

Walls burst into flames and debris flies everywhere, and the whole mansion collapses into a dusty heap. Almost immediately, the mansion somehow springs up, with a now-repaired wall.

Luigi: Odd.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Thank goodness that feed is not Live!

Iggy: Thanks to my censorship team!

Bowser: Yeah! But this is coming to you completely live! This is Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!

Peach: And LUIGI NEEDS TO QUIT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!

Bowser: The author is doing it, not Luigi!

After saying this, Bowser smiled smugly.

Alex:** AND I BELIEVE THERE IS ALSO A HOLE ABOVE YOUR HEAD, BOWSER KOOPA!**

She is correct. A hole suddenly appears above Bowser's head, and an infamous figure comes out of it.

Clawdia: You have been a bad boy! Let me pull out my whip! Oh $&*^#, where is my whip?!

Bowser: You broke it on Lemmy when you were whipping him for hitting you!

Clawdia gave him a blank stare.

Clawdia: … OH YEAH! Lemmy the Punching Bag in our gym! Yeah, as I was whipping Lemmy, rice started to come out of it. Thankfully I have the other seven.

Lemmy: Thank goodness that was not me!

The black hole then sucks up Clawdia.

Bowser: This author is odd.

Peach: Yeah. Anyway, let's continue our feed.

==== LUIGI'S MANSION (Suggested by **FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover) **=====

Luigi is now in Area 2, which contains a very dark hall. As he is walking by, several ghost mice are seen walking around. Laughing at how this section of the house can be 'haunted,' Luigi continues with his head up high.

But, suddenly, a ceiling ghost came down and started making creepy noises! Luigi SCREAMS SO LOUD as he falls down on the vacuum.

Luigi: Great, there goes one diaper…

Quickly rushing to the bathroom to put on another one, Luigi encounters a choking ghost!

Luigi: I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!

After a little fight, Luigi finally leaves the bathroom, prepared to face whoever lies next in the dining room.

As Luigi opens the door to the dining room, he sees an extremely overweight ghost, eating some… weird yellow stuff. He keeps CHOWING AND CHOWING down on the yellow stuff, and had personal waiters and waitresses carrying food out to him.

Luigi: Man, this guy eats like Mario! Only not as much! However, he IS fatter than Mario.

Mr. Luggs: Shut up green twig! I'm big-boned!

Luigi: You do not have bones! You're a ghost!

Mr. Luggs: SHUT UP!

Luigi then sucks up the food, and the ghost realizes his food is gone. Instead of retaliating like he does in the game, he also dives into the vacuum to eat the food.

Luigi: Odd…

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: That is how Mario eats! So true! Anyway, it has been announced by Lakitu Cameraman Number 7 that Luigi is now in Nana's room in Area 3! Let's view the feed!

=== LUIGI'S MANSION ===

Luigi enters into Nana's room, who is sitting there quietly knitting. He then walks up to a bowl by her, and knocking it down, spilling out all her yarn balls. He then vacuums one up, it being jammed on the face of the Poltergust. As it gets stuck on the vacuum, Nana's chair suddenly starts moving, and she starts shooting lasers through her eyes!

Luigi: I thought this was only Fiction!

Nana: Your mom is Fiction!

Luigi: Classic.

Nana: Your mom is classic!

Luigi: QUIT WITH THE MOM JOKES!

Nana: Your mom needs to quit with the mom jokes!

Luigi: … I give up talking to you.

Nana: Your mom gives up talking!

Luigi: … Shut up and shoot lasers at me.

Nana: Your mom will shoot lasers at you!

Luigi, clearly ticked at all this, suddenly cheats and vacuums her up on the spot.

Luigi: Should teach that *&#!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: Wow.

Bowser: I knew the ghosts in that house have no intelligence at all!

Peach: You can say that again!

Bowser: I knew the ghosts in that house have no intelligence at all!

Peach: You can say that again.

Bowser: I knew the ghosts-

Peach: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Bowser: Okay, okay! Geez, woman!

Peach: Do not make me beat you up, Bowser Koopa!

Bowser: Oh yeah? How about this?

=== FLASHBACK ===

=== FLASHBACK ===

She suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It-

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: I SAID TO QUIT BRINGING THAT UP! AND LOOK AT THESE GUNS!

Peach flexes, and as she does so, her HUGE biceps are exposed. As she put her arms down, she looked at Bowser, smiling innocently.

Peach: Now what?

Bowser is now making eye contact with Larry, who has just came on the scene with a post-episode cake. Larry, understanding what Bowser is asking him to do with his eyes, nodded his head. Bowser then turned to Peach.

Bowser: Do that again please?

Peach: Okay!

Peach flexes her muscles again. However, Larry sneaks up behind her and pokes her arm with a needle. Peach's arms deflate. They were actually balloons!

Bowser: Haha!

Peach: *Crying* SHUT UP! GO TO THE FINAL BATTLE PLEASE!

=== LUIGI'S MANSION ===

Luigi has just got done beating the painter, getting Area 4's key easily. He keeps walking towards his last area- King Boo, whom is located in the basement.

The walk was more-or-less uneventful, with the lights turned on in every room, expelling all the dark energy once present. Passing the dirty, dusty cellar, Luigi walks into the dark basement hallway, walking towards a huge, glowing, spiky door. Raising the yellow diamond key at the door, the door's mystical properties are diminished, and the spikes are gone.

After this brief transition, Luigi once again does his famous hesitation before finally turning the knob. Inside was King Boo- his red, exquisite crown bouncing on his head as he laughs at a picture of Mario banging on the walls of a different realm.

That is when King Boo begins his speech, eventually turning around. His cyan tongue and pointy fangs taunting Luigi, and his smelly breath permeates the room.

King Boo: So, I can use another human painting! It will bring me such great happiness.

Suddenly, Luigi has a couple flashbacks.

=== FLASHBACK ===

Mario: … Kamek, you are an idiot.

Kamek: SHUT UP! I WOULD SAY WORSE THINGS, BUT THIS SHOW IS RATED G!

Suddenly, the whole castle collapses, the group barely escaping the falling castle.

Mario: GREAT JOB! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING REFERENCES OUTSIDE OUR CURRENT SCENE! It's breaking the fourth wall!

Kamek: Whatever. Rewind the scene.

Another blast is heard, coming from Morton's first castle, the debris raining down on the group as the scene started to move backwards.

==== #2 ====

Toad: Auuughh It's hard to control these Raccoon-powered wings! I must look ridiculous!

Peach: Quit being so self-conscious! It's not like you're on television with millions of people watching you! Now c'mon! We got to save Mario and Luigi!

==== #3 ====

Luigi: I am Luigi, Mario's little brother.

Gadd: Aww how cute! Brotherly love!

Luigi: It's only for a television show.

Meanwhile, one of the walls bursts into flames right after Luigi said that.

Gadd: QUIT IT! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE FOURTH WALL! OR IN THIS CASE, BURNING IT!" Ayuhayuhayuhayuhayuh!

===== #4 =====

Luigi: Dang, that baby had some cussing issues! Hopefully the folks at the studio censored those!

Walls burst into flames and debris flies everywhere, and the whole mansion collapses into a dusty heap. Almost immediately, the mansion somehow springs up, with a now-repaired wall.

Luigi: Odd.

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: THAT'S IT! I NEED TO BREAK THE FORTH WALL!

King Boo: What is the forth wall?

Luigi: When people in scripts make references to audiences or anything outside their realm.

King Boo: Like the author?

Luigi: Yeah, and this is being recorded from the MSGW crew.

Suddenly, the wall Mario's painting is on blows up, and debris flies everywhere. King Boo is hit by so much debris and dust, that he passes out on the spot.

Carrying his... 'body' in one arm, and Mario's painting in the other, Luigi goes back to E. Gadd's laboratory, first turning King Boo into a painting, then turning Mario into a real person.

As Mario is being transmogrified, painful sounds are heard as he is zapped, smashed, dusted, and finally liquidized. He comes out of the area where the vacuum nozzle is located, hitting the wall so hard he gets dizzy, and eventually passes out.

Luigi: I SAVED HIM, YOU $^%#&%&^! ANYWAY, BACK TO YOU, PEACH!

The scene ends as the walls of the place catch on fire….

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: This has been a weird episode! Everything ended up being SO MUCH MORE DIFFERENT than the game, unlike the other clips!

Iggy: It is because this one is really an adventure, and not just clips we play.

Peach: Makes sense. Now let's hurry and end this, so I can enjoy some of Larry's cake he brought! For you audience members, stay in your seat, everyone here is getting a piece of Larry's delicious cake!

The audience starts cheering loudly as the cake is passed out.

Peach: The next episode will be a normal episode, and here is the sneak peak to the next episode!

==== ? ====

Mario: Is it my time to roll the dice yet? Well, not to roll it, but to whack it with my head…

Toad: No.

Mario: Okay, good, I want to pick up this cake from the board, that the Star Sprites made specifically for us! Ahh, what a dream!

Peach: It shouldn't be too hard! Well, thank you all for coming, and until we meet again, good night from the MSGW crew!

===== TRANSMISSION ENDED =====

**A/N: Yes! Guesses for next episode? And also, the second flashback with Peach and Toad, anyone who gets that guess correct will have their choice for Episode 15! Runner up will be 16, etc. **

**If you have any other game ideas, then feel free to suggest them! I have all of them suggested so far written down, so do not think I will forget you!**


	14. Mario Party 5

Episode 14- Mario Party 5

Producers: AND WE ARE ON!

Mario: Hello, gang!

Everyone else: HELLO MARIO!

Mario: … I was talking to the viewers, not you guys.

Peach: Then be specific next time!

Mario: Don't make me put another frog in your Chinese takeout!

Peach: WHAT THE HECK MARIO! You told me they put it in there for texture!

Mario: I lied hehe. Anyway, hello audience, I feel a nice episode will come today, as we are going to do the fifth installment of Mario Party for our second Mario Party episode! And we have some special visitors for this episode! Ladies and gentlemen… THE STAR SPIRITS!

The audience claps as the Star Spirits come out on the stage.

Misstar: Oh, okay, first, I would love to thank my brother, my sister, my mother, my father, my aunt, my uncle, my cousin, my teacher, my boss, my lawyer, my doctor, my busdriver, my burger flipper, my fryboy-

Skolar: MISSTAR! THIS IS MSGW! NOT THE GOLDEN GLOBES!

Mario: They do Golden Globes here also?

Misstar: YES! … Am I not getting one?

Luigi: No.

Misstar: … AWWH.

Eldstar: This television show seems pretty popular though.

Peach: Yes. How many reviews did our viewers leave us?

Morton: 106.

Peach: WHAT? THAT MANY?

Luigi: Let's see how long it takes to get to 200!

Bowser: 300!

Peach: Now now guys. Even though we accept reviews, we prefer quality over quantity. Having over 9000 comments of "HI!" we do not want, but anything else is great to receive.

Morton: Not to mention it is annoying for me to read those, but any positive feedback is nice!

Eldstar: Anyway, we will like to thank the reviewers: **Kaiimi, AlphaWolf**

Mamar: **kris0820, Yoshi, Danielle**

Klevar: **Sinister Bowser, Bowserisretarded-**

Bowser: HEY! THAT IS RUDE! I AM NOT RETARDED, AND I AM NOT SINISTER! *Shifty eyes*

Muskular: … **Hey, Random Person, I am Melissa-**

Kalmar: Hello Melissa! Anyhow, **Maryann81, Eyeball8 **and **FrostieFreeze!**

Misstar: **Kaiimi, AlphaWolf, Sinister Bowser, **and **Random Person **guessed the game right! Kudos to them!

Muskular: … Wow, I just got tricked!

Kalmar: Yes, and it got recorded, just like that thing you said approximately 18 million years ago.

Muskular: Okay… I am only 25 million years old… The same age as Misstar. We do not think as clearly at this age. We are young. Eldstar over there is over 980 million years old!

Eldstar: SHH!

Morton: And some extra comments:

- **Bowserisretarded- **Not quite but Iggy put that game on his list so it will come soon.

- **Sinister Bowser-** Yeah! We should do those Adventures of SMB3 and SMW cartoons! Iggy added that to his list too.

- **Random Person-** Thanks for the idea! Iggy has both games added to his list and he will try to find that clip.

- **FrostieFreeze- **Yes, we will do that game again sometime in the near future, I am not sure which episode it will be.

-**I am Melissa (second post)- **Glad you asked this! Our jobs: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and… I guess Bowser Junior… are the four hosts. Peach rolls the clips. Ludwig plays the theme song and his symphonies on his piano during commercial breaks, while Wendy sings during those times. Lemmy entertains during commercial breaks, Roy is the head of security, Iggy finds the clips for the games before the show, I do the reviews, and Larry does anything else, such as getting food. Larry also does the financial stuff for the show, with the help of Lemmy.

Luigi: Woo, that was a long introduction! The weather models are saying a thunderstorm can be here in about an hour! Let's get this show rolling before the storm interrupts us!

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mar- *RIP*

Mario: Umm… Hello audience members, I had to stop the theme song. I am saying this because I want to change things up on the theme song.

Luigi: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Ludwig: I worked hard on it!

Peach: And THAT is the best part of the show!

Mario: But-

Ludwig: WE ARE KEEPING IT THE SAME! AND THAT IS THAT!

Roy: GET MARIO OUT OF THIS PLEASE SO WE CAN CONTINUE!

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (My show is being taken over…)

Luigi: (Calm down Mario!)

Peach! (What a baby!)

Bowser! (Mario is crying! BRB taking photos!)

Ludwig! (I love this theme song… It is a masterpiece!)

Lemmy! (I love it too but I love my ball more!)

Roy! (I CONFESS! I LOVE IT TOO!)

Iggy! (Roy has a confession I need to record!)

Morton! (Mario's face is wetter than Luigi's pants last episode!)

Larry! (ROFL MORTON!)

Junior! (Yes! This song is a masterpiece for the ears!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

======== Commercial ========

Ludwig: We may be repulsive, detestable, abhorrent critters, but we are quite amiable.

Bowser: Umm.. What?

Wendy: Ludwig aforementioned that I am a xanthippe, although I deem myself xenodochial.

Bowser: QUIT USING ALL THESE BIG WORDS!

Ludwig: Well, it looks like you need the WordWorm earpiece! The WordWorm earpiece will help you understand huge words that you will otherwise not understand!

Bowser: Interesting! Give me this!

Ludwig hands Bowser an earpiece.

Bowser: Repeat the conversation again, please.

Ludwig: Alright. We may be repulsive, detestable, abhorrent critters, but we are quite amiable. (We may be disgusting animals, but we are still lovable.)

Wendy: Ludwig aforementioned that I am a xanthippe, although I deem myself xenodochial. (Ludwig said that I am an unsatisfied woman, but I think I am friendly to others.)

Bowser: WOW! This works!

Ludwig: Yes! And YOU can get your own too! Just call M92-28-1726P for your very own WordWorm earpiece for only 3 payments of $39.99! That is only 39 blue coins and 99 red coins!

Bowser: What a deal!

Ludwig: BUT WAIT! Order NOW, and YOU will also get the WordWorm mouthpiece, which allows you to use huge words, and will make you appear to be smart! Here, try it out, King Dad!

Bowser: Okay. *Puts the tiny mouthpiece in his mouth* THIS CONTRIVANCE IS UNMITIGATED! (THIS MACHINE IS GREAT!)

Ludwig: See?! Now let's go over all the advantages of having the two pieces of equipment.

- Appear to be smart in life, even if you are not.

- Easy to cheat in school- WHAT A PLUS!

- Who the heck needs a dictionary? Those were so last century!

- Why open up a dictionary APP? Maybe you want to sound professional on the phone!

- Impress your friends with your extensive knowledge of words!

- It will help you get a job quicker!

Ludwig: And a ton more advantages come with it too! So get the WordWorm set today!

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi: These commercials keep getting weirder and weirder.

Mario: Or, as they say, they keep getting more eccentric and heteroclite-

Luigi: QUIT IT! TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

Mario: Fine! *Takes out the mouthpiece*

Luigi: Thank you. Anyway. Onto our game: MARIO PARTY 5! Star Spirits, please introduce the game to us.

Eldstar: Well, it all goes like this…

==== MARIO PARTY 5 (FIRST PART, UNTIL THE …, IS FROM THE MANUAL)====

In the night sky, past the moon and beyond the stars, there's a dream world known as Dream Depot, where everyone's dreams come together. This is the real land of dreams... In this land, there are Star Guards who protect the dreams of everyone.

One dreamy night, the Star Guards thought of something.

"Many dreams arrive here at Dream Depot every day," they said, "so... why don't we offer those with the power of dreaming a chance to visit?"

Eventually, they decided to invite Mario and his closest friends because, when it comes to dreamers, nobody dreams bigger than they do!

The Star Guards prepared for their guests' arrival by creating many fun-filled games for them to play. And that is how this adventure for Mario and his friends both old and new began!

….

However, in the dark, lava-scarred region of Dark Land, the Royals there are unhappy and unimpressed with this idea. Bowser and his assistant, Koopa Kid, decide to ruin everybody's dream, creating a subconscious world of chaos, just like Wart tried with Sub-Con.

Bowser: GAHAHAHAHA ASSISTANT! LET'S GO KILL SOME DEAMS!

Koopa Kid: What are Deams?

Bowser: This author typoed.

Alex: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, MISTER. IF YOU DO IT **TWO MORE TIMES**, YOU WILL GET A PUNISHMENT!

Bowser: What the heck? We can still get warned for breaking the fourth wall in a video clip?

Alex: I AM SERIOUS! STOP! YOU HAVE **ONE CHANCE** LEFT!

Bowser: OKAY OKAY, WOMAN! Chill your dang body! Anyway, let's go kill some dreams!

Koopa Kid: No, forget you. I do not want to be struck down by this author.

Koopa Kid suddenly disappears in the air.

Alex: I warned him… *Shakes head*

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: What is it with you boys and breaking the fourth wall?

Luigi: Okay, Miss "You're not on television"! You should not be talking!

Peach: IT WAS ON THE SCRIPT! SO SHUT UP!

Mario: … Bowser?

Bowser: … Yes Mario?

Mario: Next time you kidnap Princess Peach, keep her please.

Peach: Hey!

Bowser: No thank you, her words make her unattractive.

Peach: HEY!

Morton: Peach just got BUUU-UUURNED!

Luigi: Oh please Morton! You fell into lava so many times!

Morton: Shut up, plumber who got dragged down a pipe by a piranha plant!

Iggy: STOP IT! EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN!

Lemmy: Shut up Ignatius and stay out of it!

Iggy: EXCUSE ME YOU CLOWN? HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE AND GO TO THE STUPID CIRCUS LEMUEL!

Larry: You both should go there.

Roy: And you should be hanging up in my gym, Punching Bag!

Larry: OH YEAH?!

Soon, all of the other cast members are arguing with each other, causing the audience to also go crazy. After arguing with Larry, Roy gets so mad that he starts throwing chairs into the audience, while Wendy started throwing the biggest tantrum ever.

Wendy: WAAAHH! I GOTTA GO BATHROOM! AND MY BOW IS MESSED UP!

Star Spirits: Oh dear…

Peach: CALM. DOWN. EVERYONE!

The crew and the audience keep causing drama, and Larry eventually starts throwing cake at everyone, with Morton throwing a ton of pineapples at everyone else. Despite all this, Peach and Ludwig gather together near Ludwig's piano.

Then it happens: Ludwig SLAMS down on the keys of his piano, followed by Peach screaming into the megaphone.

Peach: SHHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPP AND SIT DOWNNNNN!

The crew finally quiets down, with several janitors cleaning up the mess.

Peach: Sorry… We need a short break. Meanwhile, we will be showing you two clips. That should be enough time. We will be right back, hopefully soon!

==== Mario Party 5 ====

Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Toad are in front of five dancing piranha plants. Their job is to find the one piranha plant that is doing a different dance than the others. Each tube can be picked with the A, B, X, Y or R buttons.

Announcer: 3 2 1 GO!

An upbeat song starts playing, with the piranhas doing wild dances. However, one piranha is doing a very slow dance. Luigi and Yoshi picked that one, which Peach and Toad chose one of the conformists.

Luigi and Yoshi: 1 POINT.

Peach and Toad: 0 POINTS.

The second song plays, this time a very slow, romantic song, with the piranhas doing graceful dances. This time, the odd one out is much harder to find. Unable to choose which one, each of the four characters chose a random plant. Toad gets it right!

Toad: ^&%^&#% ^&%$&^$ YES! #$^&$^#$ #$&^$*&^ YES! $#&%^$&^#$ $&#*($&# YALL! #*&$^&#^$!

Luigi, Yoshi and Toad: 1 POINT

Peach: 0 POINTS!

Peach: UGH! I CANNOT LOSE!

Meanwhile, deep below the pits…

Piranha Plant #1: Alright, here's the plan. I will do dance number H71-729-9M okay? #2, you can do U92-472-3G, #3 can do H9-283-9P, #4 can do Y18-27-8W and #5 can do B72-492-A, so that one pink girl cannot win! EVERYONE GOT IT?

Piranha Plants #2-5: Okay!

The third song plays, much similar to the first one, and the piranhas are dancing, doing swift moves and whatnot. There is ABSOLUTELY NO DIFFERENCE between the five.

Luigi, Yoshi and Toad choose an option, but Peach just breaks down.

Peach: I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! NONE ARE DIFFERENT! I AM JUST NOT GOING TO PRESS ANY BUTTON!

Peach does not press any of the buttons, while Luigi, Yoshi and Toad pick three different ones again. They ended up getting a point.

Luigi, Toad and Yoshi: 2 POINTS

Peach: 0 POINTS

Peach: WOW, I COULD HAVE PICKED ANY OF THEM?!

Peach's face suddenly turns a DEEP RED.

Peach: &%&^& %%! I AM SO ^&%&&^! ^&%&^%$ EVERYTHING!

~7~7~7~7~7

==== MARIO PARTY 5 ====

Mario, Toad, Daisy and Waluigi are now playing against each other in Party mode, playing on the Cake Dream map.

Mario: Is it my time to roll the dice yet? Well, not to roll it, but to whack it with my head…

Toad: No.

Mario: Okay, good, I want to pick up this cake from the board, that the Star Sprites made specifically for us! Ahh, what a dream!

Toad: Of course it is your dream, fatty!

Mario: I AM NOT FAT! I AM BIG BONED!

Daisy: Shut up Mario, you squished Yoshi flat on the ground!

Mario: FALSE INFORMATION! BAN HER FROM THE GAME!

Waluigi: Not false! YOU ARE FATTER THAN ME.

Mario: … You are a freaking TOOTHPICK!

Waluigi: No, I am just all muscle!

Waluigi flexes his muscles, but only a tiny little lump shows.

Waluigi: See?

Mario: That was like ¾ the size of your arm…

Eldstar: SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

The scene now transitions to the now organized studio, with everyone but Larry, Roy and Morton sitting in their seats.

Peach: Sorry everyone, Larry, Morton and Roy got arrested for what they did earlier during the chaos, by Roy's own security guards. We will see their court hearing as part of our show next time!

Wendy: Them bad boys!

Bowser: Those are my sons! Great job!

Everyone stares at him with a blank stare.

Bowser: … I mean, they are grounded!

Peach: Good, that is what I thought.

Mario: What about Bowser's Nightmare?

Luigi: … DO NOT MENTION THAT!

Peach: Oh, but we are…

==== MARIO PARTY 5 ====

This time, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Wario are on a weird board full of lava.

Mario: I have no idea why this board is in a set of "dreams."

Wario: Yaaah no one wants a nightmare!

Peach: Amen!

Suddenly, a dark cloud floats over, with Bowser on it, and it begins raining lava!

All four: AHH!

Bowser: MUHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HOW YOU END A MARIO PARTY!

Suddenly, a huge hand picks up Bowser, and puts him in a tank. The tank then gets delivered to a little human boy in the real world.

Boy: I ALWAYS WANTED A PET TURTLE!

Director: CUT!

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: And that is how the minigame "Rain of Fire" came from. According to the clip, they planned to put it in as part of Bowser's Nightmare, but they took that idea out at the last minute.

Bowser: I would prefer both places.

Luigi: Are you sure that information is right?

Bowser: Even so, this author probably missed a detail.

Alex: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The huge, infamous hole appears above Bowser. As Bowser jumps out of the way, Clawdia comes out of the hole.

Bowser: SHOO WOMAN! SHOO!

Clawdia: PARDON? I AM NOT A DOG!

Right after she muttered that phrase, glitter suddenly surrounded her, as she transforms into a wolf!

Clawdia: WOOF WOOF WOOF! (COME BACK HERE BOY!)

Bowser now starts screaming like a girl!

Bowser: EEEEEEEEEEEK! SAVE ME SOMEONE! MARIO!

Mario: Save yourself!

The Clawdia Wolf keeps chasing Bowser, until she is right behind him, getting ready to punce. However, right before she does, she gets sucked back up into another hole.

Bowser: OH.. MY.. GOSH! I NEED TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES AFTER THAT.

Ludwig: Poor Daddyo wet his shell! Hehe!

Bowser: … NO! I AM SWEATING! A LOT!

Mario: … You are not even sweating…

Bowser: … Shut up and end this.

Peach: Well, here is a clip for our next game!

=== ? ===

Person: Aww! Thank you for rescuing me from that bad alien!

Mario: No problem! But who are you?

Person: Oh, I am the Princess of Sarasaland, Princess D-

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach: That game will be pretty interesting. ALSO, DO NOT FORGET! We will get footage of the court trials of Roy, Larry and Morton during next episode too!

Mario: They are bad. Those children should be taken away from their father, he obviously has no parenting skill!

Bowser: EXCUSE ME? I HAVE A PSYCHOPATHIC WIFE? MAYBE IT'S HER!

Peach: … I talked to Clawdia during my free time. She is actually a very nice, loving mother. Not exactly a nice and loving WIFE though. Even she admits that.

Bowser: Thank you for proving my point; she is evil!

Peach: TO YOU, maybe because YOU are evil too? And you think nice people are evil?

Bowser: … Let's end this. I hate this drama.

Peach: WE ARE, BUT YOU WILL NOT SHUT UP.

Bowser: Okay, I am quiet now.

Luigi: … Anyway, although they were quiet for most of the time, we thank the Star Spirits for being on our show tonight!

Star Spirits: You are so welcome.

Misstar: No Golden Globe, but I will still cherish this opportunity!

Kalmar: Calm down about that worthless trophy! We have the FREAKING STAR ROD!

The Star Spirits, after Kalmar says this, disappear in the thin air.

Mario: … Thank you all for watching Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! Tune with us next night for an exclusive episode, and the introduction to a very new character in the Mario games!

Luigi: And until then, good night! This is coming from the Mushroom Kingdom, Live!

Peach: So long!

=== TRANSMISSION ENDED ===

**A/N: So, whatcha think about this episode? Feel free to review with your questions, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms, construction responses, etc. **


	15. Super Mario Land

**_A/N: I HAVE CHANGED THE FORMAT TO UNSCRIPTED/QUOTATION FORMAT! PLEASE REVIEW POSTING YOUR LIKES/DISLIKES ABOUT IT!_**

**_ANYWAY, REVIEW COMMENTS:_**

**_Angry Reader- Be nice to our troll friends! :(_**

**_Brianna- How nice! I am so glad you ditched your old ways! And yes, as I have said in one of my reviews, I DO forgive you! DO not worry, and I hope the drama with Rosie and whoever else gets solved!_**

**_Random Person- Thank you for your multiple comments, helping me with regulating everything in the reviews! I may as well post a warning on the reviews page as I will probably not be quick enough for inappropriate reviews, or I may have missed some._**

**_Gabby- Thank you for your concern! Fortunately, everything is okay for now!_**

**_Rosie- Please, I rather have you troll this story than have you bully Brianna in real life. PLEASE do NOT bully people, either in real life or on the Internet. I can take being bullied, but most people cannot. Please lay off of her._**

**_Hunter- Do not worry, you are not the only girl with the name Hunter. I knew one in real life at one point! :)_**

**_nintendgal101- Yes, this current episode will be on SML! However, my clips may not follow the game, as it has been ABOUT A DECADE since I last played it._**

**_Maryann81- Well, I am assuming the "Saturday" in your review has already passed. I hope everything went well!_**

**_Mad reader- I get you are upset, but please do not fall to the troll's level._**

**_Martian: Thank you for also keeping order!_**

**_Daisy Is My Fake Wife LOL: I totally agree with you. However, they are quite entertaining; I am not going to lie. I just hate how they bully innocent people._**

**_AlphaWolf- Thank you for trying to help with the trolls, but it is best not to get TOO mad at them; it only sparks a wildfire when it involves trolls._**

**_Shatayah- You too? :L_**

**_Random Dawn 14- Yes, it is odd how things can change within a matter of days!_**

**_Briannababy- Good, I assume you are Brianna._**

**_Owen96- Yeah, I have to admit, I love it too._**

**_Supermariogirl- Thanks for having such an assertive way of dealing with the trolls, I completely, 100 percent agree with everything you said. _**

**_Blossom The Cellist- Ahh, probably the only person on the Mario FF section that knows Flame Wars better than I do! No offense of course! I totally agree with this; Being nice can really go a long way, and it actually worked!_**

**_FrostieFreeze- Transformers? Yes, I like the movies! I only watched part of Transformers 2, the part when- Nevermind, I would give away spoilers. But yes, I have watched the whole Transformers, but it has been a few years since._**

**_Guest- I love that idea! That idea is OUT OF THIS WORLD! (No pun intended)_**

**_Zora Princess- I love your comments, especially the length of them. You obviously care about these issues, and I do too. I do not want to see others (such as Brianna) being bullied, but since most of the trolls' comments are directed towards me and my story, I tend to be more passive-assertive about it, though I should change that. _**

**_El azar- I understandd your Spanish! I thought you were a troll at first, but I apologize once I saw the post to Rosie. You are obviously a nice reader who… For some reason.. post reviews in a different language._**

**ANYWAY! Onto the story!**

Episode 15- Super Mario Land

"Hello, and welcome to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!"Mario greeted as all the cameras held still.

"You may have noticed that three of our members, Larry, Morton and Roy are not with us. That is because they got arrested last episode!" Luigi added.

"So, as an episode exclusive, we will also be checking up on their trial!" Peach announced in an excited voice.

"Anyway, onward with the show!" Bowser hollered.

The camera tries to transition, but Peach stops the camera before it is able to.

"But, before we do, we have a special guest for this episode. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PRINCESS DAISY!"

The audience begins to clap as Daisy steps onstage, waving as she walks across her catwalk. Daisy holds onto her yellow dress with orange trimmings that bears her emblem, making sure she does not accidently step on it and fall like the latest Miss America pageant winners.

"Hi everyone!" She shouted.

"I will announce why she is here at the end of the episode." Peach announced, "Anyway, let's start!"

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Present!)

Luigi: (Why was it not ME rescuing Daisy!)

Peach! (Because you suck!)

Bowser! (OOOOOH!)

Ludwig! (Obviously I am here!)

Lemmy! (Here.)

Iggy! (Yeah yeah.)

Roy, Morton and Larry are arrested… so umm…

Junior! (Yep.)

Daisy! (HERE!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

===Commercial===

The commercial starts with Lemmy standing in a very dark room, with black wallpaper covering all of the walls. Despite this, Lemmy stands there smiling.

"Do you want to pull the best pranks on people?" He asked rhetorically.

Multiple videos of the best pranks are shown, such as itching powder coming out of a hairdryer, an air horn being used by a sleeping person's ear, and 'blood,' which is actually ketchup, coming out of the toilet from the toilet box. After these short videos, the camera is once again focused on Lemmy.

"Then buy the new, amazing Pranksta starting kit! Get everything you need for the perfect prank!"

The camera cues over to Wendy, who tries to open a can of soda. As she opens it, a springing worm comes out of it. Wendy clearly looks peeved.

"Just like that! Uh oh, Wendy is going to attack me! And it is NOT a prank this time!" Lemmy screamed.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Wendy shouts in anger.

Wendy chases Lemmy all over the room, until Lemmy finally opens the door and dashes out of the room. After Wendy follows Lemmy out of the room, Iggy walks in.

"Lemmy is not responsible for any prank that has gone wrong, so please do not waste your money to buy a lawyer and sue!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"And we are back! The game we agreed to do last episode is Super Mario Land!" Peach announced.

"Let's start with the story of it first." Luigi added.

=== SUPER MARIO LAND ===

"Ahh, it is such a peaceful day out here." Princess Daisy exclaimed with excitement.

Indeed, it is in the lovely land of Sarasaland.. The green land stretches far off into the horizon, and there are hardly any clouds in the sky, except…

"Man, that is a pretty big black cloud out there in the distance…"

Right as Daisy mutters this sentence, the atmosphere is drenched in darkness, and a weird flying thing with a purple blob is seen.

"I AM TATANGA, AND I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS WEIRD KINGDOM THING!" The blob shouted from outside of his ship.

Daisy, however, rejected this. "NO YOU ARE NOT! This is MY kingdom!"

"Yeah? Well, let me do THIS!"

Tatanga then hypnotizes Daisy, wanting to marry her so he can rule this land.

"Your wish is my command, sir!" Daisy obeyed, under the hypnosis spell.

"Good, now get in my car girl! Get in the backseat!" He invited.

"Okay!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario, surprised, asks, "What? You purposely went with him?"

"Well, duh, moron, I was hypnotized. What the ^&$* did you think?" Daisy mocked.

"… Whatever. Let's go check with the three troublesome Koopalings in their court hearing.

=== COURT ===

Several toads are in a huge courtroom, its brown walls adding no nice decoration, aside from the pictures of some other famous Toad judges.

"ALL ARISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE!" The bailiff shouted to everyone, banging on the floor with his cane following his outburst.

The jury and audience stood up as Toadette enters the room, sitting at the judge's stand.

"Please be seated." Toadette ordered.

Everyone in the courtroom sits down as she asks. The bailiff walks up to her, handing her a report.

"Case number M82, _MSGW Audience vs Roy, Morton and Larry Koopa._" The bailiff announced to the judge, Toadette.

"Thank you sir, you may go back to your post now." She replied.

As the bailiff walks away, Toadette pounds her gavel.

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION! SECURITY, PLEASE LOCK ALL THESE POOR SOULS IN THIS TORTUROUS ROOM!" Toadette screamed.

Mumbling and murmuring is heard all over the room as the doors are locked tight.

Toadette pounds on her gavel again. "EVERYONE! SHUT YOUR FACES! Anyway, MSGW Audience member Number 47264-"

"Please call me Toad, ma'am."

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, TOAD!" Toadette screamed, "I HAVE BEEN APPOINTED BY PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM TO JUDGE IN THE SUPREME COURT! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, OR YOU WILL FACE HER MAJESTY HERSELF!"

"I am sorry, Ma'am."

Toadette smiles sweetly and innocently, like a smart-aleck. "Good, sweetie, now what is the problem?"

"Well, these three guys are television hosts-"

"THEY WIN! THE END-" Toadette screamed out, then covered her mouth. "Just kidding, honey. Go on."

"Hahahahaha! Anyway, they are television hosts, and everything just went WILD! During the wild scenes, the one with the sunglasses threw chairs, the one with the hair threw cake, and the one with the dark scales threw pineapples!" Toad cried out.

"… Alright. Let's send a witness to the stand…"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Drama." Mario shook his head.

"Yeah. We will check back in awhile. Anyway, let's watch the ending of Super Mario Land." Peach carried on.

=== SUPER MARIO LAND ===

Mario is in the final battle, fighting Tatanga with all his might, trying to save a different Princess in a different realm.

"*Sigh* Another Bowser, yet again." Mario muttered as he avoided Tatanga's attacks, with Tatanga cursing at him every five seconds.

"YOU ^&%$& ! QUIT ^&% # AVOIDING THEM!" He screams at Mario.

But Mario did not relent. He has shown no mercy on Tatanga, and kept pounding him until he finally drives off, running for his life.

"AHHHH!" He screams, "&^^&%^ YOU! &^*& # THE &^#% WORLD!"

Mario shook his head and laughed as his enemy disappears in the air.

Meanwhile, Daisy is sitting in the other room, her eyes closed, looking depressed. Her eyes shot open when she hears the door opening, illuminating the dark, depressing room with the rays of hope. As she looks towards the door, she is glad to see her hero, Mario, standing there ever so brave.

"Thank you so much!" Daisy thanked as she kissed Mario on the cheek.

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach seems pretty jealous of this clip.

"Well, good thing that was Daisy! Otherwise I would have a few issues, Mario!"

"Yeah yeah." Mario commented, "Iggy could not find any other clips for this game, so we will spend the rest of the episode watching the court scene."

"HEY! NOT MY FAULT! THAT GAME IS HARD TO FIND CLIPS FOR!" Iggy defended himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Shut up, idiot, this is not the court."

=== COURTROOM ===

"Alright, we have heard from our witnesses." Toadette announced, "And I think I have come up with my sentencing. But first, please take a vote, jury."

The jury leave the room to deliberate a little but more, explaining both sides of the story. Eventually, about an hour later, the jury come back in the room.

"Judge Toadette, we, the members of the jury, find Roy Koopa…" Jury Member 1 said, "GUILTY!"

Gasps are heard throughout the audience, and the Jury member decides to read off the other names.

"Judge Toadette, we, the members of the jury, find Lawrence Koopa…" he continued, "NOT GUILTY!"

Claps are heard everywhere in the room as Larry does a little fist pump.

"Judge Toadette, we, the members of the jury, find Morton Koopa Jr…" he once again continued his list, "UNDECIDED!"

All of the sudden, everyone in the courtroom start communicating with each other, in confusion and shock. It gets so bad, Toadette pounds her gavel.

"ORDER! ORDER! Jury member, I will sentence them, please sit down." Toadette commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The jury member obeyed before Toadette kicks his rear.

Looking pleased, Toadette offers her sentencing. "Roy Koopa, you are sentenced to NOT returning to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong for three (3) episodes after the current one ends, and you will lose control over the security guards during that time. Morton, you cannot show up for next episode, and you will not be allowed to read the reviews until Episode 18. And Larry, since you are not guilty, you are off the hook."

Toadette, for the last time, pounds on her gavel.

"COURT ADJOURNED!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Well, happy news for larry, yet sad news for Roy." Luigi concluded.

Peach's eyes start to water, "And I have some bad news too."

The whole audience gasps. Could it really be…?

Peach starts off her speech, "Daisy is here, not because this is the game she first appears in, but she…"

Everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"… I am quitting MSGW." Peach let out as she began sobbing.

"WHAT?" The whole MSGW crew shouted out, with the audience about to break into another massacre like last episode.

"Well, I am giving up my spot to Daisy. I will still be around, but I will not be playing a big part until I get everything in the Kingdom up and running. I WILL STILL BE SEEN MOST EPISODES, EVERYONE!" Peach cried.

"… Well, that is one way to end an episode. Since we were not informed of this, we will have a Peach tribute next episode." Mario said, shocked.

"And this will be my last time saying this! The next episode will be…" Peach announced.

=== ? ===

"Who are you, little yellow floating thing?" Mario asked.

"It don't matter! I need my mommy!" It cries out.

=== End ===

"And that is the next episode!" Luigi cries out.

"And this will also be my last time saying this phrase," Peach concluded, nearly crying, "But GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE, AND STAY TUNED FOR NEXT EPISODE!"

**A/N: WOO! SORRY, Super Mario Land was the hardest game for me to get some decent clips from. I have not played that game in YEARS! I hope you enjoyed this, and the sudden turn of events! **


	16. Super Mario Galaxy

Episode 16- Super Mario Galaxy

The camera first focuses on the audience members, slowly panning around the studio until it finally reaches the ten hosts.

"Welcome, everyone, to MSGW! Last episode, we did a few clips of Super Mario Land, along with watching the trial of three of our own. Also, we lost a person that was dear to us, the woman who was with us the whole time, Princess Peach." Mario announced, then saying the last part in a sad tone.

"And I will be replacing her, I am Princess Daisy!" Daisy greeted everyone, who applauds for her.

'Princess butt,' Bowser thought.

Luigi nodded his head, "Yes, and today, we have a special guest. Everyone, put your hands together for the third Mario princess: Princess Rosalina!"

The audience performs an ear-deafening applause as the blonde-haired princess walks onstage, wearing her cyan dress. She is also holding a star-rod-like wand in her hand, with a floating star above her head. As she arrives on the stage with everyone else, she sits down on the couch by Luigi.

"Mmm… Hello, everyone!" Rosalina calls out as the applause quiets down.

"Rosalina here will thank all of our wonderful viewers who have sent comments to our P.O box, or our email, as Morton cannot do that yet." Mario announces.

Rosalina, despite sitting down only seconds ago, stands up again, facing the audience with a cue card in her hand.

"Well, first, I will like to thank **Alphawolf, The Unnamed, Brianna, Random Person, Zora Princess, Supermariogirl, Blossom, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend, El Azar, dragon19kyoshi, Anonymous, Agarfinkel, Just Call Me J and Rosie **for their wonderful comments! We have sent replies back to the authors so no need to do comments on here. Anyway, back to you, hosts!" Rosalina read with enthusiasm.

"Thank you! We are being attacked by our other network, along with other shows on the MKNN (Mushroom Kingdom National Network) by members of the NNU (National Networks United), so security guards are at an all-time high right now. That sad news aside, let's go to our theme song!" Bowser announced.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Blowing up the airwaves!)

Luigi: (Daisy is here!)

**Wendy: **Let Daisy do her name, please, Luigi.

**Luigi: **Geez, sorry.

**Wendy: **Anyway,

Daisy! (Sweet Luigi!)

Bowser! (How cute, baby Daisy and Baby Luigi will exist soon!)

Ludwig! (Genius at your service!)

Lemmy! (I need more circus balls.)

Iggy! (You are needy, Lemmy...)

Larry! (Back on the job!)

Junior! (Yep.)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

===Commercial===

The scene now shows a church choir, composed of several female Koopas in red gowns and jewelry on. Music starts playing, and they clap and dance as they sing.

_"Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA!_

_Oh, the grass here is greener,_

_Over here, people are never meaner_

_Who would have thought_

_The wars we fought_

_Were never caused by usssssssssssss!_

_THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!_

_YEAH, EVERYONE CLAP YOUR HANDS NOW!_

_OH, THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!_

_What is it better than? OH YEAH, The Koopa Kingdom, that's who!_

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

_YEAH!_

_ALRIGHT YALL!_

_GIVE US A CALL!_

_M! 7! 1! 4! 7! 2! 3! 7! 2! 8! P!_

_AND THIS IS THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM CHURCH CHOIR, BRINGING THIS MESSAGE!_

_YEAH! OH! PRAISE SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!"_

_The choir leader steps up, opening her mouth, "This message is brought to you by the Church Choir, as stated in our song. Words for this song have been written by the Church Choir, while the tune was composed by Ludwig Von Koopa."_

~7~7~7~7~7

"About time I get credit for that song!" Ludwig voiced.

Larry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we gave you credit in Episode 9. So quit with your bull s-"

"LARRY! QUIT IT!" Luigi yelled out.

"Oops!" Larry realized.

"… Anyway, onto Super Mario Galaxy clips!" Mario announces.

"How do I work this? OH nevermind, found it!" Daisy mutters.

== SUPER MARIO GALAXY ===

_One night, in the Mushroom Kingdom, a marvelous display of the Cosmos is taking place. This is the rare Star Festival, which takes place only once every one-hundred years. Every Toad, every human and every baddie alike are all gathered at Toad Town's main plaza, watching the itty bits of extraterrestrial substance rain on them, the bits having a wide array of colors, like a rainbow is crumbling above the spectators' heads._

_But, the scene is missing one thing. Mario. Wanting her hero in red to watch this spectacular phenomenon with her from her balcony, Princess Peach asked Parakarry to send a letter to him, hoping Mario will come. After all, this scene is romantic…_

Mario is writing about his latest adventure, when he hears a rapping from the door.

"Tis some visitor tapping on my chamber door, get the heck away from my door or you will be nothing more!" Mario yells out.

The knocking continues, and Mario eventually gives up, pacing towards the door and opening it just a crack.

Seeing who it is, Mario welcomes him in, "I am surprised you did not say MAIL CALL!"

The winged Koopa laughs, "Sorry, my voice is sore from doing it 372,483 other times. You'd think my voice would be used to it, but nope! Anyway, here is your mail."

"Silly Parakarry, and thank you for the mail!"

After shooing Parakarry out of his house with a broomstick, Mario reads all the letters he received.

"Bill, bill, not paying for those, bill, YOU HAVE WON TEN MILLION COINS, bill, spam, ad, scholarship opportunity, YOU WON THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM LOTTERY, more spam, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, more ads- Oooooh, a letter from Princess Peach! Let's see what she wants!"

Mario opens the letter in haste, eventually finding the Princess's invite.

"Ugh, another repeat of Super Mario 64, coming right up!"

"HEY! I SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" A random Toad waitress walks into his house.

"GET THE ^&*^# OUT! %^ &# THIS EVENT!"

Mario sprints towards Peach's castle, dodging the falling rocks as he desperately tries to stay on the glitter-covered path. As he reaches the castle, Mario is greeted by Bowser and his doomship, chaining the entire castle. As he lifts the castle into the air, flying high up into space, dust flies up everywhere, blanketing the rainbow path with brown, symbolizing another dark time in a moment of happiness.

"Great. Super Mario 64 in Space, here I come! Gravity cannot save Bowser's little &# now!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Interesting." Luigi comments.

"I know right, that was more interesting than Roy's 'forbidden' playlist on his iPod." Bowser adds.

== FLASHBACK ==

Roy is upstairs in Kastle Koopa, blasting heavy metal music from his speakers. Banging on his bedroom door, his dad tells him that the rest of the family will be out shopping for awhile.

"Alright, dad!" Roy calls out as Bowser walks away towards the doomship.

Roy quiets down his music, and watches out the window to make sure the doomship flies away. As he sees the brown, wooden ship fly off, he scrolls through his iPod, to the playlist called 'When family is gone.'

Selecting that option, music from Justin Bieber, One Direction and Selena Gomez starts playing, and Roy starts dancing all over the castle to the music as song after song has played.

However, the shopping trip ended sooner than originally planned. The rest of the family files into the castle, right when Roy is dancing in the foyer. They begin laughing at Roy and the music he was listening to. Doing a perfect deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, all Roy could do is think.

'Thank goodness my face is already pink…' Roy muttered to himself.

~7~7~7~7~7

The audience begins laughing at how foolish Roy was in the clip, along with the rest of the MSGW crew.

"SHUT UP! SELENA GOMEZ IS AN EXCELLENT SINGER OKAY?! SO IS JUSTIN BIEBER AND ONE DIRECTION!" Roy yells out.

"Liar!" The audience shouts.

All of the sudden, the producer Alex walks out on the stage, wearing a modest amount of makeup, a cerulean dress and matching high heels.

**"What are you doing here, Roy?" **Alex requested.

"… Watching dis, da &$^# does it look like?"

**"You have been commanded by Toadette to stay away from MSGW until your time is up. You are currently abusing that restraining order. Now, I will ask you to leave now, before I sic both Toadette and Princess Peach on you." **Alex orders.

Roy starts to pout, "I thought I was your favorite Koopaling!"

**"THIRD favorite, after Ludwig and Larry, and you are tied with your also-banned brother Morton, and at least HE listens to rules. I rather treat you four like crap rather than have you four be little Gary Stu's, so be thankful. NOW LEAVE." **Alex explains, then pointing towards the door.

"Wai-"

**"No, Roy."**

"But-"

**"LEAVE!"**

"Fine." Roy sulks as he walks away.

Alex turns to the remaining MSGW crew, **"Continue please, sorry for the interruption."**

As Alex walks off the stage, Luigi says out loud, "Yeah, I do wonder what Morton is doing right now…"

~7~7~7~7~7

Morton is outside, in a public place just strolling around, getting rid of his accumulated boredom. As he turns to walk down a less-busy road, he sees a robot there. He walks up to the robot, and the robot does a scan on him.

"Morton Koopa Junior. He is jealous of all his other siblings." The robot announced.

"What do they have that I need to be jealous about? I am perfectly okay with who I am," Morton said, pretty annoyed.

"Morton Koopa Junior. He is the empress of Narnia."

Morton now shakes his head in disgust, "I am NOT the empress of Narnia! Heck, I am not the empress of anything! I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Morton Koopa Junior. He drinks alcohol."

"… Okay, now this is getting stupid. Why would I do that? My IQ is higher than you think. Drinking that stuff is bad for you! Stop making stuff up about me, it's not funny!"

"Morton Koopa Junior. He's secretly in love with his sister Wendy."

"Dude, I do not support that stuff, sorry. I am NOT a redneck! I do NOT love my sister Wendy in that way!"

"There you have it; Morton Koopa Junior is an alcoholic ruler of Narnia who marries his siblings out of jealousy!" The robot announces.

"NO! ALL OF THAT INFORMATION IS FALSE! FALSE, I TELL YOU! WHERE THE %#& DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT INFORMATION YOU ^%^#&?! THE INTERNET LIES, NOTHING CAN BE TRUSTED ON THE INTERNET, THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF HOAXES YOU KNOW, LIKE-"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Thank goodness, camera turned off right in time," Luigi sighed with relief, "Anyway, let's get this rolling again."

Mario continues with the rest of the show, "As you would predict, being accustomed to space takes a ton of effort. One thing I had to worry about is, surprisingly, gravity."

=== SUPER MARIO GALAXY ===

Mario is on a random planet in the Good Egg Galaxy. Feeling brave, he jumps to another planet, hoping that planet's gravity can drag him towards it.

But that did not happen, oh no! Mario, instead, floats off into space, still in his jumping form, his arm extended above his head, with his knees bent.

"Oh shoot! Where the heck am I going!"

Unable to move in the vacuum, Mario is hopelessly floating in space, until he approaches a very dark hole with red circular lines going in it. The hole starts sucking him in!"

"%# ! %^^&#! I AM GOING TO DIE!" Mario cries out as the black hole sucks him in.

"Eww! This tastes gross!" The hole cries out as it spits out Mario again.

Mario shakes his head, "Odd…"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"…And that is how gravity treated me in space." Mario concluded.

Daisy starts to laugh, "Hehehe! You are so gross, even black holes spit you out!"

"Yo mama!"

Alex pokes her head out from the backroom, **"Come on, Mario, I remember I always said Yo Mama jokes 15 years ago! They are so old and unoriginal!"**

"Geez, sorry!"

Bowser steps up, "I remember when Mario got his first Grand Star. Haha, it was pure gold I tell you!"

=== Super Mario Galaxy ===

Our heroic, red-clad plumber makes his way through the Gateway Galaxy, going through several Sling Stars. Following the path, Mario eventually lands in an area full of blue ? panels.

"Hmm, what do I do with these panels?"

Wanting to experiment with these panels instead of ignoring them, Mario jumps on one, and it turns into a yellow ! panel.

"Interesting, an English teacher will love this place."

Continuing to experiment with the panels, Mario now tries to walk on all of them, to make them yellow, but…

"UGH! I KEEP &^##^& WALKING ON THAT PANEL! THIS FREAKING MAKES ME SO MAD!"

After throwing his hat on it, tossing a star bit on it and trying out telekinesis on the still-blue ? block, Mario has a marvelous idea.

"… I KNOW! LET'S JUMP OVER THE OTHER PANELS, ONTO THAT ONE, AND AVOID THE OTHERS!"

Mario does just that, and as the last panel is activated, all of them turn green, and a giant star comes out of it. Hopping with excitement towards the huge star, Mario does a dance with the star, throwing it up in the air with a little spin.

"WEEHEE! I AM THE GRAND STAR!"

However, as Mario tries to catch it, the star is heavier than he thinks, and the star lands on Mario, squishing him. Suddenly, the Grand Star grew a mouth and it mutters, "No you are not, lying &# ^, I am."

"MAMA MIA!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"That hurt like a MOTHER!" Mario hissed.

"Yeah? Now you know my pain." Rosalina replied.

Mario expresses confusion on his face, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, we even have a clip for it. Please play it, Daisy."

=== SUPER MARIO GALAXY ===

"Okay, now once you aim, shoot." Rosalina instructed a struggling Mario. He is learning how to shoot the valuable Star Bits, whether it is in a Luma's mouth, to stun an enemy, or just to wreck havoc.

"Okay," Mario confirms as he aims at his target. However, as he shoots, he accidently moves his aim, hitting Rosalina!

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO YOU?!" Rosalina screamed at Mario.

"… Umm, sorry?"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Ooh, that! That was fun, haha," Mario laughed as he remembered.

"NOT FOR ME!"

"Quiet it down, Rosalina. Finally, the awaited moment. We will now have a tribute to our old co-worker, Princess Peach. Peach, please come up here.

Sitting in the audience is Princess Peach. Hearing her name called, she jumps out of her seat, and strolls towards the stage. Peach sits up straight on her old spot on the couch, smiling at everyone."

"Let's begin the tribute, Daisy," Mario suggested as Ludwig got up to play a slow, sad song on the piano.

======= TRIBUTE ========

Peach suddenly sees some flying freaky thing. It nearly runs into her.

"GRR, you ^%^&$!"

Peach then pulls up a random root to throw it at the flying thing. She pulls up a crying vegetable.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Aww you poor little veggieboo. Let me put you back in the ground you-"

Suddenly, the vegetable kicks Peach in the face with one of its roots. It then runs away from the scene.

Peach's face turned red.

"OH MY GOSH THIS &^*&&*$ PLACE IS FULL OF ^&%^&%s!"

The audience laughs, and Peach smiles, actually missing those days of Luigi and Mario making fun of her.

Peach sees a third one, but cannot remember whether it was flat or pointed.

"Well, I would say YOLO, but since we have 1-UP mushrooms… Either way I'm trying it!"

Peach groundpounds, but it was a pointy one. She flies around crying and screaming.

"OH MY GOSH! IT POKED ME! I POUNDED 150 POUNDS OF MASS ON THAT THING!"

This got Toad's attention, "You weigh 150 pounds? Hehe, always wanted to know!"

"TOAD! DO NOT TELL ANYONE!"

"This is being filmed.. Soon to be available for all N64's!"

"^%$^$! TODAY IS NOT MY &^%&* DAY! WE SHOULD NOT TEACH LITTLE KIDS TO USE THEIR BUTT TO SQUISH THINGS IN THE GROUND! IT NEVER WORKS! AND IT HURTS!"

"Oh man, I was such a drama queen back then!" Peach laughed.

"Haha! Yes you were, sadly." Mario agreed.

"We have been pleased to have you for 15 episodes, dear Peach. I hope the Kingdom does better now that you have extra time. Without you, this show would have been gone within seven episodes, but you saved us! Literally!" Luigi spoke.

"No problem guys! I will miss you all very much! And I will miss you audience members too!"

Peach is about to walk towards the double doors, preparing for her first day of absolute control over the kingdom, but Mario stops her.

"WAIT! PEACH! Want to say goodbye for the real last time?"

She gives Mario a generous smile, "Of course! Here is a clip from the next game, guys!"

=== ? ===

"Ugh, stuck here in a castle with some freaky clown, a green brainwashed human, a shapeshifter, some strong, but stupid minion, and a woman who has the power to hypnotize! And worst of all, I am stuck in a stupid 2D game with them!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Yes, let's see how many get this game right." Bowser says once the clip is over.

"NOW is my final time saying this, probably forever. GOOD NIGHT, MARIO WORLD!" Peach shouts as she gets pretty darn emotional at the end.

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter successfully typed up and submitted! Anyway, thank you for the following reviewers for their contributions for this chapter:**

**Random Person for the idea for me to do SMG, and also the Star Bit clip**

**Agarfinkel for the Gravity clip, even though agar rather have it be on SMG2 with their guess.**

**Oh, and also, if you are wondering where everything came from:**

**Parakarry knocking on Mario's door: From the poem, ****_The Raven, _****By Edgar Allen Poe**

**Roy's Playlist: A random thought in my head.**

**Morton and the robot: From an old Television sketch called ****_Know Your Stars, _****part of a TV show called ****_All That. _****The specific Know Your Stars sketches played long ago, around 2001-2002 on Nick.**

**Peach's tribute: Clips from my older episodes.**


	17. Super Paper Mario I

**A/N: Sorry, everyone, I am a day late! And I have been inactive for all this time! I blame this hectic week: I worked so much, I had several things I had to attend, and I needed to prepare my house for when my parents come over. I will also probably not be too active this week for that reason. **

**Anyway, another chapter.**

Episode 17- Super Paper Mario Part I

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to yet another episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!" Mario greets everybody as the audience quiets down.

"Well, I searched for some clips, and I found an overabundance of them. Therefore, we will base more than one episode on the game." Iggy informs everybody in the audience, resulting in them clapping their hands as Mario continues.

"Speaking of the game, we are going to do Super Paper Mario! To celebrate this game, we will like to welcome the villain gang of Castle Bleck!" Luigi announced.

Once again, the jubilant audience clap their hands as Bleck, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia and O'Chunks walk on the stage. Multiple fangirls scream their heads off as they arrive.

"DIMENTIO! I LOVE YOU!"

"OH MY GOSH, EVERYONE! IT'S THEM! IT'S REALLY THEM!"

As the five vile villains arrive, Luigi transforms into Mr. L to fit in with the theme. The fangirls start freaking out even more as this transmogrification takes place.

"OH MY GOSH! MR. L!"

"DATE ME! PLEASE!"

"NO, DON'T DATE HER! DATE ME!"

Ignoring the fangirls, Mr. L attempts to continue the show, until Alex shows up onstage!

**"Alright, fangirls, if these clips are wrong, I have this machine that will protect me from YOU! Ludwig built it just for me! SO HA!"**

As Alex mutters these words, she activates the machine. However, the machine explodes in her face. Ludwig immediately bursts out into a laughing fit as Alex glares at him.

**"… I am going to HURT YOU, LUDWIG VON KOOPA!"**

Alex storms out out the room as Ludwig tries to compose himself. After his laughing dies down, Mario starts to wonder out loud.

"I wonder what Peach is doing right now…"

~7~7~7~7~7

"TOAD! WHEN IS THE PASTA READY?!"

Peach is sitting on her throne, living her yuppie life as she bosses around her servants.

"They need to boil, your majesty! Hang on!" A Toad cries out to her.

"THEN MAKE THEM BOIL FASTER!" Peach barked.

As the Toad scurries away, Peach faces towards another Toad who has stopped fanning her.

"KEEP FANNING ME, SLAVE! ALSO, MASSAGE MY FEET AND BRAID MY HAIR! NOW!"

Confused, the Toad looks at her, "I only have two hands, your majesty!"

"THEN USE YOUR FEET!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Typical Peach," Mr. L concluded, "Anyway, let's get onto our episode. Thank you to the following viewers for sending in their mail: **Dragon19kyoshi, Sinister Bowser, nintendgal101, Owen96, BlackPanther, Alphawolf, Marionumba1, Zora Princess, Random Person, The Unnamed, trollsarestupid, guest, Just Call Me J, Shelby Mattos, agarfinkel, Anonymous **and** kris0820!"**

"Yes, thank you! Now let's get to the theme song before Alex kills me!" Ludwig rushed as he heads towards the piano.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Yes.)

Luigi: (Yep.)

Daisy! (Certainly.)

Bowser! (Maybe.)

Ludwig! (Yer.)

Lemmy! (Mhm.)

Iggy! (Sure.)

Morton! (Si.)

Larry! (Uh-huh.)

Junior! (I AM HERE! WOOOOO HOOOO!)

Thank you, Junior, for being the only enthusiastic, excited person here!

Anyway,

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

===Commercial===

Daisy, Mario and Luigi are in a room, sitting with a professional, up-right posture. As the camera starts to roll, Daisy speaks first.

"Hello, fellow viewers of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!, we have a special announcement that we need to make."

"Yes, we only have so many games to find clips for, even if we do part 2's for several of them. To combat this issue, we are thinking of doing clips, ot toal moderations of the script, for The Adventures of Super Mario Brothers 3 and Super Mario World!" Luigi continued.

"Before we act upon this thought, however, we want to see your thoughts of the issue. We have set up voting polls on our website whether you faithful viewers support this or not. Sure, feel free to check your local school for a voting poll, also. Anyway, please feel free to send in mail with your comments." Mario concludes the speech as all three prepare to close.

"Without further ado, let's get back to MSGW!"

=== SUPER PAPER MARIO ===

One day, Mario decides to just go for his afternoon stroll, until he finds out, from one of Peach's royal retainers, that she is, indeed, kidnapped as usual. Freaking out and jumping to conclusions, Mario bolts over to the Koopa Kingdom to fight Bowser, dragging Luigi along with him.

However, this is not the typical Mushroom Kingdom Princess-kidnapping session; Bowser does not have her! Realizing that they have the same aspiration, the two decide to partner up yet again, to save this pink damsel in distress.

Walking through several weird towns, huts, shanties and open grazing land, they finally see Princess Peach, but they also see a strange person.

"Mahahaha You guys cannot have this girl, for she is part of my plan!" The strange figure cackled as he pulls out a giant vacuum cleaner, "Now I will slow down your progress! Muhaahah! Count Bleck will now rule this world!"

As the strange man, now identified as a 'Count Bleck' captures everyone except for Mario, he rushes off with the captured victims, where he has more plans for them.

~7~

Pure white is seen, contrasting against the black paint of the castle walls, as a formally-dressed audience crowd around a red altar. Wedding music is playing in the background as two familiar species are standing near the altar, making their vows.

"I, Bowser, take you, Peach, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Bowser repeats his vows, under the spell of Nastasia.

"I, Peach, take you, Bowser, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Peach also repeated, obviously under the same spell.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Bleck jumps up and down in excitement, the prophesy about to come true.

"Yes! Everything in the Dark prognosis… Umm Prognoscus.. Prog… WHAT IS THAT WORD?!"

"The Dark Prognosticus, sir?" Nastasia questioned.

"YES! THE DARK PROGONIUS!" Bleck shouts.

"THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS, SIR!" Nastasia screams at him.

"Okay, okay! Nastasia, sorry!" he said to Nastasia, "Anyway, everything in that book will now come true!"

"NOW SAY IT RIGHT NEXT TIME, OR YOU WIL- MMMMPHHHH!" Nastasia yells, when a gag magically appeared on her face.

Bleck laughs to himself, "Mmm, I like this magic!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Silly Blecky, cannot even pronounce the name of the book," Dimentio laughs, winning a glare from said person.

"SHUT THE ^% # UP, YOU ^%#! I &^ *&# HATE WHEN YOU #^% CALL ME THAT NAME, YOU # %&#!" Bleck screams.

"… Woah woah, dude, calm your jets!"

"QUIT THE DRAMA!' Mr. L shrieks at the two, wanting to get this show on the roll.

"OR WHAT?" Dimentio asks Mr. L in a smart-aleck manner.

"GRR, YOU *&#^ ME OFF SO MUCH, YOU B-"

**"EVERYONE QUIT IT!" **Daisy shouts at the three in a deep voice, scaring them.

"Eek! Okay!" The three of them squeaked as Daisy shakes her head as she continues to converse, this time in her normal voice.

"Man, you guys are like the Dark Prognosticus versus the Light Prognosticus!"

"Supid boys." Mimi sighs.

"IT IS 'STUPID', NOT SUPID! YOU GIRL!" O'Chunks calls out.

"Okay, says the one that talks in a stupid dialect all the time." Nastasia rebutted for Mimi.

"I am not talking in it now, am I? Huh? HUH!" O'Chunks fired back.

"He's right, you know." Dimentio, Mr. L and Count Bleck respond.

"… THIS MEANS WAR!" both Nastasia and Mimi shouts at the boys, immediately pulling out a huge gun. The boys responded by also pulling out huge guns. Mimi shoots at Dimentio, shooting him. But these guns do not have bullets…

"… PAINTBALL FIGHT!" The six of them scream out, the entire studio slowly turning into different colors. Nastasia successfully shoots down O'Chunks and Bleck, while trying to use her hypnosis to gain control over Dimentio and Mr. L, but they knock her down before she could. Mimi successfully hits Dimentio, but Mr. L knocks her down also. Mr. L stands up on the couch, proclaiming his victory.

"I AM THE NEW CHAMPION OF PAINTBALL!"

A rotten tomato hits Mr. L, followed by another one. As Mr. L looks around, trying to figure out where the tomatoes are coming from, the audience suddenly started pelting him HARD with tomatoes!

"I LEARNED THIS FROM 'HOW TO ANNOY MR. L' ON FANFICTION!" A fangirl screams as she kept throwing tomatoes, with the other hosts laughing at Mr. L.

"Hahahaha!" The Koopalings laughed while Daisy smirked, and Mario even trying to find more food to chuck at Mr. L.

"STOP IT! EVERYONE!" Mr. L screams, but to no avail, "I MEAN IT! QUIT NOW! OR-!

*Transmission ended*

**A/N: Regarding the commercial, yes, I do plan on doing that. Make sure to vote on my profile page, or on a review (unregs). Also feel free to leave any comments concerning this, or any other review. Thank you for reading yet another chapter!**


	18. Super Paper Mario Part 2

**A/N: Back with another update! My parents went off to Sea World, and I did not want to go this time, so I spent the time typing this up! Soo, yeah, enjoy!**

"You cannot put a credit card into the laptop like a CD! You have to type in the information!" Mimi yells out to Dimentio as the scene opens.

"Well! My bad! Then how does this website get my credit card information?"

Mimi takes over the laptop, getting ready to show Dimentio how to enter the credit card information. However, she sees that the website is from an untrusted source.

"DIMENTIO, YOU RETARD! THIS IS A SCAM WEBSITE!" Mimi shrieked, "YOU ALMOST GOT PHISHED!"

"Please do not call people retards. That word offends people, such as Lemmy over there." Dimentio rebutted.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Lemmy." Dimentio apologized, "But I know the truth."

"ANYWAY! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROLE!" Mimi shouts, a cloak of silence falling on everyone before yet another argument can kick up like the dust in the desert in a sandstorm.

Luigi, or rather Mr. L, stands up on Ludwig's piano, raising his right hand into the air.

"LISTEN TO THE GREEN THUNDER! AND IT IS 'ROLL', MIMI!"

"LISTEN TO I, LUDWIG VON KOOPA, AND GET THE &^# OFF OF MY PIANO BEFORE YOUR BONES BECOME MY IVORY KEYS!"

"GEEZ! OKAY, mutant turtle, calm yourself!" Mr. L rebounded as he jumped off the piano, landing on the floor with a small THUD, "Anyway, yall, let's get this show rollin'."

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Here!)

Luigi: (I'M MR. L!)

Daisy! (Mr. Lovable! ;) Haha!)

Bowser! (Whatever.)

Ludwig! (Present!)

Lemmy! (Hang on, I am too busy reading chocolate!)

Iggy! (You don't read chocolate, idiot.)

Morton! (Hang on, I am too busy eating this book.)

Larry! (Morton and Iggy switched up their verbs…)

Junior! (Odd.)

BLECK GANG! (WE ARE HERE! HEY, I WANTED TO SAY THAT! WELL TOO BAD!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

===Commercial===

"Do you want to party?!" A toad woman calls out, tucking her blonde hair to the side of her pink spotted top, "Then come on over to Ol' Becky's house, yall!"

The camera zooms out, to show that this 'party place' is really an old, wooden building with a horseshoe above the door.

"We offer a variety of activities, from lassoing to riding the bull, and do not forget about da country food, oh no!"

Another toad comes up to the scene, and the woman calls to him.

"HEY HOME SKILLET BISCUIT, FASTEN YOUR BOOTS AND COME WITH ME!"

The toad, after hearing the woman call out to him, goes into the party house. Instantly, country and western music blares out of the house.

"This place is for every culture! So watcha waiting for, cowboy? Saddle up 'nd bring yo horse to Ol' Becky's house near Grass City, and get ready to PARTY!

~7~7~7~7~7

"And that was a weird commercial we just viewed. That party place's name reminds me of Blecky!" Dimentio laughed.

"Don't start that again."

Morton looks up from his book, and glares at the two, "SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO READ THIS!"

"What are you reading?" Mario inquired.

"Oh, it is called '1001 lists of 1001 things'. I wrote it myself," Morton answered back as he looks back down at the book, "I am on the 1001 ways to insult people."

"Oh. What is #1, Morton?" Dimentio asks just in case he needs it.

"Umm… 'You listen to Nicki Minaj'."

"Harsh!"

Mario nods his head, agreeing with Dimentio, when he realized something.

"MORTON, YOU NEED TO THANK THE REVIEWERS!"

"Okay, fine, I will do that. Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this episode. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed: **Zora Princess, Eddie FTW, agarfinkel, Anonymous, Kris0820, supermariogirl, Alphawolf, Just Call Me J, Random Person **and** wariosux!"**

"Okay, let's get down to the first clip." Mario continues.

=== Super Paper Mario ===

Mario is randomly strolling through the Yobi Desert, just jumping around and singing.

"Dalalalala! I am ready to kick butt!"

Out of the blue, O'Chunks appears, and starts singing a duet with Mario.

"I am going to bruise your big behind!" O'Chunks sang.

"No! I am going to kick yours! And cause a huge welt all over your bodyyyyyy!"

"Oh yeah! I do not see you moooooooving!"

"I am going tooooo give youuuuuuu a last chance to sayyyy GOOODBYEEEEEE!"

Then, they both join in together.

"Because I… Am… Going to… KICK YOUR BUTT!"

An invisible audience erupts into applause, and both Mario and O'Chunks bow. O'Chunks then turns to Mario.

"You may pass, you beat me at singing. Now, let poor Ol' Chunky cry to himself!"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"CHUNKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO LET MARIO PASS ON A FREE TICKET! We are here to take over the world, not to give people an easier time!" Bleck scolds.

"No, sir, we are here to review and show cut clips of some random games these humans play!" Mimi corrects.

"Shut up, Mimi."

"Hey, do not tell Mimi to shut up, K?" Nastasia fires back at Bleck, instantly causing him to sit back down in his seat in terror. Mr. L then sits up in his seat.

"Sorry for my clique… Let's get this show continuing!"

=== SUPER PAPER MARIO ===

"Now, let me get into my TRUE FORM! MUHAHAHAHAH!" Mimi laughed as she is engaged in battle with Mario.

"No, you do not."

"OH, YES I CAN. I AM A SHIPSHAKER!"

Mario laughs out loud, "You mean a shapeshifter?"

"WHATEVER! ANYWAY, FACE THE WRATH OF MY TRUE FORM!"

Mimi tries to transform into her true spider form, but she keeps turning into weird things.

"Oops, a carrot!"

BOOM!

"Octopus!"

BOOM!

"GIRAFFE!"

BOOM!

"BANANA!"

BOOM!

"…"

There, lying on the floor, is Mimi, transformed into a stick! Mario, laughing evilly, pulls out a matchbox, and takes out a match, preparing to strike it on the sandpaper…

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor me!" Mimi cries out loud, "She is just… so beautiful!"

"BEAUTIFUL MY BEHIND! You are as ugly as dat dead rat I found in the drinking fountain!"

Alex walks back onstage and shakes her head, **"Roy Koopa, what are you doing here? You are banned for this episode only. You can return next episode. And do not be rude to Mimi now, please."**

"I can do whatever the heck I want, this is freaking Fanf-"

**"DO NOT SAY IT!"**

Roy steps back a little, holding his hands out as if he is offended, "OKAY OKAY, WOMAN, CALM YOUR STINKING NERVES! This freaking shampoo that Ludwig gave me, well I used today freaking burned my head so much!"

**"… You don't have hair, Roy."**

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE NO HAIR? BECAUSE OF LUDWIG AND HIS FREAKING CHEMICALS!"

**"… Okay, time for Roy to get punished."**

"NO! I WILL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! I WILL BE GOOD!" Roy screams.

Alex laughs to herself, **"Too late, Roy, you came here. Morton, what is #1 on the 1001 ways to torture a person?"**

Morton quickly flips the pages to that list, eventually reaching that list. "Umm… Knock out your victim, carry them to a secluded room, superglue your victim to a chair built into the floor, tie their hands behind their back, and make them listen to an endless loop of, 'JAM, TURN IT UP' by Kim Kardashian."

**"… SECURITY. TAKE YOUR OWN MASTER TO THE ROOM OF TORTURE!"**

The security guards knock out Roy, and do the above steps. A few minutes later, girly screams are emitted from the secluded room. Alex starts to cackle as she steps offstage.

"… Anyway, Let's go to the last clip… I swear we had more clips, Iggy." Mario continued.

"… I am not sure…"

"… Anyway, let's view this clip, shall we?"

=== SUPER PAPER MARIO ===

"Alright minions, let's attack," Bleck announced.

"… MUHAHAHA! I AM THE CONQUERER! I AM THE ONE IN THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS, NOT YOU BLECK!" Dimentio laughs.

"… Okay, we should cut this scene."

All of a sudden, walls come crashing down, fire rains down from the sky, and massive explosions are heard all throughout Castle Bleck and the surrounding area.

"GREAT JOB, BLECK, YOU FREAKING BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Dimentio screamed.

"NOT MY FAULT YOU FREAKING SCREWED UP EVERYTHING!" Bleck rebutted.

"YEAH? WELL, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, THIS IS FANFICTION!"

Sirens are heard now, and hurricane-force winds kick up, destroying a ton of the imaginary buildings around the area.

"YOU broke the fourth wall this time!" Bleck laughs.

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Lame," Mimi simply stated.

"Yeah, like, it does not have us in it," Nastasia agreed.

"Screw-"

"BLECK! DO NOT SAY THAT!" Mr. L yells.

"FINE. Forget you two!"

Mimi and Nastasia both step back at this comment.

"EXCUUUSE ME YOU LITTLE PURPLE MONKEY?" Mimi shrieks at Bleck.

"YEAH, SOMEONE WANTS TO DIE!" Nastasia agreed.

"Shut up, you two."

Mr. L stands back up and walks towards Bleck, "Go sit down Bleck, now, we do not need more drama on here."

"Shut up, Mr. L, you listen to Nicki Minaj!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The audience shouts out in pure awe.

"… I thought we were not supposed to list names of famous people in Fanfiction," Bowser thought.

Another hole opens up, and Clawdia falls out of it.

"OOH MAN MISTER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! LEMME AT EM!"

Clawdia starts chasing Bowser all over the place, until a figure that looks identical to Bowser appears.

"… Sinister Bowser?" Clawdia identified, surprised.

"Yes, it's me," Sinister Bowser replied, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Let's go home."

Both Sinister Bowser and Clawdia get sucked up in the hole, which then closes.

"Thank Grambi for evil twins," Bowser stated with relief.

"… Anyway, where were we at?" Dimentio questioned.

"The part where you need more women in your life," Mr. L teased.

"Shut up, Mr. L, you probably do not even know how to get a woman!"

Morton opens up his 1001 lists, and turns to the list that says, '1001 ways to impress a woman', "Number 1, treat her like the Queen of England; heck, treat her better than the Queen of England. Number 2, be open with her; do not hide secrets from her. Number 3-"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT NEED HELP! I HAVE A WIDE ARRAY OF FANGIRLS!" Dimentio yells, Morton immediately stopping.

"… Okay, this is getting out of hand," Mr. L sighed, "Sorry, but we have to end this a little early. My clique is… Pretty tired, so they are grumpy little sacks of stuff… But, thank you everyone for coming to today's episode."

"COME BACK AGAIN WHEN WE DO ANOTHER GAME! HERE IS THE CLIP!" Daisy announces.

==?==

"Yeah, and he fell in the lava in his castle in world 1!" Mario laughs.

"And now he's basically a huge Dry Bones? Maybe the new king of them?"

"Yeah Luigi, I guess I mainly have to focus on his son Bowser Jr…"

~7~

"Yeah, it can be tricky, but find out NEXT ON EPISODE 19! THANK YOU, GANG BLECK, FOR BEING HERE!"

"We were so glad to attend!" The gang replied as they wave to the camera.

"GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE!

Daisy's phone then rings, smiling as she picks it up in anticipation.

"HELLO PRINCE LUX FROM THE KINGDOM OF LIGHT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO MARRY YOU SO BAD! MAYBE I CAN ASK MY PARENTS! EEEEEEE!"

This is when Daisy decides to look at the camera.

"OH &^ ^ # WE ARE STILL ON! BYE EVERYONE!"

**A/N: Yeah, another late episode… But I should be much more free next week. I can still have another episode come out on Monday about, so do not worry about me being delayed at all! Anyway, thank you for reading yet another episode of MSGW!**


	19. NEW Super Mario Brothers

**A/N: Well.. Bad news… I lost my list of game suggestions, so I have to scroll over these 400 reviews to find them. . And delete some of them too…**

**Anyway, speaking of suggestions, if you have any of them, or you want to repeat them, then review or PM me please! Thanks!**

**Speaking of, thank you to all reviewers who have reviewed the story! To the trolls, I hope you can realize that we will accept you if you stop trolling.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It is pretty short too in my opinion...**

Episode 19- New Super Mario Brothers

"Welcome, everyone, to Episode 19 of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!" Mario greeted everyone as the camera focuses on the MSGW crew.

"We are excited for today's episode! This episode will focus on a total remake of the game 'Super Mario Brothers', yet it is its own game. Ladies and gents, the game is NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS!" Luigi announced.

The audience claps their hands, excited for the show to start.

"And one of our former members, Peach, will be joining us today!"

"Hello, everyone! Did yall miss me?!" Peach greeted.

Multiple cheers are emitted as the audience goes crazy. Multiple signs reading, "WE LOVE YOU, PEACH!" are held by several audience members. Peach blows kisses to the audience, turning in circles as she does.

"MUAH! MUAH! THANK YOU ALL! MUAH! MUAH!"

"… Do you really need to make kissing sounds?"

"… Yes, Bowser, I do. Do not be mad because I will never make those noises to you."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The audience yelled.

"Don't worry, Peachy, you will be soon. You know all those Bowser x Peach fanfictions? We can be together."

"There is also the Mario x Peach fics, so I don't think so, buddy!"

"OOOOH!" the audience once again shouts as Bowser just got burned.

"SHUT UP!"

"BOO!"

"… Whatever," Bowser muttered, "Anyway. The overview of the game. But before that, let's go to the theme song!"

"WAIT!" Roy shouted out.

"Yes, Roy?" Bowser glared.

"I want to be welcomed too!"

"YAY ROY! WOO!" The audience shouts.

"Thank you! I can put away the gasoline and matches now. Let's get this heifer started!"

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Super!)

Luigi: (Apprentice!)

Peach! (Princess!)

Daisy! (Tomboy!)

Bowser! (King!)

Ludwig! (Composer!)

Lemmy! (Clown!)

Roy! (Bodybuilder!)

Iggy! (Scientist!)

Morton! Philosopher!)

Larry! (Gardener!)

Junior! (Spoiled Brat!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

== Commercial ==

"Do you want to beat up someone you hate? Or someone that is just random? Then call me!" Roy announced.

A muscle mannequin appears, and Roy eagerly knocks it down.

"Are you afraid you will get in trouble? Well, I will not get punished, as I am royalty, so both you and I will get off scotch-free! Just call B93-271-1R, or go to the website Iwillscamyouforallyouarewort h. BRK! The charge is only $49.99 plus shipping and handling. Yes, you will pay for my travels! Call or order on our website now!"

"ROY! This phone number leads to a woman talking in a flirty voice! And she asks if I am 18 or older! What is this?!"

"… Um, you must have dialed the wrong number, Wendy! Um… I got to… um… GO NOW EVERYONE!"

Roy then runs away from the set as the camera fades out…

~7~7~7~7~7

"Roy, that is a lame prank. Who the heck falls for that nowadays?" Bowser ruffed.

Roy thought for a second, "Obviously Wendy. She was so confused in that commercial!"

Before anything starts, Mario took charge, "… Okay, on a much more family-friendly note, we will start thi-"

"&%&^!" Toad shouted from the audience.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR G!" A weird black creature shrieked.

"MONEY! DELICIOUS, YUMMY, GLORIOUS MONEY!" Wario screams.

"SECURITY! GET THOSE THREE!" Roy shouted as he turned to Morton, "Say, bro, what is #2 on the 1001 ways to torture a person?"

"Let me see. #2 is 'Make them watch Barney the Purple Dinosaur while listening to a random song written by a 6 year old'."

"Harsh, but let's do that. SECURITY, TAKE THEM TO THE CHAMBER OF TORTURE!" Roy commanded.

Three different screams are heard as the strong security dragged Toad, Smorg and Wario from the audience to their torture.

"… While they are being drugged off, let's start the first clip," Peach stated.

"DRAGGED OFF, PEACH! Let's keep this appropriate now."

"… I thought it was drugged. Sorry, Mario!"

"Speaking of drugged…"

=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS ===

"Dalalalala I am off to save some priss who is kidnapped again whoop de whoop dalala this is my life- I wonder what's in this block."

Mario smashes his head against the block, and a giant mushroom comes out of the broken block.

"Interesting, I have never seen this mushroom before. Let's try to consume it, it does not look poisonous."

Mario consumes the mushroom, and he turns into a giant Mario.

"WOAH! I am big!"

Mario continues to go through the course, acting all confident, until he reaches a low ceiling. Mario accidently runs into that low-lying ceiling, causing his giant power to fade away.

"^&%$^&#$! &% ^*&%#! I AM ^#% DIZZY!"

After a bit of hyperventilating, Mario finally passes out.

**~Director~ **"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU THINK I AM A PRISS, MARIO!" Peach yelled.

"Well, you are!"

"You are stupid, though, Mario. Here, let me show this video clip to prove it!"

=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS ===

Mario and Peach are strolling around the castle, about to walk inside Peach's castle. However, lightning begins to strike the castle. Mario, thinking he is the all-powerful figure, runs up towards the castle, trying to get the electric storm to stop. Bowser Junior uses this down time to his advantage, swiftly grabbing Peach and making a run for it.

"MARIO! YOU CARE ABOUT A DANG CASTLE MORE THAN ME!" Peach cried out, heartbroken.

"PEAAAAAAAACH! NO! I AM SORRY!" Mario cried as he ran towards Peach's kidnapper.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Talk about stupid," Peach snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, priss."

"MARIO, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ugh, why is this nagging girl living? … I should talk to Daisy more."

"OH NO YOU DON'T HOMIE HO HO. ANYONE WHO INSULTS MA HOMEGIRL GOES THROUGH ME!"

"… I should just quit," Mario grumbled.

"Okay!" both girls cried in happiness.

"… Nevermind. Next clip please, before I go insane."

=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS ===

"So, we already defeated Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, he is just a Dry Bones now, probably the new king of them."

"Great! SO, all we need to worry about is Bowser Junior now, bro?"

"Yes, Luigi."

This conversation occurs right outside of the final battle room. As they open the door, they see Bowser Junior with a huge sack. When Bowser Junior sees the heroes, he throws the sack of bones into a huge cauldron. A few minutes later, Bowser jumps out of the cauldron.

"MUHAHAHAHAH! I WILL #&^$ YOUR FACES UP!" Bowser roared.

"… This is getting corny…" Mario shook his head.

"So true, Mario…" Bowser nodded in reply.

"Whatever, I'm going to the next area."

"WAIT! LET'S FIGHT!" Bowser yelled as he remembered what he needed to.

Bowser Junior shook his head at his dad's behavior, "Sorry, you guys, that potion got to his head. Anyway, let the battle begin!"

The battle ensues, and Mario ends up winning. However, he does not end up at Peach's prison; instead, a whole new area of Dark land opened up, with a HUGE castle waiting on the other side.

"Meet ya there, Mario!" Bowser Junior dismissed as both he and his dad run off towards their home.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I agree with myself in that clip; all of these are so corny!" Mario gagged.

"SORRY, I DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO PICK!" Iggy cried out in offense.

"First, analyze your tastes, and see if you can find a subject relating to that. Second, you should gather up as much works relating to that taste as much as you can. Third-"

"MORTON! QUIT READING STUFF FROM YOUR 1001 BOOK! I DON'T CARE!" Iggy shrieked.

"GEEZ, SORRY. YOUR VOICE HURTS AS MUCH AS THE ICE ON WORLD 5 HURT MARIO!"

=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS ===

Mario is walking on the ice in world five, when he suddenly encountered a slippery slope.

"I want to be an idiot and just walk down it! Haha! The pain I will receive is much better than rescuing Peach!"

Mario walks down the slope, but ends up doing somersaults down the hill, until he eventually crashes into a giant block of ice.

"MAMA MIA! GIVE ME A & ^# 1 UP! NOW! GIVE ME ONE BEFORE I ^ *&^ # DIE!"

**~Director ~ **"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach, Daisy, Bowser and the Koopalings are laughing their guts out. Not literally, thankfully for the janitors.

"AHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, MARIO! HAHAHAHAH!" Peach laughed, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"OH MY GOSH, MARIO, TWO CLIPS SHOWING HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" Daisy joined her.

Mario's face begins to turn redder than his hat, "SHUT UP! LET'S END THIS SHOW NOW!"

"Not yet, fatty," Bowser declined.

"LET'S FIGHT THEN YOU *# !"

Mario immediately jumps on Bowser, causing Bowser to fall out of his chair. Then the two begin to wrestle on the floor, with Bowser actually winning.

"OWW! & ^&# ! & %^#! %^&#! MERCY! OKAY! GET THE HECK OFF ME, BOWSER!" Mario cried out in pain.

"Bowser, you are the man, but that still does not mean I will date you," Peach winked.

"… Aww man!"

Peach looked back at the audience, "Anyway, guys, thank you all for watching this weird episode! Until next time, I am Peach Toadstool, temporarly visiting this set! Goodnight, world!

** A/N: Have any thoughts? Questions? Etc? Feel free to review or PM then! Thank you for reading this once again!**


	20. Mario Kart: DOUBLE DASH!

**Episode 20- Mario Kart- Double Dash!**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not as long as the others! I hope you enjoy though!**

**UPDATE: I had to reupdate this chapter because my word processor messed up everything. Also, thanks to Sinister Bowser, I fixed a few errors that I did not see. **

**Also, Sinister Bowser brings up a poll I did a few weeks ago: The poll on whether I should do the Mario cartoons as part of the show's episodes, yet I did not tell the results. Well, the results were 4 yeses and 1 no, so I will do majority rule on that call and start those episodes when I am out of game ideas.**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

"Welcome to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! I am your host, as always, Mario!"

"And I am Luigi!"

"Yeah yeah!" Bowser rushed, "Let's get on to the show before the police get after me!"

"… *SIGH* Bowser, did you steal candy from a schoolgirl again?" Mario questioned with a sigh.

"HEY! I WAS HUNGRY!" Bowser rebutted.

"… There was a freaking McMushrums across the street…"

"I had no &^$*$&# money for some dang McMushrums! But you keep delaying us! Let's get this show on the road!"

"I thought you changed your criminal habits."

"SHUT UP LUIGI!"

"Okay," Mario continued, "Larry and Lemmy, you two collect financial information please, along with statistics and views for this show. You two are the only ones with these controls and we are behind!"

"Okay, sit!" Lemmy and Larry responded to Mario.

"SIT? Are you commanding me?"

"No, the author typoed. We meant to say Sir!"

A huge bang is heard as a mushroom cloud forms over the area where the studio once stood. Coughing is heard through the now-dark area.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

"Hello, welcome yet again to another episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! Larry and Lemmy broke the fourth wall causing the studio to be nuked," Mario announced.

"I wonder how many people died," Luigi wandered.

"… Dude, Alex is the author of this fanfiction…" Bowser remarked.

Another huge bang is heard as a mushroom cloud forms over the area where the studio was.

"… Okay, forget this, let's get to the theme song…" Mario commanded, in a daze.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Ugh…)

Luigi! (Stop breaking the fourth wall!)

Daisy! (MY DRESS IS DIRTY!)

Bowser! (Is my shell broken?)

Ludwig! (… Well at least my piano isn't TOO damaged…)

Lemmy! **[Doing producer stuff]**

Roy! (My body… Ugh…)

Iggy! (Hmm…)

Morton! (I am going to sue Alex so hard!)

Larry! **[Doing producer stuff]**

Junior! (*CRYING*)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

== Commercial ==

"Are you tired of authors doing terrible things to you, such as nuking you?" Peach asked as she sat in an upright posture on a tall, wooden stool, "Then join the rebellion!"

The camera switches to another scene of angry Mario characters. Up on a balcony, above the mob, stood Alex with a police officer.

"HANG HER! HANG HER! SHE KEEPS NUKING US!"

Suddenly, chocolate bars start falling from the sky as Alex smiles at them.

"… We still dislike you. MAKE HER DO COMMUNITY SERVICE!"

"Community service it is!" the police officer announced as he puts Alex in handcuffs, "Come on, prisoner, you have work to do!"

The camera focuses back on a grinning Peach.

"We have a 99.9996724810 percent success rate! SO next time you are unsatisfied with authors, or ANYTHING, join us for a rebellion! This is Peach, signing out!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"And we are back with another episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! We will not thank the reviewers by name because I am sick of all these nukes," Mario greeted.

"Yeah, so you all know who you are!" Luigi added, "Now, the introduction to our game. Our game is one of the most famous spinoff games, due to its unique characteristics. In this Mario Kart game, instead of one person driving, there were two! Yes, this game is Mario Kart: Double Dash!"

Dadadada, the trumpets played as the screen showed a picture of Peach and Daisy spinning out on a banana.

"Is that our first blooper?" Daisy asked.

"No, dummy," Mario snapped.

"Geez, sorry, little twit."

"Anyway, an introduction clip."

=== MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH! ===

"Alright, everyone!" Lakitu commands, "You all will be racing for money!"

"Ooh, like Amazing Race?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, but better! &%# that show!"

"HEY! AMAZING RACE IS AWESOME!" Yoshi screamed.

"Whatever. Anyway, you all will be racing for this cool trophy thingy!"

"… Umm, okay, let's race then…?" Paratroopa questioned.

"Okay, let's get started…"

"LAKITU! I DEMAND A PRIZE! ONE BETTER THAN A STUPID TROPHY!" Bowser shouts at Lakitu.

"TOO BAD! THAT IS ALL YOU ARE G-"

Bowser then blows fire on Lakitu, turning Lakitu's orange-yellow scales into a deep black.

"… Servants, melt the gold trophies so they can pay for my medical bills."

"Sir, the awards room is locked," The servants replied, "And we lost the key."

"… #^%&$#*&^*&^#$#*&^*&%^#^$#$^&#*%^^!" Lakitu cursed.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor Lakitu, screaming."

"Hush Mario, we need to get through this episode as fast as possible. That schoolgirl probably has their parents on me now!"

"… Anyway," Luigi moved along, "One race. We know teamwork is required on this game, but what happens if the two characters absolutely refuse to work as a team?"

=== MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH! ===

"Alright, here are the teams: Mario and Luigi, Peach and Daisy, Toad and Toadette, Bowser and Bowser Jr, DK and Diddy, Yoshi and Birdo, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and the last team will be Wario and Waluigi!"

"Yay!" Everyone except the last team cried out in happiness.

Wario, however, objects, "WAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THAT TWIG!"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A FAT # ^*&!" Waluigi shrieks.

"PEOPLE WHO LOVE FOOD CANNOT BE PAIRED WITH ANOREXICS.. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"I AM NOT ANOREXIC!" Waluigi yelled.

"WHATEVER! LET'S &#^* RACE!"

The eight teams pick their cars and since Wario is so fat, he needed to take the Wario Car. Luigi's circuit is the course the eight pairs will race for first place, the start of the Mushroom Cup. Lakitu appears in front of the eight liners, all lined up, prepared to floor the gas pedals.

DING, DING DINGGGGGGGGGG!

"WHY IS MY LIGHT BLUE?" Lakitu screams as the eight racers dash off below him.

Anyway, Wario and Waluigi are having a fight about who will drive.

"IT'S MY CAR!"

"WELL, I AM ACTUALLY TALL ENOUGH TO HIT THE PEDAL!"

"SHUT YOUR SKINNY BUTT UP AND GET THE HECK OFF OF MY DANG SEAT! MY BOOTY BEEN THERE MUCH LONGER THAN YOURS!"

"AND IT IS TIRED OF BEING SQUISHED. IF YOU SAT ON A DARK LAND DOLLAR, A BOOGER WILL POP OUT OF KING KOOPA'S NOSE!"

"Waluigi, quit using old insults. Don't be mad because those boogers are actually gold coins. Anyway, get the heck out of my drivers seat."

"No, War-"

However, Wario throws Waluigi out of the car! After his anorexic "friend" is gone from the driver's seat, Wario swiftly hops in.

"I do not need you, &*$^#*&$!" Wario cursed as he crossed the first place line.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Oh my gosh, Wario is an idiot!" Mario facepalmed.

"Remember when he threw that one bomb?" Daisy laughed at the memory.

"OH MY GOSH! Do we have that clip?!"

Iggy nodded, "I found him throwing a bomb when I was looking through the clips."

"Alright," Luigi continued, "Daisy, play the clip!"

=== MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH! ===

"I hate these racers!" Wario snapped as he starts cursing under his breath.

"I hate you, #&*," Bowser threw back as he sped off.

Wario starts glaring at his enemy from second place, promising that Bowser will eventually be under him…

As Wario runs into a ?, he gets a black Bob-omb- one of the assigned specials. Only Waluigi, King Boo and Petey Piranha can get the bombs he does. Aiming the Bob-omb as Waluigi drives him, Wario throws the bomb at Bowser, causing a huge explosion that the Koopa King runs into, causing him to fly high into the sky.

"# %^ * YOU WARIO! YOU #&%&^% &% &$# # $&%^%$#^&%#& # $*&%# %#^! I HOPE YOU &%&^% #$^ DIE YOU # &%^&#% & % #&%^ %#%!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Haha!" Mario, Luigi, Daisy and the Koopalings laughed as Bowser sat there with a straight face.

"THERE HE IS, DADDY! GET HIM!" A girl screams as a man jumps onstage.

"OH *&*&%! I AM OUT OF HERE!" Bowser screams as the man starts chasing him, the both of them eventually leaving the studio.

"… Anyway," Mario continued, "Good thing that bomb wasn't at us."

"Yeah," Roy agreed, "It could have been worse than Alex's nuk-"

"NOOOOOOOOO ROY!" all the other characters scream out as the studio once again gets nuked.

*END TRANSMISSION*

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, in a random field with a highway…

"Ugh, picking up trash is SOOOO STUPID!" Alex compained as she starts picking up beer bottles from both sides of the highway.

"I do not care, missy! This is your punishment! Pick up trash faster, I have a date with my wife soon!" The police officer commanded.

"Cute."

"You behind bars will be cuter," The police officer backfired.

"OKAY OKAY, I AM GETTING BACK TO WORK! COOL YOUR JETS MAN!"

"Good girl, you will do more work, my slave."

Two hours later of walking down three miles of highway, Alex then asks the police officer an obvious question.

"Mister police officer, how many hours do I need to fulfill?"

"200 hours, sweetie," he replied back, replying with a smart-aleck tone.

"Can we please be done today?" Alex begged.

The police officer, however, shook his head, "I would love to be done, but we have two more miles of highway to fulfill, prisoner. We are based on a quota."

Alex rolls her eyes as she reaches down to pick up a cigarette butt and another beer can, "Ugh, &(^$*&#^ my life! Can someone please tell these litterers that drugs are bad for them?"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: I would put an A/N, but I do not have one! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed… I guess I can put. **


	21. New Super Mario Brothers 2

** Episode 21- New Super Mario Brothers 2**

**Thank you everyone who has suggested this game for me!**

"Hello, everyone, welcome back to the twenty-first installment of Mario Scenes Gone wrong! Today we will have a great episode!" Mario announced.

"Don't we always have a great episode?" Luigi asked.

"… Sure."

"Yeah," Luigi smiled, "Anyway, Daisy, I think we should title our clips."

"WHO YOU THINK I IS, LUIGI? AN ENGLISH TEACHER?" Daisy yelled.

"… Obviously not because you have terrible grammar," Luigi pointed out.

"… Shut cho mouth, Luigi," Daisy hissed, "I want to get on with this show."

"Before we do," Mario interrupted the transition, "I want to say that, since Alex is still picking up trash, I can safely say, without this place getting nuked, that this author uses too many dots…"

"Yeah, like right now," Luigi realized.

~7~7~7~7~7

"LADY! GET YOUR REAR UP NOW! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" The guard kept yelling at Alex as she now sprays water at the cars driving on the highway, giving them a free carwash.

"Sir, I feel as if this is not the safest thing to do for the drivers.."

" %^$ THEM! WE ARE HELPING THEM!"

"We?"

"YES, WE!" The guard continued to shout, "I AM HERE, STANDING OUTSIDE IN THIS SWELTERING HEAT, WATCHING WATER COME OUT OF A GREEN STRIPED HOSE WE FOUND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Geez, sorry, mister. Take a breath mint too, your breath smells worse than Wario's overalls after a week."

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Interesting time in Alex's life," Daisy stated, "Anyway, let's go to the-

"I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!" Lemmy cried in happiness.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE % ^ # UP? YOU ARE MAKING ME SO *& #% MAD!" Daisy screamed, "AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME MAD! I WILL TURN BEAST ON YOU!"

"Shut up, wild flower, get lost in a meadow," Roy snapped back.

"… Anyway, I figured it out!"

"SHUT UP AND TELL US WHAT YOU FREAKING FIGURED OUT!"

"… I cannot shut up and tell at the same time," Lemmy rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I finally beat the boss on Koopalings U. First, you have to whip Mar-"

"QUIT THE SPOILERS, LEMMY!" Daisy shrieked, "Let's get going before any interruptions happen!"

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (I'm bored now…)

Luigi! (We can now break the fourth wall!)

Daisy! (HOW DARE ROY TELL ME TO GET LOST! I WILL SHOW THAT B-)

Bowser! (YOU GO, ROY!)

Ludwig! (…)

Lemmy! (Slaughtering Koopalings U!)

Roy! (Stupid Daisy.)

Iggy! (I have no idea what to say, I am speechless.)

Morton! (You are speaking right now, Iggy!)

Larry! (NOT HERE!)

Shut up, Larry, you are here! Ugh, anyway,

Junior! (*CRYING*)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

== Commercial ==

"Did you hear about the recent endangerment of Xbsbgqwfsjjdf asjfewfbquwamrdgv?" Larry questioned as the camera turns to him, "It is sad news, I know. I am a botanist, I study plants for a living, and plants are almost like my children!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHILDREN!" a voice called out in the distance.

"You never know! I am Larry Koopa, after all! Maybe I have baby mamas out there! Anyway, the endangerment of Xbsbgqwfsjjdf asjfewfbquwamrdgv is leaving all of the medical facilities in a state of disaster. Xbsbgqwfsjjdf asjfewfbquwamrdgv, known as its common name "dullberry", is a berry, from some random Genus I call Xbsbgqwfsjjdf, that helps calm down insane people, like my brother Iggy-"

"SHUT UP LARRY! THE PONY REALLY DID TELL ME TO STEAL THE MOSS FROM THE GUTTER!"

"… Okay, Iggy. Anyway, I need your help to save the Dullberry, and the Xbsbgqwfsjjdf genus in general, so insane asylums can stay open. Please donate to 1-800-BIG-SCAM, or through CoinPurse. Our CoinPurse address is 777 EmperorOfEavesdropping ThisReallyIsAScam NeverKnewTheseHad3 's! Please donate today!"

**~Legal information~ **"Larry Koopa is not responsible for your idiocy. Instead, please sue Iggy Koopa for all he is worth, which is close to nothing, for doing a fake testimonial!"

"I DID NOT DO A TESTIMONIAL AT ALL, YOU HUGE SPIDERMONKEY!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Anyway, let's get on with this episode, I guess. I have absolutely no comments to make for that commercial," Mario shook his head.

"I do. There is no such thing as a Xbsbgqwfsjjdf asjfewfbquwamrdgv species," Daisy responded.

"YES THERE IS! IT IS A FREAKING DULLBERRY TREE!"

"Berries are bushes, idiot," Daisy shot back.

"Well, this is Fanfiction! Anything can happen!"

In fear, all of the characters look up at the sky. After a few seconds of complete peace, everyone breathes a sigh of relief, noticing that Alex, or some other rude author, has not nuked them.

"The script for these episodes go on Fanfiction, idiot. The real show is going on!" Daisy fired.

"SHH, DAISY! THE READERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW! ONLY THE VIEWERS CAN!"

"… Anyway, this is not the only time I have seen Larry mad," Bowser informed, "We are doing the same 'New Super Mario Brothers 2', by the way. Show the clip, Daisy."

**=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS 2 ===**

"So, vhat vorlds vill ve all be acquiring?" Ludwig asked.

"Alright, here is the schedule, and since I am your father, this way goes," Bowser started as he unrolls a piece of paper, "Roy will be getting World 1, Iggy will be getting World 2, Wendy will be getting World 3, Morton's going to get World 4, and Ludwig will be getting World 5!"

"Yay." All the Koopalings, save for Larry, and Lemmy, cheered sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's get moving along to your spots. GO!"

As the five Koopalings run off, Larry and Lemmy are left behind.

"Why are you boys not with your siblings?" Bowser questioned as he stared at his two sons.

"Because, King Dad, you did not give us a world!" Lemmy answered.

"Yeah, dad!" Larry chimed in, "You will probably give both of us a lame world!"

Bowser scratches his head, "I forgot about you two. Larry, you were an accident, and I accidently dropped you, Lemmy. Therefore, I will give both of you the optional worlds of World Mushroom and World Flower."

"Wow, seriously, dad?!" Larry cried, "I want to fight!"

"Then fight a dang Goomba, Larry, and try not to get KO'd by it like you did in New Super Mario Brothers Wii!"

"SHUT UP, KING DAD!" Larry shouted, "The whole world does not need to know about that!"

"Yes they do, son. Now get the heck over to World Mushroom or you will be squished!"

"Stupid little &^##..." Larry muttered under his breath as both he and Lemmy left to their lands.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Hahaha. Courtesy laugh. Anyway," Mario rolled his eyes, "I remember when we found out those cruddy Koopalings took over."

**==== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS 2 ====**

"I want you guys to collect all the coins out there, some random person stole all these coins and spilt them," Peach informed the Mario Brothers.

"Coins appear out of thin air, stupid woman," Luigi sighed, "Who the heck steals coins and drops them all? An idiot?"

Peach rubbed her chin, "Maybe Wario?"

"Yeah right, Wario will go after ONE COIN if he loses it."

"I do not care where the heck the coins came from, Mario. I still want you two to collect them. GET THEM NOW OR YOU WILL GO TO JAIL!"

"We can appeal to the Chief Justice, Toadette, if you do so, Peach. She is about as powerful as you," Mario rebutted.

"… Please ignore my brother and your boyfriend, Peach, we will loom for the coins for you."

"Thank you so much, Luigi!" Peach winked at him, then reaching for his cheek and kissing it, causing Luigi to blush, "I knew I could always trust you. Even if you are a coward who pees your pants every five seconds."

"I HAVE NOT PEED MY PANTS IN OVER A YEAR!" Luigi informed.

However, right after he shouted that, the Koopalings burst through the castle walls, kidnapping Peach and making a quick getaway! Mario and Luigi stare out in the distance, spooked by the sudden happening. This is when Mario breaks out of it.

"LUIGI! We have to save her!"

"… Yes we do, brother. Just let me get a new pair of overalls…" Luigi muttered as Mario shook his head at his cowardly brother.

**~Director~ **"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor little Weegee!" Daisy cooed.

"NOT YOU TOO, WOMAN!"

"Yes, me too, hotstawwwf. I pee my dress too!" Daisy confessed.

"But, you never appear to be wet from the accident."

"Because," Daisy laughed, "Dresses are harder to pee in! It just falls out the bottom!"

"But, don't you, like, wear any underclothing?"

Daisy quickly presses a button, turning to the next clip.

**=== NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS 2 ===**

The clip occurs after the final battle, with Giant Bowser being cut back to his own size. As the Marios and Peach leave Bowser's now-destroyed castle, they look back, and they see Bowser and the seven Koopalings in the Klown Khopper, trying to chase after them.

However, because of the immerse weight burdened onto the Khopper, it downs, smashing into the ground, the eight Koopas spilling everwhere.

"AHHHHH! MY SPIKE POKED MY BUTT!" Wendy screamed.

"That's not your butt. That's your thigh- ARRRRGH!" Ludwig tried to correct, but Wendy ended up slapping her brother across the face.

"… I am so glad Junior is not here. My horn twisted!" Bowser growled, "Those Mario Brothers will pay!"

"… Dad, why do we still continue?" Roy asked, fumed.

"well, son, we will get them eventually-"

"NO WE WILL NOT! WE WILL KEEP FREAKING LOSING UNTIL WE GIVE UP! I RATHER SIGN A TREATY WITH A PEN, RATHER THAN WITH MY OWN BLOOD!" Roy shouted.

"ROY-"

"NO, KING DAD! WHY THE #% DID YOU PUT ME, THE & ^# STRONGEST KOOPALING AS THE &*&# FIRST BOSS! YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT ME AT THE &#^ END WHEN THEY ARE ALL *&#& TIRED OUT!"

"ROY! WE WILL GET THEM! NOW SHUT UP AND LETS WALK BACK TO THE STINKING CASTLE! NOW!" Bowser yelled.

"What the heck ever."

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor Koopas," Daisy replied as she tried to stifle a laugh, "Oh man, I need to quit playing this charade!"

"Speaking of charades and stuff, let's see how Alex is doing."

"That is not a charade, Luigi, that is a punishment-"

"WHO CARES!" Bowser shouts, "LET'S CONTINUE!"

**=== TROUBLESOME GIRL WHO GOT CAUGHT! Boohoo. ===**

"WE HAVE A WIND STORM! DUST IS BLOWING EVERYWHERE!" The guard cried out, "SPRAY THE CARS FASTER, ALEX!"

"Okay, okay, I will! Calm down, loser!"

The guard, after hearing this, scolds Alex, "RESPECT ME, PRISONER, OR YOU WILL GO BACK BEHIND BARS, AND YOU WILL FACE TOADETTE!"

"Oh, please!" Alex cried out, "Toadette is so scary when she does her court hearings!"

"Exactly! Now hurry up and clean these cars!"

However, Alex spraying the cars is not working, as dirt just sticks onto the windshield. Despite this, Alex keeps continuing to spray the cars going at highway speeds.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU #% ^ POINT THAT #*%^ING HOSE!" A car passenger screams out of her window.

"SORRY, *&#, IF I HAD MY AUTHOR POWERS, YOU WOULD BE NUKED!"

"Please shut up, missy, and keep spraying," The cop rolled his eyes as two cars slam into each other, both their windshields dirty and mucky due to the combination of Alex's spray job and the dust storm.

"… Sir? My spraying is causing accidents."

"SO? KEEP SPRAYING! ACCIDENTS ARE MORE THINGS FOR YOU TO CLEAN!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"That cop dude is crazy!"

"Tell me about it, bro!" Luigi agreed.

"Well, this episode is about to end, so-" Iggy tried to talk, but Wario comes onstage.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SMOORG, TOAD, AND ME, LITTLE *&^$#!"

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOORG!" a cry is heard from the audience.

"^&#$*&^# PEOPLE! &%^$&^# STUPID LITTLE &%*&# SHOW AND ITS *&^$$!" Toad yelled form the audience.

"SECURITY! GET WARIO'S PURPLE-PLATED BUTT OUT OF HERE! ALSO TAKE OUT TOAD AND SMOORG! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO HAVE LOSERS HERE!" Roy yelled out.

The security guards take out Wario, Smoorg and Toad on Roy's command. However, a security guard also takes out Roy.

"WHAT? PUT ME DOWN, YOU &*%$%$!"

"No thanks, sir, you said we cannot afford to have idiots here. I must take you to the torture room."

"NOOOOO!" Roy screamed in agony as he is carried off by his strong underling.

During this time, the MSGW characters just sat there, laughing to themselves.

"Hahahaha. Woo! Anyway, here is the clip for our next game!"

==== ? ====

What will the Ruler of the Daytime and Ruler of the Nighttime do when they have a little fight? Oh yes, they will get the Mario cohorts involved!

"Well, the Night side has stars, and we have been collecting stars in the five similar games before this one, so it is obviously who won…" A character stated.

~7~7~7~7~7

"There you have it!" Daisy smiled as she got up and curtsied, "See you next time on-"

"MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!" All the characters, apart from Roy, shouted in unison.

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? I think it has been one of my better ones as of late, but let me see what you think! Also, the clip for the next episode is here! That has not been seen in awhile.**


	22. Mario Party 6

Episode 22

**A/N: SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN 3 WEEKS! Your depression from me not updating, your partying from no updates from me, and anywhere in between is now over!**

**My computer's fan suddenly stopped, and I cannot use a computer with a dysfunctional fan, as an overheated computer is not good. A clip in this episode involving error messages is inspiration from this event. Sorry to keep you all on your toes!**

"Hello everyone! Welcome again!" Mario greeted everyone as the show comes to a start.

"Today we will have stupid stuff happen like it always does!" Luigi continued.

"As usual. Anyway, how is everyone's day so far?" Daisy asked, her voice infested with curiosity.

"Going well, Daisy," Mario answered to her question, "I went to lunch with Peach, Toad and Toadette today."

"So THAT was where you were at for seven hours straight this afternoon," Luigi remarked.

"Alright, buddy, let me get things straight. I was not with them for seven hours. I was with them for three. And it was for important business concerning the Kingdom," Mario rebutted.

"Important business concerning the Kingdom, you say? Why would you do that over a table in a restaurant? Spies could be spying on the conversation."

"… Anyway," Mario quickly changed the subject, "The game. We are going to do-"

All of the sudden, Alex bursts onstage, tired with a look of annoyance on her face, "UGH! I have wasted HOURS of my life on that stupid community service assignment!"

"Just be glad you did not receive the death sentence from us!" Roy advised.

"'Us'? You were involved in it too?" Alex asked in a melancholy tone.

"Of course I was! You are always rude to me!" Roy admitted as he laughs evilly.

"… Okay," Alex shook her head.

"Anyway, let's get started," Mario rushed the show along.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Luigi!)

Luigi! (Mario!)

Daisy! (Daisy!)

Bowser! (Kooky!)

Ludwig! (Do not call me that, Fazzer.)

Lemmy! (Me!)

Roy! (Alex needs to die.)

Iggy! (That's a little TOO harsh, Roy...)

Morton! (We are harsh beings, Iggy!)

Larry! (Plantboy!)

Junior! (Dude with paintbrush!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

== Commercial ==

"Hello, Mushroom Kingdom," Toad greeted the television audience gazing at him, "Are you all unsatisfied with everything going on in the Mushroom Kingdom at the moment?"

The scene shows multiple holes being dug in a park, and then giant wigglers are thrown into the holes. The workers then fill up the wiggler-infested holes up with dirt.

"All this is under the tyrannical government of Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom! Here is how she appears to be:

"Oh, thank you so much, everyone! Thank you for the hard work every single one of you do!" Peach exclaimed to a crowd of toads.

"But this is how she is…"

"WORK HARDER, SLAVES, OR I WILL DECREASE YOUR ALREADY MINISCULE PAY!" Peach yelled, holding a whip as her toad servants run all over the place.

"Yes, that is the 'dear' Peach we 'love'. If you want some change, vote to bring her down next Tuesday! This is Toad, and I approve this message!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"And we are back, with the start of yet another episode before our eyes…"

Suddenly, Wario stands up in the audience, "I will start my own show, and my show will actually make this show be before my-"

"SECURITY!" Roy yelled.

Two sledge brothers go up to Wario. Both of them start a tug-o-war battle with Wario as the 'rope', causing him to have excruciating pain, until one sledge brother lets go. The winning sledge brother then carries Wario to the torture room, and the losing brother follows.

"Man, I love these new security guards more than the old ones!" Roy praised.

"Yeah, they seem so much better," Luigi agreed.

"Anyway, we are going to do a game where Mario and his friends are caught in a drama scene between two supreme beings: Brighton the Sun, and Twila the Moon."

As Mario finishes his introduction, Shigeru Miyamoto enters onto the stage. To show respect for their creator, the audience members and all of the MSGW crew stand up. Amidst all the characters, Miyamoto walks up to Mario.

"Sir, Hudson asked me to tell you to NOT read the story shown in the prologue/epilogue of the game. Please do not do it or else they will make a crappy Mario Party games like Mario Party 7, 8, 9 and DS."

"I thought those games were good. Well, Mario Party 1, 4, 5 and 6 cannot be topped."

"Point is, Mario," Miyamoto continued, "They will not make any games with the kablam that the four you mentioned has."

"Okay, Shigeru, I will not include the original story."

"But Hudson said that you can include the cut clips for the prologue and epilogue!" Miamoto included in his explanation.

"Okay, thank you!" Mario thanked him.

"No problem! And, I see you characters are being terrorized by an author. Here's how a real deity does it!" Miyamoto announced.

Miyamoto, after shouting his words out in suspense, points a finger at Alex, and she then disappears into thin air. Everyone claps when there is absolutely no sign of Alex. After bowing for a bit, Miyamoto also disappears into nothingness.

"… Okay, ignoring all that, let's get some of these clips rolling! First, let's start the CUT version of the prologue."

=== MARIO PARTY 6 ===

Mario and his cohorts are out for a walk one day, in a beautiful meadow in Mario Party World. No, Mario Parties are not held in special rooms in Peach's castle, silly. Anyway, as they are walking around, they notice that dusk is arriving a lot sooner than it is supposed to for this time of year.

"What is all this? It is the freaking Summertime! We should have more sun than this!" Peach cried as she is walking around in her swimsuit, trying to work up a 'tan', "Now I can't get darker!"

"Boohoo, Peach," Wario rolled his eyes, "You won't get tanned even if the Sun came out."

"That is because your giant, purple BUTT freaking blocks the Sun!" Peach fired back.

"And that is why it is tanned!" Wario smiled.

"TMI, Wario! TMI!" Mario shouted with a gross expression, "Anyway, what is this issue?"

"Well, sir," A lady with a moon-shaped head, "My husband here thinks that he is better than me. That is not true!"

"… Yes it is! And I am not your husband! Find another one!" A man with a sun-shaped head argued.

"Where I am from, hated people are called 'husbands'," the lady smiled back.

"The Dark Side?" The man smiled as he replied, laughing at his own funny.

"… You are not funny. Go freeze somewhere," The lady threatened.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WEIRD-SHAPED PEOPLE," Mario shouted through clenched teeth, "QUIT ACTING LIKE STUPID LITTLE KIDS AND GET ON LIKE ADULTS!"

As Mario mutters this, the two beings freeze, "How? We have been doing this for many centuries!"

"Let's have a cupcake bake off! The best cupcakes win!" Mario announced as he throws sugar, flour and eggs into the air. The two beings now have the fight over the ingredients.

"Wow, Mario," Peach shook her head, "I do not think that idea is going to work well…"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Luigi also shook his head, "Mario Mario. Starting fights all day long."

"I know right! I am so glad you agree with me!" Bowser cheered.

"Yeah, totally," Luigi muttered as he rolled his eyes, staring down at Daisy.

"What?" Daisy cried out.

"Look down."

"I don't get it… OOH!" Daisy cried out in embarrassment as a part of her dress has risen up past her legs.

"You must love the color orange, Daisy. Your u-"

"SHUT UP! LET'S GET THE NEXT CLIP GOING! Oh yeah, I can control them."

=== MARIO PARTY 6 ===

Peach, Daisy, Toadette and Wario are all on an alternate plane, doing the minigame 'Memory Lane'.

"The point of this game is to memorize the path laid out to you. You have 5 seconds to memorize it, until it disappears," The instructions read.

"Alright, I can do this…" Peach nodded, "Easy as SOMETHING THAT'S EASY!"

The five seconds suddenly run out, and Peach is puzzled. She has not paid attention to ANY of the lit up path.

"Well, let's just bullcrap this…" Peach muttered.

As Peach walks across the tiles to her unknown, she suddenly steps on the wrong tile.

"AHHHHH!" Peach cries as she falls down towards the sky, but is luckily saved from landing hard on the ground below.

= Second attempt =

"Okay, that tile was wrong, let's do this one…"

Peach steps on it, but it is again the wrong one. This time, her dress catches on some of the broken tile, and it completely rips off. Peach begins screaming as she is falling.

"AHH! CAMERAS! STOP FILMING ME! INAPPROPRIATE MATERIAL! STOP! EDIT IT OUT!"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"… That clip was terrible and tasteless..." Daisy shook her head.

"I thought it was funny!" Mario laughed as both he and Luigi fist bumped each other.

"Of course," Daisy sighed, "Both of you are guys."

"Okay, okay, woman, let's stop that judgment..." Luigi commanded, "Let's just watch another clip that does not involve anything nasty...

"GET READY TO BE RAWKED YOU FREAKING STUPID-"

"SECURITY! TAKE AWAY THE OBESE YELLOW BIRD!" Roy yelled.

The sledge brothers now attack Rawk Hawk, and carries him to the torture room.

"Good, Wario has company now," Roy smirked as he nodded to Daisy, "Continue, lassie."

=== MARIO PARTY 6 ===

The game is now in the Party Mode. The first few rounds are uneventful, until Waluigi racked up 25 coins. He lands on a star space.

"ERROR: Windows did not recognize you having 25 coins," A message pops out.

"What is this? I got a WINDOWS ERROR MESSAGE? This is wrong!"

Waluigi then tries to buy the star again.

"ERROR: Windows cannot compute this transaction. Please check your Internet connection!" Another message pops up.

By this time, Waluigi has gone MAD.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING INTERNET CONNECTION! YOU ARE RIGHT BY ME! GIVE ME THE FREAKING STAR! NOW! OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"ERROR: Windows has recognized a threatening virus in every opened file! RAM will now be cleared!"

Immediately, the whole party shuts down. Meanwhile, in the dark, Waluigi just sits there, confused as heck.

"… WINDOWS is owned by Microsoft. And Microsoft owns the XBOX, not the GAMECUBE!"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"HAHAHA! Poor Wally!" Bowser cracked up.

"Poor him zat he has a fatty in yellow as a brozzer.. Or a cousin… Vhatever they are.." Ludwig stated.

"Especially since he is freaking skinny," Wendy added.

"Yeah, well, that is him," Daisy concluded, "Let's get this episode wrapped up by viewing the last clip of the day."

=== MARIO PARTY 6 ===

The Mario characters all collected their party stars into a jar. They then open the jar, and a huge scene with multiple shooting stars are seen.

Donkey Kong sees this event happening, and decides to do something about it.

"… I am going to take some pictures!" DK hurried into his hut to grab his camera he uses to catch fairies in Donkey Kong 64.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle:

"I WISH SOMETHING INTERESTING IS GOING O-" Bowser is cut off by the show, "KIDS! GET IN THE KLOWN KHOPPER! I WANT TO BE PART OF THIS HISTORIC EVENT!"

Back with the heroes:

"Man, this is so beautiful…" Brighton added, "You did all this for us?"

"Yes we did, now stop feuding!" Mario answered.

"Thank you, sir," Twila smiled.

"You are right, Twila. You are the best. The stars glow while you are present!" Brighton admitted.

"No, Brighton, YOU are the best. The birds start singing when you are around!"

"NO, YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"YOU LIED! YOU ARE, BRIGHTON!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

The Mario characters are all witnessing this in front of their eyes. They all facepalm themselves as they muttered, "HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, well, this is the end of the episode!" Mario announced.

"Yeah, we are looking forward to seeing you next time on MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!" Luigi added.

"Oh, and before we go," Daisy added, "The next game goes back into the older Mario games, involving baddies, paper, 7 star-shaped deities turned into cards and a very powerful rod… Cya next time!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: I Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Paper Mario

Episode 23- Paper Mario

**A/N: Yeah, I finally updated! Sorry all… I been kinda lazy the past few weeks with all my stories soooo *Sigh* Yeeeah. Plus I had a huge writer's block for most of my stories. This story itself took me 2-3 attempts to write it, which contributed it to a very long non-update period.**

**I still owe you guys like… I think 5 MSGW stories, besides my updates that are SUPPOSED to be weekly. So no worries at all, I'll be caught up eventually.**

**And no, I didn't die in a car accident, dear reviewer named "RIP iSqueakers" **

**Anyway.**

CHAPTER 23

"Welcome to the 23rd episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!" Mario announced.

"That greeting is so cliché!" Luigi complained.

"Fine, mister greedy boy, come up with a new greeting!" Mario replied with anger.

"Okay, how about… 'This is the MSGW show… It is so sick…'?"

"… That's the worst idea I've ever heard, Luigi! Even Bowser's kidnapping plans are better than that idea! We aint using slang here!"

"Aint aint a word!" Peach yelled.

"Repeating a word right after the first application is an example of terrible grammar," Ludwig clarified.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Bowser shouted, "Do not make me use the Star Rod on y'all!"

"Speaking of," Daisy spoke up, "We are going to do that game today!"

"Paper Mario?" Lemmy wondered, "I think I played it before…"

Bowser begins laughing, "YOU only PLAYED it?" he taunted, "I was IN it!"

"Same!" Mario and Peach replied with a smile.

"Well, it's not our fault YOU don't allow us to be in the game!" Wendy snapped.

"Calm down Wendy, or no phone for you!" Bowser glared.

"YOU calm down or no Clawdia-free areas for you!" Wendy fired back.

Bowser starts grumbling as the other Koopalings snicker. During this oh-so-awkward time period, the Mario gang just looked at each other trying desperately to hold back their laughter.

Once the Mario gang recomposed themselves, they try hard to keep the Koopas from tearing each other apart.

"… Okay, theme song!" Luigi yelled.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Here!)

Luigi: (Here!)

Daisy! (Luigi copied Mario!)

Bowser! (Whatever.)

Ludwig! (Present!)

Lemmy! (Hang on, I am too busy reading chocolate!)

Iggy! (You don't read chocolate, idiot.)

Morton! (Hang on, I am too busy eating this book.)

Larry! (Morton and Iggy switched up their verbs…)

Junior! (Odd.)

BLECK GANG! (WE ARE HERE! HEY, I WANTED TO SAY THAT! WELL TOO BAD!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

===Commercial===

"Do you ever feel lazy?" Wendy questioned the viewers as she sat in a dark room on a white stool.

"WENDY! LET'S GO JOGGING!" one of Wendy's friends, named Jennifer, announced.

Wendy frowned on the camera, "Do you see what I mean? I just DON'T HAVE ENERGY!"

"Let's go, girl!" Jennifer hurried as she pulls a cell phone from her shell, "The weather is nice!"

"qurl," Wendy dismissed, "I have no energy!"

"Looks like you need to drink some ElectroJuice!" Jennifer announced as she tosses a can of ElectroJuice at Wendy's direction. Wendy opens the juice up and drinks the whole thing within seconds. She immediately has energy again!

"Woo, mama! That lime-flavored ElectroJuice really hits the spot!" Wendy happily announced.

"Yes, it's immediate energy! Even better, ElectroJuice is caffeine free; only electrolytes and ground stardust are used!"

"This stuff is the best!" Wendy exclaimed, "Let's jog now, qurl!"

As the two girls leave the scene, the screen fades into blackness…

~7~7~7~7~7

"And we are back! How dare you use slang in there, Wendy!"

"Whatever, Mario, I can do whatever I please!"

"… We are getting on a tangent right now, let's get back on topic!" Mario gave up, "Anyway, we want to welcome Princess Peach, who will be joining us today!"

The audience applauses as Peach stands up, giving everyone air kisses, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"She will be with us for the next few episodes!" Luigi continued.

"She's the best part of the show!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Get away from me you creep!" Peach recoiled

"You know you miss me…"

Peach immediately breaks out of Bowser's grip and sits on the other side of the couch.

Mario rolls his eyes at the whole scene, "Anyway, let's get to the introduction!"

=== PAPER MARIO ===

"It is a beautiful day, Mario," Peach marveled as she looks at her surroundings. As soon as she said this, a massive eagle swoops down and grabs Peach by her hair. The eagle than flies off with Peach's hair in its talons.

"EEEEK! PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BIRD! I HATE YOU!" Peach screamed as she is carried off into the distance.

"PAULINE! I WILL GET YOU BACK FROM THAT BEAST!"

Right as Mario finished his sentence, he immediately noticed his accident.

"Oops… PEACH! Luckily she didn't hear that!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach stood up and stood in front of Mario, "MARIO! YOU ARE STILL THINKING ABOUT HER?!" she yelled at him.

"Well I am a hero, Peachie…"

Peach does a pouty face as she folded her arms.

"Geez, you don't need to be jealous… It's a cut clip! The eagle didn't happen in the game okay?! Let's continue!"

Bowser interrupted the clip from playing, "I bet the characters had to fill out an application to become Mario's partner…"

=== PAPER MARIO ===

= GOOMBARIO =

"Hello, my name is Goombario, and I am the coolest goombas you can ever find. I studied this book on enemies, written by this girl in my archaeologist class, who is also my sister's best friend. I think her name is Goombella. I can barely kill a fly but I can do anything helpful on this journey so please pick me."

-Goombario

= Kooper =

"I want to be in a game! So bad! Us Koopa Troopas need recognition and it will be great if I am in this game. I want to become an archaeologist and study great stuff. Like, seriously, you know how many freaking good treasures there are? … Oh wait my parents are saying that I shouldn't use freaking in this letter. Oh well, I used it twice. Anyway bye bye and I hope I get picked!"

-Kooper

= Bombette =

"Alo Paper Mario,

I think I should be in this game because I'm the BOMB. Hehe, see the silly pun I made? I can add humor to this otherwise plain game. DO YOU GET IT? THERE'S A PLAIN LANDSCAPE! AHAHAHAH! Sorry Im getting off topic now but anyway I want to represent all my bob-ombs out there, especially my ^ *&#^*&#!"

**(Bombette has supplied a gang name, and thus the name has been censored)**

-Bombette

= Parakarry =

"MAIL CALL! Oh wait, I am not the mailman. FINE, I'M GONNA DELIVER THIS LETTER TO YOU GUYS ANYWAY SO WHATEVER! Anyway, I am Parakarry, and I will be useful. I've seen Koopas, but what about Paratroopas? We exist but nobody knows us as well as Koopas! They only consider us enemies! I want to change that viewpoint!

… Catfish."

-Parakarry

= Bow =

"EEEEEYHEEEE My name is Lady Bow and I am a boo YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT I AM A BOO

Anyway I feel like stupid people like Bowser should get their butts kicked off from the world because they are stupid and stuff like that and if my grammar is bed then sorry im having my butler bootler write this and look his name sounds like butler and crap whatever lets just mail this off to the person I just wish this letter can be sent easier and stuff okay bye and I hope you pick me again I talk in great sentence and im literate but bootler is not ok bye

-Bow and Bootler

= Watt =

"I am Watt. Let me in or I will cut off power for everyone! Bye!

-Watt

= Sushie =

"Hello, I am Sushie the Cheep Cheep. How are you all today? Anyway, Umm, I lost 5 Yoshis in the woods today, so umm I need help finding them. Please mail me back if you are interested in helping me on my quest, then I will join your quest!"

-Sushie

= Lakilester =

"This is Lakilulu, Spike's girlfriend. He wants a red-clad hero to save him from some weird freaky person. Please save him, he isn't himself lately whenever I do see him. LET'S SAVE SPIKE!"

-Lakilulu

P.S. His real name is Lakilester but he is determined to have people call him Spike.

~7~7~7~7~7

"That is TOTALLY how they introduced themselves! Why does Lakilester call himself Spike? C'mon, dude, be known by your real name!" Mario laughed.

"And he denies that his name is Lakilester!" Bowser pointed out.

"That guy is has a ton of determination to have his name be Spike. He's more determined than Ralph Nader!" Peach continued.

"Hello, fellow people of America! I am here, in front of this random scenery, to hereby declare my candidacy in the 2000 presidential election!"

His audience of 12 people began clipping and cheering, "Nader 2000! Nader 2000!"

=12 years and 3 lost elections later=

"Hello fellow people of America! I hereby declare my candidacy in the 2012 presidential election. Unlike 2000, 2004 and 2008, I can actually win this time-"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" one of his 12 audience members shouted, and all 12 of them leave the scene. Meanwhile, Nader looks at a contract.

"&$$^#! Their 12-year contract expired yesterday!"

He then looks in the distance and sees multiple cameras still rolling for live TV.

"… And I just told my secret on national TV! *&$^# $^#&!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Okay okay maybe he's not THAT determined," Peach took back her words.

"Bowser was more determined to take the Star Rod," Mario agreed.

"May I suggest we use a different word other than 'Determined'? It's a very outdated and repulsive word at this point!" Ludwig complained, sighing soon after.

"Okay, Mister Picky… What about… Persistant?" Daisy suggested.

"We're getting distracted now! Quit it everyone!" Bowser shouted out.

"Just a question that has been running through my mind, Bowser. How did you manage to turn the Star Spirits into cards? I thought they themselves had enough power to counteract that," Peach asked.

"Well," Bowser started his explanation with a deep breath, "The Star Spirits were pretty distracted. If they were not distracted then I wouldn't be able to get the Star Rod. I then used the Star Rod on them since they were still distracted."

"I thought you used a machine?" Iggy questioned.

"I thought the Star Spirits looked at the eyes of Medusa, also known as Wendy O. Koopa!" Roy teased.

"SHUT UP ROY!" Wendy screamed.

"Nope! You're all wrong! Y'all can't touch my swag!"

The rest of the characters gave Bowser a blank stare.

"… Please NEVER use that word here. It's so ugly!" Ludwig scolded his own father.

"Almost as ugly as Wen-"

"QUIT IT ROY!" Wendy yelled yet again.

"ANYWAY!" Daisy spoke out loud to get everyone's attention again, "Remember Gourmet Guy's toll to pass at the train station?"

=== PAPER MARIO ===

"Hey people I'm hungry!" Gourmet Guy complained as Mario and his crew walk up to him.

"I have observed you and I have done it carefully and accordingly to all standards approved by the First District of Unique and Specific Species Identification agency. From my observations, if you were to starve yourself, you will live for approximately 16 weeks. So please quit complaining about being hungry and GET YOUR HUGE BODY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Goombario commanded.

"FINE! I WILL GET MY OWN CAKE FROM TAYCE T!"

Gourmet Guy then proceeds to go to Tayce T's bake shop, orders everything there, eats it all in the shop then tries to leave. However, he is way too large to fit through the door.

"HELP!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"He is so fat…" Bowser book his head in shame.

"Yep!" Daisy agreed, "I can't handle being that fat!"

"Yeah! You might fall into the floor like Bowser did in Bowser's Inside Story!" Ludwig laughed, remembering that memory.

"… Let's end this show before more crap happens," Luigi quickly jumped into conclusion, "Before we go, Iggy has an announcement."

The audience claps as Iggy stands up from the couch, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about this. Good thing Luigi reminded me! Anyway, I have a list of games left to do, suggested by you viewers! Here they are:

**-Mario Kart Series**

**-Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story**

**-Super Mario 3D Land**

**-Mario Superstar Baseball**

**-Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2**

**-Super Mario Strikers**

**-Mario Party Series**

**-Original Donkey Kong arcade game**

**-Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon**

If you have other suggestions, please send them into the show! Thank you all!" Iggy concluded as he sat down in his seat.

After a few seconds pass, peach finally stands up, "Well, looks like we're done. Goodbye, Mario World, and see ya next time on…"

"MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!" The audience screams as the camera fades…

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Yeah Sorry, this episode probably sucks compared to the other ones. It took me forever to write due to the issues (listed above) that I was experiencing during this time. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading a [well overdue] episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!**


	24. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon

**Episode 24**

**A/N: Both bad news and good news everyone! **

**Bad news: I yet again updated this super late. I also have a bad case of Writers Block that I am experiencing on all my stories… I am going to think hard in the next couple of days to get them flowing again though…**

**Good news: I should now be able to update more often! **

"Welcome to another episode!" Mario greeted as the camera starts filming.

"That line is so cliché…" Luigi muttered.

"Your mom is so cliché," Mario fired back.

"You're actually correct. Yo mama jokes are cliché," Peach interrupted.

Luigi simply nodded his head, not wanting to continue something silly like this, "Anyway, we are here for a long overdue episode of MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!"

"A crappy one," Bowser added with a hmmph.

"Bowser, shut up," Daisy commanded, "You are annoying!"

"If I'm annoying, then you're beautiful."

"Well good thing you're annoying! HELLO VIEWERS! DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND, we are going to do the game 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'!" Daisy announced in an excited tone of voice.

The audience claps as-

"WAIT! THE THEME SONG!" Peach shouted in concern as she looked at both Mario and Luigi. Both of them, however, just shrugged, "Eh, they seem to not care! But let's play it anyway!"

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Yes!)

Luigi! (NO!)

Peach! (Back on the roll! Yay!)

Daisy! (Maybe So!)

Bowser! (Whatever.)

Ludwig! (Present!)

Lemmy! (HI!)

Iggy! (Bye!)

Morton! (Cya!)

Larry! (Hasta la vista!)

Junior! (We're not leaving, idiots!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

"And I told him, 'why the #&* did you do that?' Like, seriously, dude, we are chicks-" Daisy was in a conversation with Peach.

"PEACH! DAISY! WE'RE ON!" Luigi shouted at the two.

"We are?! No commercial?!" both of them replied in shock.

Luigi shook his head, "Naw, we got enough funding this episode to survive without one. Anyway, Let's get on with the game clips."

=== LUIGI'S MANSION: DARK MOON ===

The game begins with Luigi snoozing in a comfortable-looking chair watching Episode 13 of MSGW (Episode of the original Luigi's Mansion) on a nice flat screen television. Suddenly he feels a wave of tiredness hit him directly in the face.

"*Yawn* Time for me to sleep…" Luigi stated with a tired voice before he passed out on the couch.

As he fell asleep, the MSGW episode changed into a broadcast with E. Gadd.

"Luigi."

Luigi does not budge.

"Luigi?"

Still nothing from the sleeping green plumber.

"LUIGI!"

"AHH! WHAT?!" Luigi shrieked as he suddenly woke up from his short slumber.

"LUIGI! I need help! You see, there are ghosts in all these mansions! Come here and help!"

Luigi looks unimpressed, "Go do it yourself, old coot! Don't you see I'm tryna sleep here?!"

"LUIGI! YOU ARE MAKING ME BONKERS! DO WHAT I SAY NOW, OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO!"

Luigi burst out into a laughing fit, "You can't, old man! Is an ear hair tickling your brain or something?"

E. Gadd had a ticked off look on his face, then he pushes a button. Luigi's TV suddenly turns into a vacuum, sucking up Luigi!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Luigi starts screaming like a girl.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" E. Gadd said, his voice muffling from the vacuum.

~7~7~7~7~7

"That E. Gadd is wacko," Peach laughed as she shook her head.

"he's always been like that," Luigi agreed, "He always made this weird noise as he talked to me before."

"E. Gadd… I vill vun day beat zat baldie. Anyvway, Luigi, vhat havvened after zat clip?"

"Well… I managed to go through each mansion without problems. However, when I was in the Treacherous Mansion…"

== Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ==

"Well…"

"LUIGI! Come back to the lab!" E. Gadd screamed through the Dual Scream.

"Don't rush me! I'm looking at all these exotic antiques!"

"Since when did you observe things? QUIT LYING AND RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. THE LAW OF CHIVALRY SAYS THAT!"

Luigi replied, "No it doesn't. First of all, the Law of Chivalry was about men showing respect to women, not old people. Second of all, Chivalry's dead so it doesn't matter!"

"The knights back then needed to protect those who cannot protect themselves, such as us 'old people'. And I cannot protect myself from these ghosts, so GET BACK HERE NOW!" E. Gadd screamed.

"Sorry. I forgot you grew up in medieval times. On my way!"

~7~7

"Hello!" E. Gadd smiled as if he and Luigi been best friends for decades.

"Um, hi. What did you call me down for?" Luigi inquired.

"Well," E. Gadd continued, "Remember those toads you saved a few minutes ago? They somehow found a way to my lab, and gave me this," E. Gadd held out a picture.

"Wait a minute. Is this what I think it is..?"

"Yes, Luigi. Mario's kidnapped yet again!"

"… So?"

"SO YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! DUH!" E. Gadd shrieked.

"No I don't."

"DO IT NOW!"

"FINE! I was talking to Mario just a few hours ago. How is he kidnapped again? He's in space saving Peach!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP, LUIGI! YOU'RE GIVING AWAY A FREAKING SPOILER! JUST GO TO THAT AREA SO YOU CAN BE TRICKED!"

The scene froze, and the director jumped right between E. Gadd and Luigi, "CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"That man yelling with his gibberish. Woo, scary stuff! It almost makes Bowser's breath bearable, even if I wasn't there to witness E. Gadd's yelling!" Mario cried out in surprise.

== FLASHBACK ==

"Hello, sir, what do you want to eat today?" A waitress asked Bowser as Bowser, Mario and Peach are sitting in a local Mushroom-style restaurant.

Bowser then blows his breath at the waitress's face, causing her to pass out, "Whatever my breath smells like, I want some of that! HEY! WAKE UP! DO YOUR JOB!"

Another waiter, overhearing this conversation and catching a whiff of the terrible smell, immediately shouted out, in front of everyone, "COOKS! BRING OUT THE ROTTEN TUNA AND THE RAW STEAK! TIC TACS AND MINT ICE CREAM WILL BE DESSERT FOR THIS FELLA ALSO!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"His breath is usually not that terrible… Bowser usually knows hygiene," Peach pointed out.

"Just for you, babe," Bowser slyly said with a smile, running his fingers through his red hair.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Peach snapped.

"Guys! Let's continue the show!" Iggy interrupted the moment as he turned to Daisy, "Dai- UGHHHH!"

The camera, following Iggy's lead, turns to Daisy and Luigi; both of them are kissing each other! The audience starts applauding loudly for them as Daisy and Luigi broke apart, both of them red in the face.

"Umm… err- yeah, l-l-let's continue," Daisy stuttered.

"HERE'S WHERE I FOUND OUT I CAN-" Luigi announced, followed by his mouth being covered by Daisy's hand.

"SHH, LUIGI! You're going to ruin the clip hun!" Daisy scolded in a quiet voice at Luigi.

== Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ==

"Now, put on this giant vacuum thing on your back," E. Gadd instructed, "It's not as heavy as the first one I gave you back in 2001."

Luigi puts it on, expecting it to weigha s much as a tank on a firefighter's back, but finds it to be a much more desirable weight, "HOLY DANG! This thing's light!" Luigi exclaimed in surprise.

"Did you not hear what I said? I SAID IT'S NOT AS HEAVY!"

"I know. What's your point?" Luigi asked back in a sassy tone.

"… Nevermind. Try to jump," E. Gadd commanded.

Luigi decides to follow Gadd's instructions instead of being a sassy brat, and starts jumping a ton. However, he accidently hits the ceiling and gets his head stuck in it!

"Great. Bowser falls THROUGH floors in SMB3 and Bowser's Inside Story, and now I jump INTO ceilings! What now? Peach breaking through walls?"

== FLASHBACK ==

Peach chases a random squirrel that took the blue jewel found on her dress, "GIVE ME THAT THING BACK RODENT!"

The squirrel hurriedly crawled behind a wall to someone's house. Peach tries opening the doors and windows, but all of them are locked.

"Well, guess I have to do this!" Peach reluctantly stated.

Peach stands right by the wall, and HIP CHECKS the wall. The wall SHATTERS when her hip impacts the wall. Peach rubs her hips of steel, despite her feeling no pain from the impact.

"Anyway, time to find the squirrel!"

== END ==

"Yes it is, Luigi," E. Gadd answered, "welcome to the Mario World!"

"YES! GET ME OUT OF THE CEILING!" Luigi commanded.

"_No! You do it yourself, old man!" _E. Gadd mocked Luigi as he left to go to his bedroom.

"… I hate everything and everyone!" Luigi muttered.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor Weegee," Mario laughed.

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME THAT!" Luigi yelled.

"Because I can."

"SHUT UP!" Wendy screamed, "I NEED TO GET MY CORVETTE FROM THE SHOP AFTER THIS EPISODE!"

"Oh, speaking of Wendy," Morton asked, "Can I use that when you get it back? My Cadillac is still in the shop also."

"No, Morton."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?" Morton begged.

"NO!" Wendy snapped.

"PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

"WHAT DID I SAY? NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"… No."

"Ugly please?"

"SHUT UP MORTON! NO!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll ask King Dad for the doomship."

"No you're not Morton," Bowser declined.

"… $#*&$^ you all," Morton muttered.

"Calm down bro, you can use mine… I know you like Lamborghinis," Roy offered.

"Thanks Roy!"

"… Are you guys done yet? You guys need to SHUT UP!" Daisy commanded.

Hearing Daisy's command, the audience starts clapping.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

The audience still continues to clap for 2 minutes straight. Daisy begins to look peeved.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO CLAP FOR 2 MINUTES STRAIGHT!"

The audience immediately quiets down.

"Anyway, the last clip of the day!" Peach

== Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ==

"CONGRATULATIONS LUIGI, ON FINISHING YOUR QUEST! Now let's check how much money you have!"

E. Gadd grabs a brown sack, and opens it up. He then spills the contents on the table: Only one bill came out.

"WHAT THE HECK? ALL OF THAT, I ONLY GOT A DOLLAR? This was NOT worth a freaking stupid dollar!"

"Suddenly, the dollar stands up, "I AM NOT A STUPID DOLLAR! WATCH THIS!"

The dollar bill suddenly burps loud. As it burped, a ton of other dollar bills, coins and jewels come out of the dollar.

"TOLA YA!" the bill continued talking.

"… WOW! I'M RICH!" Luigi clapped his hands.

The rest of the other dollar bills, coins and jewels suddenly grew eyes, arms and legs, and started running out the door.

"… I HATE MY LIFE!" Luigi screamed.

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

'Well, that was a good episode!"

"I just wish we had more clips!" Peach wished as she looked at Iggy.

"HEY! NOT MY FAULT!" Iggy squeaked, 'I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE!"

"… Whatever. Anyway, thank you for watching yet another episode! See you next time!" Mario said his goodbye as the scene fades.

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: I'm not making any promises… But I will be more free to write for the next few months so I should be able to update more… Then again I swear I say this everytime and looks what happened… Thank you all for your patience and still reading this fanfic. Thanks for all the support!**


	25. Mario Kart DS

Episode 25 – Mario Kart DS

**A/N: Oh my gosh! My first on time update of this fanfic in a long time!**

"Everyone, please put boulders on every dead person's grave. This is not a drill!" a television announced. The Mario Gang, Bowser and the Koopalings are watching a suspenseful thriller about an unknown disease that can cause the dead to wake up- not as zombies, but as rude people who will spit on everyone.

"Oh my! Steve! Hurry and put the boulder on your grandfather's grave!" Peach shouted, cupping her mouth with her hand.

"We're on, miss!" The cameraman, Toad, whispered to the princess in pink.

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed all of the sudden, "Welcome everyone to Mario Scenes Gone Wrong! We are at episode 25!"

The huge television where the clips are played displayed 'HAPPY 25TH ANNIEVARIESITY!' on it, as a ton of balloons pour out from the ceiling, along with confetti, ribbons and rubber balls. The audience members cry out in surprise as the rubber balls pelt them on the top of their heads- and a few unlucky, curious members, in the face.

"I swear, that's the last time I'm letting Lemmy spell on the computer," Bowser shook his head, "Everyone knows that it's spelt 'anivaity'."

"Vrong, dad. First, it'z 'spelled', not 'spelt', and second, it's spelled 'Anniversary'," Ludwig corrected.

"No, it's 'anivaity', Ludwig. Dang, those explosions of your inventions rattled your brain a little bit," Bowser fought back with a sassy attitude.

"Vhatever Fazzer."

"Plus isn't Anniversary dealing with years?" Iggy questioned.

"CAN WE PLEASE SHUT THE HECK UP ABOUT THIS ANNIVERSARY CRAP?!" Daisy yelled, "Egad, you guys need to calm down."

"Did someone call my name?" E. Gadd called out from the audience.

"No, E. Gadd. Sit down," Luigi called out.

"Okay. Just remember. If there's somethin' strange, in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call?"

"PROF E. GADD!" The audience screamed out.

"If it's somethin' weird, and it won't look good. Who ya gonna call?"

"PROF E. GADD!" The audience once again shouted.

E. Gadd continued on, "I aint afraid of no ghost-"

"SECURITY!" Roy shouted as he pointed at E. Gadd. Then, a ton of Boos, Bogmire and Lady Bow pick up a screaming E. Gadd, and proceed to carry him to the torture room.

"I thought that fool wasn't afraid of no ghosts," Roy teased, "Okay, you guys can continue."

"Thanks Roy," Daisy thanked, "ANYWAY, before we got a few RUDE INTERRUPTIONS, I will like to announce today's games. Today, we are going over clips from both Mario Kart DS!"

The audience applauds, each of them eager for the clips to begin.

"Okay, first clip. This is why we should never classify Peach and Daisy as two separate weights," Mario announced.

**=== MARIO KART DS ===**

"Alright," the Mario Kart producers started, "Mario, get on the scale.

Mario gets on the scale, and he is classified as a medium.

"Woo! After that pasta dish I swear I would be a heavy!" Mario sighed with relief.

Luigi steps up onto the plate. He is then classified as a medium also. Luigi doesn't mutter a word as he steps off the scale and stands by Mario.

Peach gets on the scale, and she is then classified as a Lightweight.

"YAY! I'm a lightweight! No big, ugly cars for me!" Peach cried with happiness.

Yoshi is next, and he steps on the scale. He is also classified as a lightweight! However, Yoshi isn't too happy about that.

"WHAT?! YOSHI SHOULD BE MEDIUM WEIGHT!" Yoshi yelped in surprise.

These classifications continued on, from Toad, to DK to Bowser. After Bowser, Daisy gets on the scale.

"Easy. I should be a lightweight," Daisy assured herself.

"Daisy, you are… A MEDIUM!" A producer announced.

"What? WHAT?! HOW THE $*&^#*&%^ AM I A MEDIUM?! I'M THE FREAKING SAME MEASUREMENTS AS PEACH! AND HOW THE HECK IS FREAKING YOSHI LIGHTER THAN ME? ARE YOU FREAKING CALLING ME FAT?! YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME CLASS AS MARIO!" Daisy shouted at the producer.

"Don't yell at me because you're too fat!"

"WHAT!" Daisy shouted as she cracked her knuckles, then stepped towards the producer.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Haha! Daisy the medium!" Mario teased.

"SHUT UP!" Daisy cried out, "That scarred me!"

"I just wonder how I was a lightweight when Yoshi was also a lightweight and that anorexic Waluigi was a medium," Peach wondered.

"Waluigi's tall, so that's why. Yoshi… I don't know. He can eat the freaking world if he wanted to," Luigi pointed out.

During this conversation, Bowser sat there, absolutely confused, "I'm so confused about this whole classification thing. I'm much more confused than when Ludwig approached those speed limit signs."

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

Bowser is sitting in the passenger seat of his favorite cruiser, one of his prized Mercedes. There, in the Driver's seat, is Ludwig, barely learning how to drive.

"Okay, son, before you can fly airships, you first need to learn how to drive a car. Man, I knew I should have just had you drive the old caravan…"

"Yeah yeah, Fazzer, I know how to drive," Ludwig rolled his eyes as he drove down the road Bowser told him to.

However, Bowser still has no confidence in his son, "You will learn how to drive, Ludwig."

As Ludwig drove down the road, he sees a speed limit sign, "Speed limit of 35. So I'm supposed to go 35 miles an hour right?"

"Yes, Ludwig."

Ludwig goes 35 until he sees a speed limit sign that says 45, "Now vhat Dad? Vhat sign do I follow?"

"The 45 one, son…"

"But zere was a 35 one back zere," Ludwig asked, confused.

"Do whatever, son…" Bowser hissed as he facepalmed himself.

"Okay, I'll follow both of zem at vunce; I believe in compromise sometimes. Let's see… 35 plus 45 equals 80, so I need to go 80 miles an hour," Ludwig finally concluded as he begins building up to that speed.

"Wrong, son, but whatever. I give up," Bowser sighed in defeat.

"Good, I know I'm right, because look behind us. Zere's a car behind us going around the same speed. Pfft, look at zem, trying to show off vith their flashing lights and loud sounds!" Ludwig laughed.

Bowser was appalled at his son's behavior, "LUDWIG! PULL OVER! THOSE ARE THE BLASTED COPS FOR DAD'S SAKE!"

"… Uh, oops. Vhat did I do vrong?"

Bowser continues to facepalm himself as half the police officers got out of their cars, "Let's just say this, Ludwig: At this rate, you'll never fly an airship, let alone drive a car."

~7~7~7~7~7

"I vuz taught vrong by a zertain source," Ludwig defended himself.

"I did NOT teach you wrong!" Bowser clarified.

"Just to let you know, Bowser," Mario reminded, "You were in the Mario Kart series. Ludwig got his speeding habits from you."

"Hardy har har, Mario," Bowser laughed sarcastically.

"Plus, you were a worse driver than Ludwig," Mario bashed on Bowser even more, "Remember when we were driving in Waluigi's Pinball map?"

**=== MARIO KART DS ===**

Bowser, along with the other characters, is on the Waluigi Pinball course.

"Weehee! This is fun! And oops, I sounded like Mario! Hahaha!"

Bowser continues to drive down the course, and he eventually ends up in the main area with all the pinballs.

"OH MY GOSH! THESE BALL THINGS ARE HUGE!" Bowser screamed out loud.

Bowser tries desperately to avoid the balls, but he runs into one.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Bowser starts screaming like a girl as he basically gets flattened by the huge silver ball, "MOMMY SAVE ME!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy are laughing out loud, "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy are laughing even louder and harder now, "WOO! Bowser! Oh my gosh boy!" Peach gasped in between laughs.

"You should hear Bowser scream when his favorite soap opera is cancelled!" Larry exclaimed.

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, at this point, are guffawing. Because of her laughter, Daisy falls onto the floor, picks up her chair by one of its legs, and starts pounding it on the floor as she rolls around in laughter. After a few minutes of this wild behavior, the four of them finally calm down.

"Hahaha! Haha! Whew!" Peach slowed down her laughter, "Bowser, your antics crack me up!"

Bowser waves Peach off with his claws, "Whatever, let's go on!"

"I haven't laughed this hard since Luigi got hypnotized…" Daisy giggled.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

Luigi, along with 14 other people, are standing in front of a chair, with both a hypnotist and a huge audience, including Daisy, in front of the fifteen of them. The hypnotist told them to look into a light, then to slowly close their eyes, and to think of his voice, and his voice only. Eventually, they all fell asleep. As they fell asleep, the hypnotist had them sit down. However, before he got to Luigi, Luigi collapses on the floor.

"HAHA!" Daisy laughed, along with the rest of the audience.

Eventually, the hypnotist told the hypnotized people to think of a funny movie. The hypnotized people suddenly start laughing so hard, including Luigi, who was dancing as he was laughing!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daisy laughed, tears coming into her eyes because of her laughter.

Eventually, the hypnotist put his hand on Luigi, and said "The person I am touching right now will think he is the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, and he's about to give a wonderful speech. Let's hear it now."

As the hypnotist says that, Luigi stood up, with absolutely no fear in his eyes, unlike other times that he's in front of people, and starts his speech.

"Dear citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm here to give you all a great speech! We all should be focused on our life and our well-being, because it's important! Oh, and also make sure to pay your taxes! If you don't, you'll be arrested! Okay bye!" Luigi announced as he sat down.

"Oh my gosh! This is great!" Daisy laughed to herself.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Sad thing is I don't remember a thing that I did," Luigi shook his head.

"No worries, Weeg, I record it all. If we ever break up, I'll broadcast it on live TV."

"Rude, Daisy."

"I'M JUST KIDDING!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh."

Peach giggled at the two before continuing on, "Alright! Last clip of the day! What happens when Mario, Luigi, Daisy and I all race together?"

**=== MARIO KART DS ===**

The gang is on Rainbow Road; what other course is better to choose? Actually, there are a lot better ones. But anyway.

Lakitu is above the characters, counting down. 3! 2! 1! GO!

Instantly, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy speeds off. Mario looks over at Peach and says, "Hey woman! I'm going to win this!"

"KISS A FROG, MARIO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN ANYTHING!" Peach shouted back at him. However, during their little disagreement, Luigi, Daisy and a few other racers are able to pass them. Mario looks at the passers and instantly glares at Peach.

"LOOK PEACH! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE!" Mario cried out in anger.

Peach smiled as she speeds off, pulling ahead of Mario. She then is able to pass Waluigi, Toad, Bowser and Yoshi, eventually catching up to Luigi and Daisy.

Luigi and Daisy, however, are holding hands as they both speed off, "Oh man, not even speed can separate us, boo. Hehe xx," Daisy flirted.

All of the sudden, Bowser somehow speeds in front of them, Placing both Luigi and Daisy in second and third places.

"&^%&^ YEAH!" Bowser shouted out in happiness.

"MISTER MAN! DO NOT CUSS!" Clawdia shouted as she sped off in a pink kart. Bowser is so distracted that he fell off the edge.

"HOW THE HECK DID CLAWDIA GET IN THIS RACE?!" Bowser exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with Mario and Peach:

Peach is speeding her way to fifth place, while Mario is in seventh. Mario manages to pass Waluigi, giving him in the sixth place position right now.

"PEACH! I'm catching up to you!" Mario cooed.

Peach is beginning to get upset, "MARIO! DON'T YOU PASS ME! OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO JAIL!"

"You can't throw this beast into jail, he'll break out! Haha!" Mario laughed as he passed her, claiming her fifth place.

Peach's face is now red, "^&% %^ YOU MARIO!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"I love teasing you, Mario," Peach laughed.

"Whatever,"

"Wait," Wendy interrupted, "What place did Clawdia get?"

"AHH! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Bowser freaked out as a hole appears in the ceiling, and a Koopa with a pink shell, rainbow hair and a hairbow falls from the hole.

"BOWSER! There you are!" Clawdia cooed, "Don't play hard to get! I know you love me!"

"AHH! CUT THE FEED!" Bowser cried out, "NEXT GAME IS THAT ONE BASEBALL ONE! OKAY BYE!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: I was originally going to do Mario Kart DS and Mario kart Wii, but I decided to make both of them seperate chapters. Ta ta for now!**


	26. Mario Superstar baseball

Episode 26

"Well, should we go there after this episode?" Peach asked.

"Sure!" Bowser answered, "I would love to!"

"Yeah. Larry call ahead for a table for 13!" Bowser commanded.

"MAKE THAT 14!" A certain voice called out.

"Okay, Alex wants to come. Make it 14."

"Make it 15 please, son!" another voice called.

"OH HECK NO!" Bowser yelped, "KEEP IT AT 14!"

"Grr, Bowser, lemme at ya!" Clawdia seethed as she pounced towards Bowser.

"AHHHHHH!" Bowser screamed as Clawdia got a hold on him. Clawdia then squeezes Bowser in a giant hug.

"Playin' hard to get!" Clawdia squealed as she suddenly disappears in the air.

"… Weird," Bowser commented.

"… ANYWAY, let's get to the clips," Peach impatiently says, "We're on a time limit."

"Uh uh," Wendy shook her head, "Wait a second."

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Super!)

Luigi: (Apprentice!)

Peach! (Princess!)

Daisy! (Tomboy!)

Bowser! (King!)

Ludwig! (Composer!)

Lemmy! (Clown!)

Roy! (Bodybuilder!)

Iggy! (Scientist!)

Morton! (Philosopher!)

Larry! (Gardener!)

Junior! (Future King!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, let's get started. We don't have all day!" Peach rushed.

"Yeah we do. Let's be patient girl," Mario soothed, "Anyway, let's roll the first clip."

=== Mario Super Baseball ===

"Who should I pick for my team?" Mario asked as he designates himself as one of the team captains.

"ME! ME! ME! ME!" everyone yells, wanting to be picked.

"Okay, I choose… Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Magikoopa, Toad, Dry Bones and…"

Peach begs for Mario to pick her with teary eyes.

"And my last player will be… ALEX RODRIGUEZ!"

Alex Rodriguez suddenly falls out from a plothole and immediately runs towards third base. Meanwhile, Peach starts raging at Mario.

"Really? REALLY?! YOU FREAKING CHOSE HIM OVER ME! HE'S NOT EVEN A PLAYER IN THIS GAME!"

"But he plays with the pros!" Mario defended himself, "And you're afraid of dirt!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Peach cries as she throws a handful of dirt, causing Mario to immediately run away, "OH YEAH? WHO'S AFRAID OF THE FREAKING DIRT NOW? HMMMM?!"

"CUT!" the director cries out as Rodriguez once again gets sucked into a plothole.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I can't believe you chose a real like MLB player over me!" Peach wailed.

"Sorry Peach, I was just joking!"

"Uh huh, whatever! It doesn't change anything!"

"I chose you after he disappeared," Mario muttered.

"… True."

"Anyway, do you guys know what stinks the most?" Luigi asked

"The sewer!" Mario exclaimed.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

Mario is trapped in a locker room in the Glitz Pit in the game Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. He already knows that there's one way that rooms are connected… and that's through the toilet…

"Gross…" both Mario and Goombella declaimed as Mario flushes himself down the toilet. However, during the travel, they pass through the sewer tank, where it smells like crap… literally.

"IT STINKS! GET ME OUT!" Goombella screams as Mario agrees with her.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Woo, that was the worst smell ever…" Mario concluded.

"Being around toilets stink enough," Luigi agreed.

"Although zat does stink, obviously you never been to Yellowstone," Ludwig commented.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

"And that's where Old Faithful will go off sometime. But for now let's see the other parts," Bowser guided the Koopalings and Bowser Junior throughout the real world's first national park.

"Daddy, it stinks!" Wendy cried, "This smell isn't good for my skin!"

"Actually, the smell is sulfur, Wendy. Sulfur is actually good for the skin," Iggy informed.

"REALLY?!" Wendy smiles, "I ENED SOME OF THAT WATER!"

"No, sis, zat vater is hot," Ludwig informed, "Bad idea."

"Fine…"

"OH MY GOSH! IT SMELLS LIKE SOMEONE ATE EGGS AND LET A BILLION OF THEM GO!" Lemmy screamed, "THIS IS TOURTURE!"

"… Of course you would know about that Lemmy," Larry remarked as he rolls his eyes.

"It smells like Roy after the gym," Bowser Junior joked.

"Shut up wimp, I'm tired of hearing ya complains," Roy barked, "The rest of ya too!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Sounds like quite the fun vacation," Mario laughed.

The Koopas just shook their heads, "We had a ton of $*&^& go up to our car," Bowser Junior smiled, "It was great."

The audience oohed as Bowser glares at his son.

"JUNIOR! Don't use that word! Use 'donkey' instead!"

"Aren't donkeys ^&$$(# though?" Junior innocently asked.

"STOP!"

"Sad thing is, that's not the worst thing I smelled," Morton acknowledged, "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can beat the smell of Wendy's feet."

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

"Morton! You lost the bet! Loser!" Wendy laughed as she lays down on the bed, "Now you're my slave for the day!"

"… It was only by two points," Morton objected.

"Don't care! I win! Now get me some fish!" Wendy shouted. Morton immediately runs to the kitchen, microwaves some fish, and gives it to her. Wendy eats it and immediately spits it out.

"… Well?"

"THIS *&%$ IS NASTY! I WANTED LUXURIOUS FISH! NOT THIS # ^#& YOU GOT ME!" Wendy cried, "I THINK IT'S TUNA!"

Wendy sits up on the bed, then takes off her high heels. She then lays back down onto the bed.

"Now rub my feet. They're sore!"

Morton slowly walks up to Wendy's feet, trying desperately not to gag on the smell of her feet as he touches them. To him, her feet smell like a wet dog that is covered in rotting garbage: and that's just being nice.

"WHY YOU SLOWING DOWN! Rub them better!"

Morton tries to hold in his breath as he rubs Wendy's feet. He didn't want to smell her feet breathing through his nose, but he doesn't want to taste the smell by breathing through his mouth either.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I swear I can still smell her feet on my hands still!" Morton continued.

"Okay, what a lie," Wendy shook her head, "My feet don't smell like that!"

Wendy then takes off her shoes. The rest of the MSGW crew nearly passes out while half the audience actually did.

"See? They smell like flowers!"

"THEY SMELL LIKE FERTILIZER!" Larry shouted, "HIGH QUALITY FERTILIZER FROM COW MANURE!"

"SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH THE SHOW!" Wendy shouted, tired of people criticizing the smell of her feet.

"Fine, this will be the last clip since Iggy was too lazy to get more," Daisy announced.

**=== Mario Superstar Baseball ===**

Daisy is up batting for Mario's team that he chose last clip. Because of fear, Mario eventually does pick peach to replace Alex Rodriguez. Anyway, Daisy is getting ready to bat, while Wario is the pitcher. The two teams are playing at Peach Gardens.

"WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughs as he throws a pitch at Daisy. Daisy hits the ball so hard that she hits a homerun. However, the ball that Daisy hits smashes into the glass portrait of Peach above the front entrance! She then runs her homeroom, bringing in 3 other players. However, when peach finds out…

"DAISY! YOU BROKE IT!" Peach yelled.

"… Oh shoot gotta run!" Daisy screams as she grabs some dash spikes and speeds off into the distance. Daisy eventually comes back with a buddy emblem, causing peach to calm down a ton.

"THANKS!" Peach exclaimed.

"… Cut!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Weird videos," Mario simply stated.

All of the sudden, Roy starts singing, "PRETTY WOMAN WALKING DOWN THE STREET PRETTY WOMAN-"

"I'M WALKING DOWN THE STREET!" Wendy cheered.

"You got puked up by da toilet, Kootie Pie," Roy teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Aww how cute, Roy's singing a song that his namesake Roy Orbison sang," Luigi laughed.

"He's a wimp. Why would I be named after a wimp?" Roy asked.

"Well your name's Roy," Ludwig stated.

"Just be glad I didn't name you after your middle name," Clawdia said as she suddenly appeared, "He was so pink when he was born… I thought he was a girl at first, so I was about to name him a different name… But when I found out he was a boy, I decided to instead use that name as his middle name."

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"His middle name is… Pinky!" Clawdia announced. The Marios, Princesses, Koopalings and the audience members start laughing so hard.

"MOM! STOP IT!" Roy shouted in embarrassment.

"Even then I swear he was a girl. I remember when he marched around the house in my high heels when he was 5," Clawdia continued. Everyone else starts laughing even harder, and eventually Ludwig fell off his chair from laughing so hard.

"ROY ZE SECRET GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Ludwig guffawed, "I KNEW IT!"

"MOM!" Roy continues to shout.

"And I remember when Roy used to put on dresses so he can twirl in them," Clawdia announced as the rest of the people desperately try to get air.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M TIRED OF HEARING THIS SCRAP!" Roy shouted, actually preventing himself from swearing.

Eventually, everyone settles down a little bit, and Mario gives everyone a goodbye speech.

"Hahaha! Haha. Aha. Ha. Anyway! We will see you all next time when we go… over a Mario Kart game! Maybe Mario Kart Wii! Anyway, see ya next time!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't played this game before… Sorry for the relatively short chapter! But I hope you kinda enjoyed it.**


	27. Mario Kart Wii

Episode 27- Mario Kart Wii

"Hello all!" Mario greeted as usual, "Blahblah we been doing this for too many episodes now."

"So?" Peach muttered, "The people out there don't care."

"But what if we get terrible ratings?"

"Okay, mister man, how the heck can we have terrible ratings?" Peach questioned, "After all, I'm on this show! Everyone wants to see their princess!"

"And their king!" Bowser laughed. Peach and Mario shake their heads at him.

"Alright, Daisy, play the clips- DAISY! STOP THAT!"

Daisy and Luigi immediately pulled away, the both of them kissing each other! Daisy casually brushes off her dress as she looks at the camera and begins talking, "Oh! Anyway, have you guys of the MSGW crew wondered how the TV audience is like at home? Well, we sent Larry over to a random viewer's house and have him spy on them…"

**=== Larry's the Emperor of Eavesdropping ===**

"Hey! It's me, Larry! And we're here at the Ice Land castle to spy on the king!"

Larry immediately goes inside the castle through a window, thus avoiding security. Larry then spies on the king behind a giant pillar.

"DUCK YOU TURKEY!" the king shouted at a servant as he throws a turkey at them. The servant barely ducks.

"D-d-duck?"

"FLEA-BRAINED NINNY! DUCK!"

"S-s-sorry King Windbag! L-L-let me fix th-th-that!" the servant stuttered as he immediately runs out of the room, eventually talking bad about the king.

"Ooh, it's King Fleabag!" Larry says to the camera, then turns to look at King Windbag, "This'll be interesting!"

"Now, time to watch some Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!" King Windbag says as he turns on Episode 26 of MSGW. Almost immediately he begins laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! THOSE KOOPALINGS! AND CLAWDIA! HAHAHAHA!"

Larry rolls his eyes as he turns towards the camera, "He's a little behind. King duties I guess."

"Wait! Episode 27 is live! I need to watch that!" Windbag shouts out. Larry has a scared look on his face as he hears Windbag yelling, "LARRY! GET YOUR SCALY BUTT OUT OF MY CASTLE!"

"… Uh oh gotta go! Larry signing out!" Larry signed off as he dashes out of the castle.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Interesting, I always wanted to know!" Luigi

"Me too," Peach replied, "People actually watch this!"

"Well, since people are indeed vatching this, let's start vith ze clips shall we?" Ludwig rushed.

"Yes! But first, we need to start the show…" Mario remembered.

~7~7~7~7~7

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Mario games are amazing!

But some of the cut clips are crazy!

Who would have thought

Those clips we forgot

Will someday come to useeeeeeee!

OH YEAH!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (Okie-Dokie!)

Luigi: (Waah!)

Peach! (OOH! Peachie's got it!)

Daisy! (HI I'M DAISY!)

Bowser! (RAAAAAWR!)

Ludwig! (Salutations viewers!)

Lemmy! (Let's go to a circus!)

Roy! (Let's beat up a random person!)

Iggy! (I wanna invent something.)

Morton! (I finally finished my 67-hour speech!)

Larry! (I once hugged a tree covered in ants before. Man I was itchy for a week!)

Junior! (Let's all paint!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, now let's go with clip number one!" Peach announced.

"This clip was sent in by **Agarfinkel. **Thanks a lot for sending this in!" Daisy continued.

=== Mario Kart Wii ===

"Alright guys! We'll be racing on Moonview Highway!" Lakitu said as he somehow teleports everyone to the course.

"OH MY GOSH! MOONVIEW HIGHWAY! I love this course!" Bowser exclaimed as he gets on his Flame Runner bike. As the race starts, Bowser zooms in front of everyone, hoarding a banana bunch in his item box in case red shells come at him.

"Bowser's pulling ahead! But what's that in the distance! There's some uniformed men pointing a hairdryer at Bowser! And there's flashing lights!" Lakitu announced.

Except it wasn't a hairdryer. It's a radar gun! They're recording Bowser's speed!

"PULL OVER NOW! OR WE WILL SHOOT!" one of the policemen shouts out. Bowser reluctantly pulls over.

"The speed limit here is 50. You were going 130. Can you explain that?" the second police officer asked.

"… Dude, we're in a race here…" Bowser pointed out.

Each of the policemen shakes their head, "Doesn't matter! Racing here in the Mushroom Kingdom is against the law- what?"

The policemen sees Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy speeding off, the four of them laughing as they speed into the distance.

"… Sorry sir! Proceed!" one of the police officers apologized.

"… idiot," Bowser muttered to himself before he speeds off in the distance, now in twelfth place.

"Oops! I forgot to tell the police that we're having a Mario Kart race here! My fault!" Lakitu said, "Oh well, sucks for Bowser! Hahahaha!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Haha! Poor Bowser!" Luigi laughed, "He got 12th on that race too!"

"FO'GIT DA PO-POS!" Bowser shouted out.

"… Okay, Madea, you need to shut up," Peach s

"OH WHAT? What did ya just tell me ta do woman?" Bowser yelled.

"MADEA, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh heck no! I run dis house y'know!" Bowser argued back.

Peach then pulls at Bowser's head, and his head comes off! Bowser, indeed, is really Madea!

"MADEA?! I thought you were at church!" Peach said in shock.

Madea laughs out loud as she shook her head, "Aint nobody here gon' go to church! I said I was goin BY the church, not TO church!"

"Well you better get out of here before I call 911!" Peach threatened, "And get back Bowser!"

"My daughter tried to dial 911 on me. I smacked her so hard, she dialed 919!" Madea recalled.

"MADEA!" a human comes up onto the MSGW stage and stands right in front of Madea.

"BRENDA?! Wat ya doin here girl? I'll fight you!" Madea fires back.

"Good luck! I know Taekwondo!" Brenda smiled.

"AND I KNOW WHOOP YOUR-"

"SECURITY!" Roy called out. Two sledge brothers come out to the MSGW stage. One of them grabs hold of Madea while the other grabs Brenda, "Take them to the local church!"

"NO! I'M ONLY GOING TO CHURCH IF THEY HAVE A-" Madea tries to shout out.

"Shut her up too!" Roy commanded, "She's givin me a headache!"

The two intruders are finally gone from the stage. When everything calms down, the show keeps going, "Okay so we have no Bowser right now…" Peach acknowledged, "But let's go on! We're running out of time!"

"This next clip is sent in by both **Random Person **and **Light Speed508!**" Daisy announced.

=== MARIO KART WII ===

A race is about to go on, and before that, Mario and Peach are both hanging out with each other. Suddenly, another Peach walks up to Mario.

"Hey Mario!" Peach#2 greeted.

"What?! You imposter!" Peach#1 shouted, "I'm the real Peach!"

"NO! I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! SHUT UP!"

"OH YEAH?" Peach#1 shouted, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH WARIO!"

"NO I'M NOT! I LOVE MARIO!"

"NO YOU DON'T! I DO!"

Peach#1 and Peach#2 look at Mario, 'Which one of us do you think is the real one?" #1 asked.

"… Daisy! Stop wearing pink dresses!" Mario shouted. However, after he finishes his sentence, he sees Daisy talking to Luigi. In fact, two Daisies are talking to Luigi. The Two Daisies are having a tug-o-war using Luigi's arms, "… Okay, so you aren't Daisy!"

"YOU ^&% ! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Peach#2 shouted.

"NO! YOU!" Peach#1 shouted.

Mario walks away from both Peaches and sits in the fetal position.

"Mama Mia Nintendo! Why didn't you fix the two people glitch?!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Luckily the fake Peach disappeared," Peach added.

"I forgot which one you were."

"I was Number 1, silly. I think. Or was I number 2?" Peach asked herself, 'I don't know!"

"... You also weren't sure if BOWSER JUNIOR was your son or not, Peach."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

"What clip's next?" Daisy rushed, wanting to get away from the heated situation.

"You're the clip player! You should know!" Mario called out.

The door backstage suddenly breaks down, and a beaten-up Larry walks into the studio.

"Urghh… That stupid pillar slowed me down…"

"Fleabag gave you a good one, didn't he Larry?" Lemmy laughed, "What a joker."

"… Shut up."

"ALRIGHT!" Daisy hurried on, "Next clip was sent in by **Agarfinkel **yet again!"

=== Mario Kart Wii ===

On one of the courses, Coconut Mall, Rosalina is trying to catch up to the seven people ahead of her. Seeing a weird opening, Rosalina thinks it's a shortcut.

"Let's go through it, my little Luma," Rosalina suggested, "We need to get ahead of these people."

Rosalina goes through the opening, which leads to a magic store tucked in the mall. Several Magikoopas in the store jump out of the way as Rosalina's motorcycle enters the store.

"EEK!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FREAK!"

"Ack!"

Rosalina smiles as she is now first place. However, she's not on the track. Instead, Rosalina heads towards a purple, spinning thing.

"A PORTAL?!"

The portal sucks in Rosalina, her motorcycle and the Luma, and spits her out at the Mario Circuit track.

"ROSALINA IS NOW ONE TRACK BEHIND EVERYONE!" Lakitu shouts out.

"… I HATE you, Nintendo! I hate that company! Let's go play Xbox Luma," Rosalina suggested.

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"ROSALINA! What a traitor!" Mario shook his head.

"KIDS! Dinner's ready!" Clawdia calls out as she suddenly gets sucked into a plothole.

"Or what?" the Koopalings challenged.

"Or I will post ALL your embarrassing secrets on this one website called FanFiction!" Clawdia threatened as her head pops out of the plot hole. Immediately, she gets sucked back into the plothole, taking the eight Koopa Kids with her.

"… Okay, now it's just me, Mario, Peach and Daisy! Umm… Let's get to the last clip then?" Luigi questioned.

"… Okay, this clip is once again sent in by **Random Person!**" Daisy started.

=== Mario Kart Wii ===

Bowser's waiting for the other characters to show up for their race at Mushroom Gorge.

"… Where's everyone else?!" Bowser yelled, getting impatient by the minute. Suddenly, he sees a bunch of Miis racing by in their own customized kart.

"HEY BOWSER!" Random Person said as all the Miis stopped.

"… Am I in the wrong race?" Bowser questioned.

"Nope. Everyone just wanted to use Miis…" Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend responded.

"Yeah, we're cool like that!" Owen96 commented.

"But hey, get ready to race us!" Random Dawn 14 challenged.

"We're taking off soon!" Agarfinkel announced.

"SO GET YOUR BUTT ON THAT BIKE, MISTER!" Light Speed508 commanded as the traffic light appears in front of the characters. However, instead of it being Lakitu, a Mii is the traffic light controller.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" Supermariogirl, the traffic light person, shouted. As the light she's holding turns green, the Miis and Bowser all speed off.

"… Why am I surrounded by a bunch of weirdos?" Bowser questioned.

All of the sudden, some trolls pop up in the Mushroom Gorge bridge.

"Ugh. These trolls…" Zora Princess spat, "Let's just be nice to them… They'll never do damage to us."

"Okay then, I'll try," AlphaWolf promised.

"… CAN ALL YOU WEIRDOS GET OUT OF HERE! I WANNA RACE WITH MARIO CHARACTERS!" Bowser shouted. The Miis then disappear suddenly.

"CUT!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Poor Bowser…" Peach laughed.

"I know right? So isolated," Mario agreed.

"Well, we're missing Bowser and the Koopalings… So we should end this show now," Luigi concluded.

"Goodbye!" Daisy waved.

Thinking the camera is off, Mario and Peach started dancing, while Luigi and Daisy are kissing each other.

"WE'RE STILL ON!" the cameraman said.

"Not anymore," Daisy smiled after her shock. She pulls out a gun from her dress and shoots at the camera lens.

*****END TRANSMISSION*****

**A/N: Sorry i didn't include everyone as Miis... But if you have any ideas then feel free to share them! If you don't want to, then okay you don't have to. But I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
